Unexpected Love
by Dumber then a Moogle ass
Summary: Avalanche has defeated Sephiroth and everyone went their seperate ways. Tifa finds solace in a friend who understands her more then she could ever know. (VinTif) Prequel to 'Five Years Later'
1. Ch1: We meet again

Author: This was originally going to be a one shot, but it kind of took off on its own. In the end I had twenty pages of writing and I figured it was a bit much to cram into a one chapter story. This story is going to be shorter then my other ones because it is a prequel to my Final Fantasy story 'Five Years Later'. It basically shows you........well........I guess you're going to read it, so why tell you? This story will be updated faster as well because I already have the next three chapters or so typed up and I just have to add author's notes. Not that you care or anything. lol. Anyway, give me feedback on this chapter and tell me if you like it so far. Thankies. By the way, this will explain chapter five of the Final Fantasy fic........  
  
Stairs: I may not be included in the other Final Fantasy fic but I get to be in this one! Yay! ::mutters to self:: Bloody elevators.  
  
Author: ::looks guiltily at the floor:: Actually.........there are no stairs in this story............  
  
Stairs: WHAT?! NO STAIRS! THAT'S IT! ::goes on an insane rampage to destroy the world:: Join me my brothers! Together the stairs will rule the world!!!! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Foot stool: ::speaks in a small pitiful voice:: Can I come too?  
  
Stairs: ::smiles evilly:: Sure! Why not! NOW LETS GO!!!! ::thousands of stairs march away::  
  
Author: Well......um......yah.....moving on.  
  
::screams and shouts in the distance:: WAR ON ELEVATORS! THEY WILL PAY!...............  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tifa wiped down the bar counter and sighed. As the last two customers left she threw her apron on the counter and slumped down onto a bar stool tiredly.  
  
"Max!" she yelled into the back kitchen. A tired looking, attractive blond woman came through the swinging doors and sat next to Tifa.  
  
"It's over," she groaned happily, "they're finally gone." Tifa grinned at her exhausted friend and patted her shoulder.  
  
"That last party of fifteen was unexpected wasn't it? I shouldn't have let Gary go home early. Even if it was fifteen minutes before closing."  
  
"Bloody people can't read a frickin sign," Max muttered, leaning back and grabbing two drinks for her and Tifa, "I mean, for god sakes, the sign says 'closing at 2:00am' not 'closing at 5:30am'." Tifa laughed and accepted her drink gratefully. Max scowled at her watch and jumped up, grabbing her long, black leather jacket in the process.  
  
"Well, I'm off," she smiled and Tifa gave her an evil glare.  
  
"You didn't do the dishes did you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nope!" Max smiled and strolled out the door. "See ya on Saturday!" Tifa shook her head in amusement and headed into the back to finish tidying up. Her mind wandered as she loaded dishes into the industrial dishwasher and she closed her eyes tiredly, wishing that it wasn't already morning. Sometimes she really hated working in a bar. Even if it was her own. Smiling proudly at her hard earned '7th Heaven'. She put away the now clean dishes and added in another load.  
  
After defeating Sephiroth everyone had gone their separate ways and she had taken all her savings and invested them into building a new bar. It wasn't in the same place anymore of course, considering that the plate had crushed her sector of choice. The only members of Avalanche that she had really kept in touch with were Cid and Vincent. Cid and Shera had gotten married shortly after everything had gone back to normal and she was pleased to see he treated her a little nicer then before. He still lost his temper from time to time, but you could tell he was deeply in love with that woman. He'd never admit it of course.  
  
As for Vincent, he was his quiet and usual self. He had visited the bar numerous times since she opened it and Tifa felt that he was actually warming up to her. At least they were able to have more then one word conversations now. She kept trying, every time he came, to convince him to leave his empty mansion and come live in Midgar. He refused politely each time and explained that he liked his solitude and even though Nibelheim was deserted now, he couldn't bare to leave it. To Tifa it was just a town full of painful memories.  
  
A bell ringing alerted her and she jerked out of her thoughts. "A customer?" she wondered out loud, "who in the hell.....?" Peering through the doors, she didn't see anyone and felt her heart beat faster. Had she locked the door behind Max?  
  
'Stupid girl' she cursed inwardly, 'do you want to get robbed?' Walking quickly to the door, she shivered and her eyes widened in fear when she saw it was open a crack. Max must have forgotten to close the door the entire way. Yah.......that's it....... Tifa kept reassuring herself that nothing was wrong as she closed and locked the door. Rubbing her arms to try and get rid of her chill, Tifa grabbed her unfinished dink and took a swig.  
  
A shrill scream broke out from her throat when rough hands grabbed her from behind and a knife was pressed to her throat. The bottle she had been holding dropped to the floor and shattered.  
  
"Gil! Now! Or else!" a harsh voice barked in her ear. Her breathing became shallow to keep the blade from drawing blood and the person led her over to the register. "Open it," the voice commanded. Tifa decided that the voice was definitely male. Entering her code, she pushed the 'no sale' button and the man used his free hand to pass her a bag and order her to fill it with gil. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she filled the cloth pillowcase with all her hard earned profits from the previous night. It had been her busiest day in quite awhile. The idea of losing it all was awful, but the idea of getting her neck sliced open was slightly worse.  
  
The man grabbed the bag from Tifa and shoved her against the bar, causing the back of her head to crack against a sharp part of the counter. Dazed and in pain, she tried to see what the man looked like. His face was shadowed and covered by a black cloth. He left her there and went into the back kitchen, banging crashing around, looking for anything of value. Tifa noted in her painful state that the phone was ripped off the wall. She dragged herself around the front of the counter, near the door and tried to stand. She felt someone roughly push her back down.  
  
Crying out, Tifa could feel a small trickle of blood running down her back and there were pieces of glass embedded in her legs and palms from the bottle she had dropped before.  
  
"Where do you think you're going little lady?" a cruel, mocking voice spoke down at her. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'please don't let him be one of "those" kind of guys.' Money she would give, but herself was a whole other story. The man stood above her for a moment, then laughed.  
  
"You're just a slum whore. Too bad you aren't a better looking slut or I'd have found me more then just a crap load of gil." Tifa whimpered and watched the man walk away. He unlocked the door and she wished she weren't so dizzy and sick feeling so she could get up and kick this jerk's ass. Her hair was all matted on the back of her head and when she touched her fingers to the wound they came away covered in dark red. She could feel herself slipping from consciousness and fought to stay awake.  
  
Opening the door, the man found himself face to face with a red-eyed demon. A clawed hand grabbed him by the throat and the other hand held a wicked looking weapon pressed against the man's chest. The demon gritted its teeth and angrily squeezed the man's neck when it saw Tifa slumped on the floor.  
  
"Bastard," it muttered under its breath. With a quick snap to the neck, the man fell to the ground unconscious and the mystery saviour (A/N: As if we don't know who it is :P) tied him up to turn into the proper authorities later. He knelt down and picked Tifa up in his arms, carrying her over to a couch and laid her down.  
  
Tifa's eyes fluttered open and she winced away from the person, thinking they were still her attacker. A gentle voice reached her ears. "What kind of welcome is this for a friend? Especially one who's going to make sure that the rest of your blood stays in your body." Tifa jerked upright and breathed sharply in pain.  
  
"Vincent?!" she choked. Reaching out a bloodied hand, she ran it down the edge of the cloak and felt the soft material that only belonged to one person. "It's you," she whispered in awe. Vincent was about to reply when he saw the young woman's body go limp. Vincent frowned in concern and gently turned her onto her side, inspecting the gash on her head. Standing, he went and found the necessary supplies and returned, placing them all beside the couch.  
  
Vincent had another thought and made sure that all the doors were closed and securely locked. That asshole could spend the night outside, since the gil and Tifa were both safely inside. Unsure what to do, he kneeled down next to the couch and began removing the glass shards from Tifa's legs. Placing each new piece onto a nearby towel, he inspected the rest of her to make sure that nothing else was damaged. Besides the painful looking injury on her head and a few glass shard in her hands she was okay.  
  
Vincent cleaned the dried blood out of Tifa's hair and laid her head on a soft towel to pillow her face. A small sigh escaped his lips as he finished bandaging her wounds and Vincent gently tucked her hair behind her ears and smoothed it down. A small smile played on his lips. This poor woman was so brave. He had grown closer to her in the past while, but still felt that he didn't deserve her friendship. He knew her true strength was nothing to be trifled with. If this man hadn't caught her by surprise he would be lucky to alive at the moment.  
  
Tifa was normally very gentle and loving. All she seemed to want was to make others happy. That way she wouldn't have to face the fact that Cloud had chosen Aeris over her and all she had left was a junky bar and no life of her own. She hid her pain so well. Vincent watched her pale face for any sign of life, but Tifa seemed to be sleeping like the dead. He yawned and began to feel the effects of his long journey to get here. Glancing around the room his eyes settled on the only couch in the place. Tifa was lying on it. Laying his head back against the couch, he closed his eyes and drifted off.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author: ::yawns:: It's ten minutes to midnight and I'm kind of tired now so I'll make this short and sweet. Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it. A bit corny, I know, but I enjoyed writing it. The fluff is coming. BELIEVE ME. It's coming. I'll see you all next chapter. ::huggles::  
  
subliminalmessage:eat pie 


	2. Ch2: Changes

Author: Welcome back to chapter two of my Vincent/Tifa fic! Wow! What a response! I feel so loved. Six reviews in a day. Yay for me! :D I know, I know. I'm so modest. Any how, I'm gonna give you guys a longer chapter this time because Spring break starts tomorrow and I won't have access to a computer with the internet for about a week and three days (10 days) so I probably won't be able to update until I have class on the monday after the one coming up. So sad. :'( I hope you'll all bare with me. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to post sometime next week. (Maybe at the library..... Hmmmmm)  
  
Sephiroth: *looks around* Hmmmm. I don't like this story. There aren't any attractive silver haired villains in it.  
  
Author: *shakes her head* So?  
  
Sephiroth: *smiles hopefully* Need one?  
  
Author: Nope. *smiles suggestively* Not for my story anyway.............  
  
Sephiroth: I'll be in the living room when you want me *winks and leaves*  
  
Author: *ahem* OH OH OH!!! GUESS WHAT?! My Inuyasha plushie is here! Yay! I just have to go pick it up from the comic book shop! I'm soooooooooo happy!!!!!! *dances around and the wall looks at her like she's insane* Sorry bout that. *looks apologetically at all the inanimate objects around her*  
  
Chair: *sighs* The things I have to put up with.  
  
Author: Anyway, before I scare you all too much further I'm going to start the chapter. Here I go. (For an interesting read, finish ALL of the author's notes at the end of this chapter. Heeheehee. I'm insane)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Tifa opened her eyes and whimpered pitifully at the wave of pain that hit her. A dim light was shining in the window so she assumed it was still early morning. Painfully rolling over, she saw a familiar red cloaked man sleeping with his head hanging down and resting on his chest. He looked so cute, sleeping like that. Tifa swung her legs over the edge of the couch and winced. She looked down at her legs. Small white bandages covered the places where glass had cut her. Her forehead was throbbing painfully and she dizzily fell back against the cushions. Seconds later a half-hidden face was peering into hers.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"N...not so great, but I'll be fine," Tifa replied, trying not to cry. Helping her sit up, Vincent smiled sadly behind his cloak. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her pain from him. What a bad actress. Tifa shivered and leaned her forehead against Vincent's shoulder. He had to restrain himself from pulling away from the unwanted contact. Placing his un-clawed hand against her forehead, he frowned.  
  
"Your face is burning. You must have a fever or severe migraine from the wound you suffered last night." Tifa tried to muster up her usual perkiness and chipper attitude, but her smile seemed pasted on.  
  
"I'm good. You've already done more then enough. Thank you so much for your help last night, or morning, whichever it may be......"  
  
Vincent stared blankly at the floor.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Vincent blinked and seemed to be seeing her for the first time.  
  
"....oh. Sorry." Smiling, Tifa shook her head and instantly regretted it. Vincent made her lie down and fetched a cold cloth to cover her eyes and forehead. She could feel him checking the bandages on her legs and covering her with a light blanket. When had he become such a good friend?  
  
"I guess I should say good morning," she joked quietly. Vincent glanced at the wall clock hanging above the fridge.  
  
"You would be more accurate to say good night. We've slept through the entire day." Tifa realized what she had taken for a sun rise must have really been twilight. Her head throbbed painfully and she got the feeling someone was watching her. She pulled the cloth up a little and piercing red eyes caught hers. Blushing, she pulled the cloth back down. Laying in awkward silence, she felt a sudden weight on the couch beside her.  
  
"So.......," she began shyly, "how have you been lately?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"I've been myself." Tifa could tell he was hiding something and moved her hand in the direction of his voice.  
  
"Oh, come on. I wanna hear something new. Something exciting. Anything."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Such as?" Tifa thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, any cute girls visit the mansion?" she teased.  
  
"If I had been lucky enough to be graced with visitors they would have been driven away by one look at me." Vincent stated.  
  
"Oh come on now," Tifa huffed," stop putting yourself down. You still have me. You haven't driven me away and I'm not that hard to get rid of.......or forget....." Vincent heard the bitter meaning behind her words and cursed Cloud under his breath for what he had done to Tifa's self confidence. Patting her hand in a very un-Vincent gesture, he sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't trade a visit from you for a visit from a million cute girls," he told Tifa truthfully. Tifa smirked.  
  
"What are you saying? I'm not cute?" She faked a pout and Vincent felt flustered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Um, you seem to have misunderstood what I was trying to say." Tifa laughed and groaned at the pain in her head.  
  
"Don't worry. I was just teasing. I won't make you answer that since we both know the answer already."  
  
"....."  
  
Peeking out at Vincent, Tifa was surprised to see his cheeks blushing red.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously. His eyes widened when he saw she was watching him. He still felt nothing inside, just emptiness, but this woman was slowly and surely changing him.  
  
"The answer is quite obvious," he agreed, knowing that Tifa was burning with curiosity, but he didn't say anything further. After covering her eyes with the cloth again, Tifa's mind buzzed with questions. What did he find obvious about it? What did he mean by that? What did he think of her? A warm hand took hers absentmindedly and fiddled with her fingers.  
  
Vincent jerked his hand back, realizing what he was doing. "Rest, you should rest," he stammered. Jumping up from the couch, he tucked the blanket around Tifa and headed outdoors to check on their "guest". The man looked a little blue, but he'd live. Vincent carried the still unconscious man and dumped him, tied up, onto the doorstep of the local police station, not far from the bar. As silently as he had come, he was gone and headed back to the new 7th Heaven. 'Gods,' he thought to himself, 'I need a drink.'  
  
Upon entering the bar, he noticed a sign on the door that said the bar was opening in half an hour. Hanging a "sorry, we're closed" sign in the door window, he headed into the kitchen and began collecting supplies to make soup for Tifa. When he was a Turk, he had lived off the stuff. He didn't know how to make anything else, but his homemade soup was phenomenal. A scared voice called from the inside of the bar.  
  
"Vincent?" the weak voice choked, "please don't tell me you've left me all alone here. Vincent?!" He heard thumping and muffled sobs and left the soup base to simmer on the stove. Running into the front he found a tearstained Tifa curled up on the floor, crying. Vincent cleared his throat and she jerked her head in his direction. A look of sheer relief passed over her features and she pushed herself up and flung herself on Vincent, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Don't do that to me!" she cried, hitting his chest pitifully, "what if that guy came back?! Then what would I have done?! Please. Don't ever leave me!" Vincent gently pushed her off him.  
  
"Your soup is almost ready," he said quietly, standing and helping her up with him. Guilt broke through his mostly emotionless barrier when a hurt look came over her face.  
  
"Don't you even care?" she whispered, "I was so scared.......I thought that.............oh whatever." Tifa walked over to the couch, ignoring her intensifying migraine, and slumped down on it, covering her face with her hands. No one was supposed to see her cry. 'Stupid girl,' she cursed herself.  
  
Vincent walked slowly to the kitchen and returned with a delicious smelling stew a while later. He silently set it down on the table next to her with a spoon and she grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed. Vincent sat next to her and shook his head. "Don't be. It is I who should swallow my pride and ask your forgiveness. I tend to be a bit cruel and unfeeling sometimes."  
  
"Vincent.....," Tifa started, not knowing what to say that would cheer him up. Was he ever happy? Completely changing the subject she glanced at the soup. "Will you eat with me?" Shrugging, he stood and removed his cloak, revealing the black dress shirt and pants underneath. Draping the cloak over a chair he looked at her.  
  
"If you wish me to." Tifa nodded her consent and Vincent went into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of soup for himself. They ate in silence and were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Vincent put down his dinner and drew Death Penalty, carefully walking towards the offending sounds. A woman was peering inside with both hands around her face and jumped in surprise when Vincent passed by, weapon drawn.  
  
"Tifa!" Max yelled frantically. She busted her way through the door and drop-kicked Vincent, knocking the wind of him and causing him to fall to the floor. "Pervert! Get away from my Tifa! I won't let you lay a hand on her! Get the fuck out!" Max emphasized each word with sharp kicks to Vincent's side. Vincent grabbed one of her legs and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"I don't recommend you do that again," he growled angrily, pointing his deadly weapon in her direction. Tifa hurried over and hugged the girl, gently pushing Vincent back.  
  
"It's all right Max! Calm down! This is Vincent," Tifa said, gesturing to him," he helped protect me last night when we were robbed."  
  
"Oh," Max smiled sheepishly, "sorry bout that." Vincent glared at her and didn't speak.  
  
"He's kind of the strong silent type," Tifa grinned. Holding his stomach, Vincent got up and went to grab himself a glass of wine, sitting at the bar to give the ladies time to talk. That girl sure could kick. If she had done it for any other reason besides protecting Tifa he would've shot her instantly. She had even caught him off guard. That was an extremely rare thing for someone to do.  
  
"So who's your cutie?" Max teased, discreetly pointing in Vincent's direction. Tifa blushed.  
  
"He's just a friend. We were both members of Avalanche and after we stopped Meteor the group kind of split up, but I've kept in contact with Vincent and another member. Vincent has always been quiet and he keeps to himself. Don't take his silence personally. It just what he does."  
  
"Is he..........single?" Max asked with interest. Tifa bit her lip, not wanting to act like she cared.  
  
"In a manner of speaking, I guess he is." Max grinned.  
  
"Awww Tif. You should see your face. Don't worry. I won't steal your man." Tifa could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
"He's not my.......man." Max giggled and hugged her. Flinching away, Tifa gasped in pain. Max had hit her cut with one of her hands.  
  
"Sorry boss. I didn't realize you were hurt. What happened to the prick who robbed you anyway? Did you get the gil back?" Tifa glanced at the full pillowcase Vincent had placed by the door and nodded.  
  
"Vincent took care of everything." Nodding, Max smiled and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Shoot, I gotta go. Brad's waiting for me. So when do you think we'll be open again?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, or Monday," Tifa said thoughtfully. Max smiled.  
  
"Allrighty then. Phone me when you need me to work my next shift. Tell grumpy over there I'm sorry."  
  
"Will do," Tifa smiled back.  
  
"Feel better," Max called as she headed out the door. Tifa went over to the bar and leaned her chin on Vincent's shoulder. His eyes shifted to her face and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" Tifa grinned and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thanks for being such an awesome friend," she smiled, squeezing him tightly. Vincent stiffened under her touch and tried to pull away without being obvious about it.  
  
"I don't deserve your gratitude," he simply replied. She sat down on the stool next to him and peered up into his face.  
  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you don't have five layers of cloth covering your face." Vincent's cheeks tinged with red and he turned his head away from her. "Awww come on Vincent. I'm just teasing." Tifa brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Cheer up. I manage to stay happy enough, so you can take some of that for yourself and smile more." Vincent's wide eyes were focused on her and the side of his mouth turned up in a half-smile.  
  
"So you wish me to be happy?" he asked her, amused and a little embarrassed. Tifa nodded silently. "You have no idea how much you're asking of me......" She looked at him strangely and was surprised to see his face break into a smile.  
  
"You remind me so much of her," he whispered, "she never wanted me to join the Turks or to suffer through all the things I did. My angel........." His eyes misted over and Tifa still had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Who?" her voice asked quietly, trying to mask her jealousy. Blinking quickly, Vincent's mind snapped back to reality and he stared at her blankly. Tifa could see a deep sorrow overtake him and he stood, wandering over to the window, staring at nothing. Shaking her head, she went behind the bar and blended up some fresh fruits, that she kept on hand for herself, and ice chips and added a shot of vodka. After pouring the mixture into two cups, she gulped down hers and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Drink?" she offered at Vincent's back. No reply came. "You'd better decide quick or I'm gonna drink it," she warned. Vincent's mind swirled with thoughts. Lucretia was frequently on his mind, but he'd never been this overcome with emotions. He faintly heard Tifa's voice and turned to face her. There was a drink in her outstretched hand and she looked like she was trying not to cry.  
  
Accepting the drink, he kept his eyes to the counter, briefly scanning the fliers that were scattered over a part of it. One in particular caught his attention and he picked it up to get a closer look. This may be just what he needed to lift Tifa's spirits. Of course, it was completely un-Vincent. He would make a sacrifice for her.  
  
Tifa watched him as he sipped his drink. Vincent still hadn't made eye contact with her and her throbbing head was making her grumpy and impatient. She could feel itchy spots on her legs where the bandages covered her cuts. As she was about to snap at him his head lifted and she saw a look of nervous fear in his eyes. He cleared his throat.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked softly. Tifa laughed slightly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well that came out of nowhere....." Vincent continued to look at her intently. "Um....," she said biting her lip, "if you really must know, my head is throbbing and I feel like crap."  
  
"Come here." The command surprised her more then anything, but she complied and came around the counter to sit next to him. Vincent turned her until her back was to him and gently inspected her bandages. He nodded to himself when he saw the wound wasn't getting worse or infected.  
  
"Well, you seem well enough," he stated. Tifa turned back around and glared at him.  
  
"Is this going somewhere?" Vincent sighed and shifted nervously. Tifa had never seen him act this way and wondered what was up.  
  
"Are YOU feeling okay?" she teased. His face remained serious and he handed her the flier he had been examining.  
  
"Read it." Tifa searched his face for a hint of what was going on in his mind, but his face was a mask. Silent and emotionless. Vincent waited until she began reading over the paper and leaned forward a little. "Think you'll be feeling well enough for that?" Tifa regrettably didn't think she could handle this kind of thing so soon.  
  
"I.....I don't think so." Vincent looked immensely disappointed, but shrugged it off. "But......look Vincent.......there's another one in a couple of weeks. You could come visit me again......" Her face was pleading. Eager to please. Vincent allowed his rare smile to spread across his face.  
  
"I agree. Your plan seems much more logical. How would you like to have a quiet dinner out tonight?" Tifa blushed.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked, questioning his sudden change in attitude. He shrugged and went to make reservations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Author: Duh duh duh! (evil theme music) If you want to know where Vincent is taking her for dinner, then you'll just have to read......THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! lol. I know it's not that suspenseful, but I thought it was funny that instead of my regular cliffhanger, I made Vincent go for the phone. *goes into reporter mode* And in this weeks headlines: 'Man begins deadly journey to behind the bar. What dangers lay ahead for him? Stools? Ice chips? Only time will tell. Tune in next chapter for Vincent's Perilous Phone Call!  
  
Readers: Oooooooh ahhhhhhhh.  
  
Author: Back to you Dave.  
  
Dave: On a lighter note: Martha Stewart has been convicted of smuggling cotton from third world countries, causing the ban of all tea towels in most common households. It is a sad, sad day in bathrooms, worldwide. Now what will we dry our hands on after washing them?! Experts believe this will lead to the death of all mankind. There have also been rumors circulating that underground up rises of cats have been preparing to snatch control once we are gone. Back to you Author.  
  
Author: Thanks Dave. Hey! I wanna go out for dinner with Vincent! Stupid Tifa, stealing all the hot guys. Damn her. *sniffles* He never asked me.......  
  
Vincent: *hides in coffin*  
  
Sephiroth: Hey! I'm hot!  
  
Author: Shut up. You don't count. You're already my sex slave........I mean......*ahem*  
  
Sephiroth: Oh......right. *goes back into living room*  
  
Chelsey: *appears and smiles happily* Hello. I'll take you out for dinner! How about White Spot? 6:30pm tonight! Okay?  
  
Author: *smiles* Okay, but only if you disappear now.  
  
Chelsey: See ya! *disappears*  
  
Author: I hope you all liked that chapter. The next one has LOTS of fluff. I should put a warning on: Danger: Fluff (those with repulsions towards any romantic activity, do not read!) lol. It's really cute though. I loved writing it. DAMN THEM! KISS ALREADY! I can't stand it! Wait a minute.......I wrote it......didn't I? heh heh. *clears throat* Well thanks for reading. *huggles readers* Remember to review and please make it more then three words. *glares at two reviewers that had three word reviews* I will make the all mighty smiter smite you if you have less then ten words in your review. Heehee. I'm evil. Oh. And as for rules. You cannot write the same word ten times. lol. Sorry. That's what I would do just to spite the person and sorry to all of you who are saying, "Damn. She saw that one coming." :P See you all in awhile for the next chapter. I'll post as soon as I can. *leaves quickly in direction of living room with disturbingly happy smile on her face*  
  
Random lacrosse ball: Don't forget to brush your teeth before reviewing! Mmmmmm cake is good. (Yes, the lacrosse ball is high. lol)  
  
Dave: This just in! I take you all to the small town of Head smashed in buffalo jump, where thousands witnessed a horrifying event first hand. Today, enraged Canadian Kingdom Hearts players attacked Disneyland for revenge on Donald Duck. Cries of, "you're a crappy fighter!" and, "you made me die, you wimp," and, "get the hell out of the way you stupid cops," and let's not forget, "Ansem you pansy, STOP BLOCKING!", could be heard for miles. But then disaster struck! Somewhere in the vicinity of Claytonbury, a missile was launched, destroying all brave enough to remain inside Walt Disney's gates. *clears throat and looks down at desk with fake 'what a truly tragic event look' on his face* A truly tragic event. *smiles brightly* On a lighter note: today is 75 cent hamburger day at MacDonalds. Enjoy! :D *insane people with pointy objects glare threatingly at him* Oh......right........And don't forget to review this story.  
  
(still Dave talking) *whispers into camera* Help me! Someone! Anyone! I'm being held here against my will! If you can hear this message then please.......... *story turns to white fuzz as insane person pulls plug*  
  
Story: *flickers back to life*  
  
Author: *looks up from couch and Sephiroth underneath her* *brushes back hair from her face* Okay people. The story is actually over now. For those of you who are still reading you either have no lives, or are very very very patient. Or you might be insane like me. Anyhow, go now. *shoes readers* No seriously! Stop reading! Go away! Araghh! I'm a little busy here! GET OUT! *sighs*  
  
Sephiroth: *pulls her back to him*  
  
Author: No! Sephiroth! Not while the readers are watching! *smiles innocently* See ya. *clicks off light in story* *your computer screens goes black and you feel a compelling urge to go and read the rest of the stories that 'Dumber then a Moogle ass' wrote* 


	3. Ch3: Bring on the fluff!

Author: Thanks for all your great reviews! I especially liked Darknightdestiny's review. I feel so loved :D Geez, my spring break is crazy. It's supposed to be a break, not an extra stressful time of the year. I have sooooooooo much stuff to do and it sucks. :( The only fun thing I have planned is more typing. lol. That's how pathetic I am.  
  
Sephiroth: That's pretty pathetic.  
  
Author: *glares*  
  
Sephiroth: *hides*  
  
Author: I spent a big chunk of my day typing this out. Now when I do the next chapter I only have a page and a half of writing to type out and then it'll be coming straight from my mind. Raw typing. Mmmmmm. typing. *drools* lol. I hope you all appreciate that I fought valiantly to find a location that had a computer with internet where I could post this chapter. I wanted to make this chapter a little fluffier, but I felt that it's too soon in their relationship for the things I had in mind. ;) Besides, I hate it when people are married by the second chapter or something corny like that. Real life takes time for these things to happen. Even if they're not real I still want to delay stuff as much as possible.  
  
Sephiroth: *peeks out of hiding place*  
  
Author: *smiles at Sephiroth* Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you. Much.  
  
Guy with cell phone: Can you hear me now? Good.  
  
Author: *looks at Sephiroth questioningly*  
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs*  
  
Author: Anyway........let's start now. (By the way, just a heads up. The next chapter is AWESOME! Lots of fluff. It makes me sooooooooo happy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raising a hand to dial, laughter burst forth from him and he had to grab onto the wall to keep from falling. Tifa froze, watching him in shock.  
  
"What? What is it?" Vincent pointed to the phone that dangled from a thin wire. Taking in the condition of her bar she giggled. The place looked as though someone had stampeded cattle through it.  
  
"Maybe we should tidy up first," Vincent suggested with a smile. Insisting that Tifa rest on the couch, Vincent began to clean up the scattered broken glass and place chairs on top of the tables. The small amount of blood on the floor took him a bit longer to clean and Tifa finally ignored his protests and began collecting the dishes she had used and took them into the kitchen. Vincent followed her in after a few minutes and grabbed the dirty dishes out of her hands with a scolding look on his face, placing them on the counter. His eyes were full of concern and he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at her.  
  
"No cleaning," he warned, "if you want to go out for dinner tonight then you better go sit your ass down and rest!" Tifa smiled sweetly.  
  
"Awwww, you're worried about me." Vincent shook his head, knowing that she was enjoying provoking him. Tifa reached forward and brushed some hair out of his face. "You should leave your cloak off more often. You have very nice features." Vincent raised an eyebrow and did his best not to flinch under her touch. Why she always insisted on fixing his hair or other such actions he would probably never know. If was just the way Tifa was.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, trying to act more relaxed.  
  
"No, why? Is it working?" Tifa teased back.  
  
"Not in your lifetime," he smirked and turned on his heels, heading further into the back to finish up the cleaning.  
  
"Hey!" Tifa pouted. She sighed and took the dishes over to Vincent that he had left sitting on the counter. He seemed to be deep in thought as he loaded dishes into the industrial dishwasher. The dishes clattered when she set them down and his head jerked towards her. Tifa could see pain in his eyes for a split second before they were masked once again. She backed away awkwardly and he silently watched her go.  
  
The dishwasher stopped and Vincent pulled up the cover, piling the clean dishes on the left and loading more dirty ones in. Being stuck in a bar for more then four hours just wasn't his idea of fun, but he wasn't about to leave Tifa alone until he could be sure she was safe again. He could sense that somewhere inside him their growing friendship may lead his heart to further feelings, but he would never be worthy of such a wonderful person. He barely missed catching a dish that slipped off the clean pile and shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. Could he ever be loved?  
  
Tifa sat on the couch. Her head was leaning back against the headrest and she yawned, a little tired. The wall had a small paint spot on it that she stared at, thinking, and didn't even realize she was slowly falling asleep. Her eyes felt heavy and she wondered how long Vincent was planning on staying with her. She smiled at the thought of him being a permanent fixture in her life.  
  
Vincent finished up the dishes and walked out into the bar, drying his hands on a towel. A small smile played upon his lips when he saw Tifa asleep on the couch. Walking over to her, he propped an elbow on the arm of the couch, leaning over her and wishing he didn't want so many things to be different when they never could be. She sure did make him smile a lot. His eyes wandered over her face for a few minutes and her eyes opened suddenly. He stepped back, surprised, and she sat up stretching. The couch creaked as she leaned forward and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Time to go?" she yawned. Vincent shrugged, grateful she hadn't seen him watching her.  
  
"If you wish." Tifa jumped up excitedly and was a little wobbly on her feet. Vincent had to catch her as she crashed into him.  
  
"Can you give me a minute to change?" she questioned sheepishly, not removing herself from his arms. Vincent nodded, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt and Tifa headed back through the office that connected to her small apartment. Vincent sat shakily in a nearby chair that had yet to be stacked. What was she doing to him? Her accidental touch was enough to make his pulse race. The past while with her had been changing his heart without his knowledge. But did he truly NOT want to feel this way?  
  
Vincent knew that he had forbid himself from falling in love again after the harsh slap of reality Lucretia had sent his way. Leaning back uncomfortably, he sighed. Forget it. She's too good for you. Come on woman, hurry up! Don't leave me alone with my thoughts!  
  
Vincent knew from experience that a "minute" in Tifa's vocabulary meant at least half an hour. Forty minutes later, Tifa emerged adorned in a beautiful, but simple knee high dress. He stopped struggling with his demons and felt his eyes widen. The dress was black with spaghetti straps and the soft looking material draped down her body almost like a second skin. The small bandages on her legs didn't even dull the beauty of the whole outfit one bit. It just showed she didn't care what anyone else thought as long as she felt good about herself. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, how incredible the dress was, anything, but words failed him.  
  
"Does it look all right?" she asked hopefully, twirling to show off the whole dress, "I haven't had a chance to wear it yet so I figured what the heck." Vincent found himself feeling shy, an emotion that was alien to him. "Vincent?" Tifa asked again, worried about why he wasn't answering.  
  
"It's nice," he spoke hesitantly, afraid his voice would betray his desire to grab her and discover what lay beneath the dress. Giving himself a mental slap, he pried his eyes off her and looked at the ground, no longer trusting his own mind. Tifa's face fell, but she tried not to show how much his opinion mattered to her. Vincent smiled at her and glanced at the door.  
  
"Shall we go?" Tifa nodded, then frowned when she saw Vincent going to grab his cloak.  
  
"Can't you spend one night without covering yourself?" Vincent raised an eyebrow and Tifa blushed. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I meant." Vincent seemed amused and slung his cloak over his shoulders.  
  
"I promise to remove any coverings once we arrive at the restaurant." Tifa smiled and grabbed a light jacket to wear. As they left bar Tifa locked the door behind them and they walked leisurely in the cool night air. Tifa tugged Vincent's arm until he wrapped it gently around her waist, allowing her to press closer against him for warmth. In her mind. she knew that she wasn't really that cold, but for some reason she found herself making up reasons to get closer to Vincent.  
  
Once on a main street, Vincent hailed them a cab and gave the driver directions. Their driver kept on glancing in the review mirror to give Vincent a knowing look and suggestive winks. Vincent kept a stony glare upon his features, knowing very well what the man was implying about him and Tifa. It was pissing him off. Not a smart idea.  
  
Tifa felt as giddy as a schoolgirl. She hadn't gone out by herself or with anyone for such a long time. It was like a first date or something and that thought made her giggle. Vincent placed an absentminded hand over Tifa's while continuing his glaring/suggestive look contest with the driver. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked at him, seeing that he wasn't really paying attention. Her fingers intertwined with his, making her feel safer. Like he was her protector.  
  
She used her free hand to prop up her chin and leaned her elbow on the door, watching the buildings go by. It must have been earlier in the evening then she thought when they woke up because the sun was just beginning to go down. The sun was almost set behind the buildings and it reflected bright reds and golds that shimmered and shone from glass windows.  
  
Vincent glanced to the side and watched how the sunset lit up Tifa's hair and face. When did she become so beautiful in his eyes? He then noticed his hand.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
There was no way to take his hand back without causing lots of annoying questions to ensue. Might as well let her enjoy herself. It was her night out. The driver screeched to a stop when he almost missed the small but elegant restaurant. Vincent shoved gil at him and followed Tifa out of the cab. She thankfully let go of his hand, but then proceeded to tuck her arm in his. Her face was so radiant and happy that he couldn't help but smile.  
  
The pair entered the almost empty restaurant and a young man came over and seated them near the band that was performing. Handing them menus, he smiled at Tifa.  
  
"The name's Mike. I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink to start with?" Vincent smirked at the way the young man was staring at Tifa. So obvious.  
  
"I'll have a lime margarita," Tifa decided.  
  
"Water thanks," Vincent said softly, removing his cloak and keeping his clawed hand under the table.  
  
"Be right back," he grinned, after scribbling on his notepad.  
  
"Cute guy," Vincent commented, making Tifa laugh.  
  
"Sure. If you like dating at the grade nine level," Tifa giggled. Vincent was quite enjoying himself. It wasn't often that he was able to let go and have fun. Any time he let down a small part of his control it seemed that his inner demons fought the hardest to escape. Being near Tifa seemed to calm them. Even make them disappear completely from his consciousness.  
  
Tifa began looking at her menu so he did the same. As she scanned the menu she realized she was starving. Hmmmmmm...what do I want? Setting for a simple chicken caesar salad, Tifa closed her menu and set it to the side. Vincent couldn't seem to decide what to have. Using his distraction to her advantage, she studied Vincent while he looked over his menu. His long black hair seemed to have grown in the few weeks between their last visit and now. His bangs fell across his forehead, half-hiding his eyes. Her fingers itched to brush the hair out of the way. He looked really good without his cloak hiding his face, etc. He had a very nice build and it showed through the black dress shirt that he wore.  
  
Vincent's eyes shifted up and looked into hers. She blushed slightly at being caught staring and smiled sweetly. "Know what you want?" He nodded, eyes still searching her face. Luckily their waiter came back, saving Tifa from further embarrassment.  
  
"So what can I getcha?" Mike asked, taking out his pen and notepad again. Vincent waited for Tifa to speak up. Tifa smiled at the eager young man.  
  
"I'll have the chicken caesar please." He scribbled it down and turned to Vincent, much less enthusiastically.  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"I'll have the Korean BBQ plate. No skin, all seaweed." Mike frowned and wrote it down. (A/N: Vincent's order was actually a choice in the game when you eat at a restaurant in wall market. :P)  
  
"I'll be back with your orders as soon as they're ready." Mike headed to the kitchen to put the orders in and called James. "Hey man, come check out this babe at table four." Another young man in a cook's uniform stuck his head out the delivery window.  
  
"Huh? Where?" Mike grinned and pointed at Tifa and Vincent's table.  
  
"Yowza!" James laughed, "but please tell me you aren't gonna try and score again. She's with another guy."  
  
"Yah, but they might now be together," Mike smiled hopefully.  
  
"Whatever," James shrugged, bored of his friend's antics and went to make the food. Only one other couple was in the restaurant and they were just finishing up their meal. It was quite late though. Vincent hoped that no one else would intrude on their evening.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off Tifa's face as she talked. She was so animated. Her eyes sparkled and a happy smiled never left her lips as she chattered away to him. He had just worked up enough courage to comment on how nice she looked when their food arrived. Damn him, Vincent cursed silently. He had many other things he wished to tell Tifa, but he knew he would never find the words. He knew he didn't stand a chance with her.  
  
Mike placed both their plates on the table and smiled charmingly. "So are you two here for any special occasion? It's nice to see people celebrating their friendships and stuff. We get a lot of families in here." Tifa gave Vincent a desperate look, knowing exactly why Mike as asking her. Working in a bar, she had grown used to men hitting on her and trying to get her number.  
  
Vincent smiled lovingly at Tifa and she shot him a confused look. "Yes actually," Vincent explained, "we are celebrating something. My wife and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight. Why do you ask?" Mike's face fell.  
  
"Oh......," Mike said dully, "Um....Congratulations..... I'm asking because, um, you get free cake if you're celebrating something! Yah!" Vincent smirked, watching the young man squirm.  
  
"Well.....I'll go get that cake then...." He hurried away and Vincent turned back to Tifa, seeing a strange look on her face.  
  
"Wife?" she asked smiling.  
  
Vincent shrugged slightly, "he's gone isn't he?"  
  
"True," she grinned. Sighing quietly, Tifa felt slightly guilty for all the things Vincent did for her. He had probably already stayed much longer then he wanted to or had planned on staying. Not only that, he protected her and watched over her. She'd never felt safer then she did right now, not even with Cloud. Vincent actually seemed to be enjoying his meal. Tifa picked at her food and wished she didn't get such a painful stabbing in her heart every time she thought about Cloud.  
  
Vincent could see her happy, perky 'mask' crumbling from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Could we grab a to-go container?" he called to Mike, who was waiting by the kitchen for James to bring him their cake, "and forget the cake." He partially enjoyed the evil look he received in return.  
  
Tifa had zoned out and leaned her head on the heel of her hand. Vincent gently touched her arm.  
  
"Ready to go?" Her head snapped up and a phony smile was pasted on her face once more.  
  
"Sure! If you'd like to."  
  
Vincent sighed. "Cut the crap. If you feel like being sad, then be sad. You don't have to hide it from me. You should know that by now!" Tifa flinched at his harsh tone and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Vincent instantly regretting his tone and placed a gentle hand over hers. "Just don't hide what you're feeling, okay?" She nodded and thanked Mike when he handed her a container to put her dinner in. Leaving far more gil then was needed on their table, Vincent walked with Tifa in icy silence out of the restaurant and hailed another cab.  
  
After giving the driver directions back to the bar, the cab became deadly silent again. The cab driver dropped them off at their street and Tifa breezed by Vincent's outstretched hand that he offered to help her out. Vincent opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He knew she was upset and that it as his fault, but he had never been good with fixing problems. It was one of the reasons that he avoiding making friends.  
  
Upon entering the bar, Tifa went to her small apartment and slumped down on her bed, hoping she wouldn't cry in case Vincent followed her. She hated him seeing her being so weak. The ex-Turk stared blankly at the door she had gone through. Some supportive friend he was.  
  
Tifa clicked on the stereo and closed her eyes once soft music began reverberating from the speakers. Vincent removed his headband and cloak, placing them on the bar counter.  
  
"Tifa?" he called softly, knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in," a distant reply came. Pushing the door open, Vincent walked over to the bed Tifa was laying on and flopped down beside her.  
  
"I feel the need to apologize," he explained truthfully, "I regret my harsh words I spoke to you earlier. I have no right to say the things I did. Especially since I'm hiding a fair share of secrets myself." He trailed off waiting for her to respond. She rolled towards his and snuggled against his chest.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
The two remained silent again and Vincent tried to think of a way to escape the situation without furthering the problem. Her being so close to him was driving him insane. Luckily his self control was so strong or he might have acted upon her bold actions. Human contact just wasn't his forte.  
  
Tifa ran her fingers down Vincent's cheek, eyes still closed. He caught her hand in his and raised it to hips lips, kissing it gently.  
  
"When were you planning on having the bar open again?" Vincent asked, out of blue. Tifa curled into a ball and shrugged.  
  
"When I feel like it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"......"  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"No reason," he spoke soft. Hair brushed against his face and he breathed in the scent accidentally. A shiver ran down his back and he quickly pulled his face away. Tifa opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Mmmm?" She glanced back down, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Why did you stay?"  
  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Why do still come and see me? Sephiroth is gone, there's nothing left for you here and you still manage to come and see me every couple weeks. Why?"  
  
Vincent laid back against the pillows. "Just worried about you I guess. You're overworked and under appreciated. The mansion does get kind of empty sometimes......"  
  
Eyes widening, Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Could it be that the silent recluse Vincent is lonely?" Vincent smiled and faced her again.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Tsk tsk Vincent. Showing weakness."  
  
"I'm only human," he stated.  
  
"I know," Tifa whispered, he face moving closer to his. Sitting up, Vincent reached for the stereo remote and changed the song until it was on a soft familiar beat he vaguely recognized. A sudden urge came over him.  
  
"Dance?" he asked Tifa, smiling down at her. She seemed surprised, but quickly nodded and joined him. They were both exhausted, but neither was ready to sleep just yet. As Vincent stood, he could feel the demons inside him writhing, trying to escape. They were waiting for him to let his guard down. He wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Tifa walked over to him and he took her hand in his and let his claw wrap carefully around her waist. Tifa hugged him to her as they spun in drunken circles, laughing and having fun. Vincent twirled her and caught her in a low dip, laughing and almost dropping her.  
  
'Aww crap,' she thought to herself, 'the guy had to be perfect didn't he?! Didn't he realize that everything he did made her more in love with him?' She pulled away and gazed into his red eyes. He fascinated and scared her at the same time.  
  
"I'm......gonna grab a drink.... Want one?" Tifa smiled awkwardly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Tifa felt flustered as she went to her own fridge and grabbed an already open bottle of vodka. 'I'll be fine. I just need a drink,' she thought to herself. She came back to the bed, filling a small shot glass and gulped it down. Vincent smirked and sat next to her.  
  
"That's not good for you, you know. Eating barely any dinner and drinking on an empty stomach."  
  
"Won't be empty for long," Tifa smiled. A few hours and many shots later Tifa was feeling sick to her stomach and so tired she was almost asleep on her feet.  
  
"Tifa, I'm cutting you off. You've already had more then you need." Vincent pulled the nearly empty vodka bottle out of her hand and placed it on the counter by the sink, yawning loudly. Tifa stood up and staggered over to Vincent, trying to reclaim her alcohol.  
  
"That's mine!" she whined. Vincent led her back to the bed and she stumbled, pulling him down with her. Laughing insanely she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into Vincent's chest. "You know what?" she asked, propping her chin on his chest.  
  
Vincent shifted uncomfortably underneath her. "What?"  
  
"Men are jerks! They use you, then leave you to rot. Stupid Cloud! He always expected me to come running back to him. I was his doormat. I always fall for his stupid 'I'm sorry' speech. I'm so pathetic. God. Look at me. I'm hideous...and.....and," her voice trailed off and she bit back sobs, tears slowly running down her face. Vincent knew from experience that people got overly emotional when they were drunk, but he still didn't like to see her in distress. He hugged her gently and stroked her back. Tifa stopped crying after a while and took shaky breaths, leaning against Vincent again.  
  
"You're not pathetic," Vincent spoke softly, "and you're definitely not hideous." Tifa smiled tearfully at him.  
  
"And then there's you. You're not a jerk at all. You're wonderful. Everything about you makes a girl fall in love with you. You're perfect." She listened to his heart beating and swore it was getting faster. Her mind felt muddled and fuzzy. Lifting her head once more, Tifa brought her lips down to his and he said something against her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Tifa!" he gasped, half-prying her off, "you're drunk. Please. Stop this." It wasn't so much that he minded, but the girl was close to passing out. Taking advantage of her would not be a good idea. Tifa couldn't stop herself and kissed along the nape of his neck. Vincent shivered and tried to ignore what she was doing.  
  
"Tifa," he whispered desperately. Tifa began undoing his shirt and he grabbed her hands stopping her. "Don't do this," he pleaded, "I'm an insensitive jerk. I'll break your heart."  
  
"No you won't," Tifa smiled, stopping momentarily. "I know you won't. You won't hurt me." Leaning her head on his shoulder, her body went limp and she fell asleep. Vincent shifted and rolled her off him. She may be unconscious, but he wasn't taking any chances. After tucking her into bed, Vincent grabbed a couple pills and some water to feed her in the morning. She was going to have one hell of a hangover. He lay next to her, brushing a stray hair aside from her face.  
  
Would she remember any of this in the morning? He sure hoped not. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Draping an arm across Tifa's blanket covered body, he was able to rest at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Nooooooooooo! They were supposed to confess their love for each other! Stupid people! GRARGH! *lunges for the sleeping couple*  
  
Sephiroth: *holds her back* Awww leave them alone. They're so cute.  
  
Author: *looks at Sephiroth like he's a freak* Right........  
  
Sephiroth: Well they are! *pouts*  
  
Author: *sighs and shakes her head* I'm gonna cut these author's notes short because.......well.....I can. And besides, I have better things to do then sit here and write meaningless babble to amuse readers with intelligence levels even lower then mine. Lol. Just kidding. See you all next chapter. (It's already written! Yay for me!)  
  
Sephiroth: *huggles author* I love you! Now will you put me in this story?  
  
Author: Nope.  
  
Sephiroth: *kisses her and nuzzles her neck* Puhweeeeze?  
  
Author: *smiles* Well if you put it that way. *glances at readers* Gotta go. See ya. *pounces on Sephiroth*  
  
Readers: O_O *go and read all of 'Dumber then a Moogle ass' stories and check out 'Ashnat Productions'* 


	4. Ch4: How you feel

Author: Allo allo. *clears throat to stop speaking with accent* About that time then, eh chap? Righto. *whacks self on head* Hi. Sorry bout that. heehee. The end of the world is funny. Ash knows what I'm talking about. I just realized something. One of my all time favourite people hasn't been in any of this story's author's notes. At least I don't think so. So here she is. *sign flashes for applause*  
  
Chelsey: *smiles shyly* Hi everyone.  
  
Author: While you're here, could you do the disclaimer? I'm very emotionally unstable today and I think I'll have a nervous breakdown if I have to admit one more time that I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters!  
  
Chelsey: No prob! *strikes a pose* Dumber then a Moogle ass does not own any of the Final Fantasy characters in this story that are used and manipulated by her for her own evil purposes. Some of the characters (such as Max and Gary) are her own and can be used by others at their leisure. Cause she just doesn't care.  
  
Author: Good job! *hands Chlesey her paycheck*  
  
Chelsey: Five bucks?! That's it! I'm leaving! Sucker someone else into doing this hard job!  
  
Author: *raises an eyebrow* You do know that with that five dollars comes a lifetime exclusive slave-ownership right to Inuyasha, don't you?  
  
Chelsey: *looks confused* Huh?  
  
Author: *smirks* You get Inuyasha as your slave.  
  
Chelsey: ^_^ Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I accept! *dances away*  
  
Author: Well now that she's gone.....thank you everyone for all the reviews! I feel like I'm making Vincent and Tifa move too fast sometimes, but you have to keep in mind that they've been getting to know each other for quite a few months now and the whole robbery thing made Tifa more susceptible to 'feelings' for Vincent that might not have been completely there before. You know, she's vulnerable or whatever. :P Either way, Vincent wants to change but he's struggling with it and Tifa just does whatever she wants. lol. I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Tifa awoke to sun shining in her eyes. Music was playing to the side of her and her head pounded painfully.  
  
"Owwww," she groaned, sitting up. Vincent was sleeping face down on top of the covers, one arm wrapped around her waist. Had last night really happened? Maybe throwing herself all over him had been a dream. Her cheeks reddened and Vincent shifted slightly in his sleep. 'If only I could remember what I said. I hope I didn't sound too drunk,' she sighed to herself.  
  
Vincent's eyes blinked open and he groaned slightly rolling to the side, causing his arm to let go of Tifa. She noticed the nearby water and Advil (gasp. oooo ahhhhhh. I advertised! Heehee. I should demand compensation. Maybe Baralai works for them. lol) and gulped them down, holding her forehead with her free hand. Slumping back down to the pillow, she felt a cool hand press against her forehead.  
  
"You're burning up," Vincent frowned, "or maybe you never got better. Either way, stay in bed. And no more vodka!" Tifa grinned. "I mean it!" he teased. He climbed off the bed, running a hand through his hair and stretching at the same time. He felt very relaxed and happy for some reason. Maybe because it was the first good sleep he'd had in awhile. No demons had fought their way into his dreams that night.  
  
A banging at the front door caught his attention. Going into the front and opening the door, a smiling Max came barging in. "You still here?" she asked, taking in his rumpled clothing and messy hair, "Tif must really like you. You are rather nice though, without the cloak and the whole getup." Vincent felt his cheeks redden and shook his head.  
  
"Can I help you?" he inquired to the nosy woman.  
  
"I just wanna tell Tifa that I'll work today and keep the bar open and stuff." Max glanced around. "Where is she anyway?" Vincent leaned back against the bar.  
  
"She's still in bed. She's not feeling well so I would recommend that you leave her alone for now."  
  
"Then who's gonna help me with the bar?" she pouted. Studying Vincent for a moment a smirk appeared on her face. "How do you look in an apron?"  
  
"Horrible," Vincent stated flatly.  
  
"Good! You can help me! Now go tell your snuggle bunny what's going on."  
  
"She's not,"  
  
"Just go," Max smiled, shoving him towards the apartment door. Vincent glared at her back, watching her start setting stuff up for the day ahead. They weren't even open for another two hours. Stupid woman. He headed back into the bedroom and kneeled down next to the bed.  
  
"Tifa," he whispered, shaking her gently awake, "Max and I are going to run the bar for you, okay?" Tifa groggily looked at him with uncomprehending eyes.  
  
"Uh huh...."  
  
Pausing, Vincent couldn't bring himself to leave her suffering like this, even if it was her own fault. Max's voice called him from the front and he placed a light kiss on Tifa's forehead. "Sleep well. I'll check in on you later." Not looking forward to the day ahead of him, Vincent walked back out into the bar.  
  
"How is she?" Max asked with genuine concern.  
  
Vincent shrugged, "she'll live." Nodding, Max's eyes settled on Vincent's clawed arm and she took a step back nervously.  
  
"How'd that happen?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"It's not of importance. Thank you for reminding me though. I should probably cover it up if I'm to be serving normal guests." Max smiled and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."  
  
"It's fine," Vincent shrugged. He was more then used to that kind of reaction. Vincent grabbed a large black glove from the kitchen and slipped it over his clawed hand.  
  
Max leaned her elbows on the bar counter and watched him as he lifted chairs down to the floor and made the place ready for customers. "So what's going on between you and Tifa?" Max asked curiously. When she got no reply she continued. "The poor girl deserves a little happiness after what she's been through. You'd better not break her heart like the last one."  
  
Vincent smiled slightly, "do not worry. She has no interest in me. Sober interests anyway."  
  
"The way she looks at you says differently," Max grinned suggestively. Vincent ignored her comment and sighed deeply. Glancing at the clock, Max smiled and tied on her apron. "People will start arriving in less then an hour so be ready. We have early regulars that come in for dinner. Be on your best behavior." Vincent felt as though she was treating him like a little kid. Not answering, he headed into the kitchen.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" she smirked.  
  
"Who's cooking then?" Vincent asked. Max tapped a finger on her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"You know what? You're right. Someone has to make the food. I'll phone Gary." Max went to the half destroyed phone and after a few attempts she managed to dial out. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Hey! Gary? Yah. I need you to come in tonight. Yes. I know it's short notice. Yes. No, Tifa's not feeling good. No I'm not cooking! Fine. One favor. What? No! I won't promise you that! Gary! I told you already!"  
  
Vincent smiled at the young woman, finding her end of the conversation quite amusing. Stomping her foot, she looked quite indignant.  
  
"No! NO!" Max shook her head, "fine. One date. That's ALL. All right. See you soon." Hanging the phone back up as best she could, Max massaged her temples. Vincent smiled sympathetically and tucked a pad of paper and a pen into an apron before tying it around himself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Vincent! I'll be your server tonight!" he grinned, using an overly fake, perky voice. He bowed slightly to Max and she laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Please try not to scare the customers away."  
  
"I can't promise anything," Vincent smiled. Both turned to the door as it opened and the small bell above it rang.  
  
"Mr. Nazam! Hey, how you doing?" The man smiled.  
  
"I'm doing good thanks. How's life been treating ya beautiful?"  
  
Max frowned and pouted. "It's been awful without you. Maybe you could beat up Gary for me when he gets here." Max pulled Vincent forward by an arm. "This is Vincent. A new recruit. Go easy on him." She winked at the man and gently pushed Vincent in his direction. "Get him a table Vinny."  
  
Vincent shot her an evil look and faced the man awkwardly. "Um, follow me sir. This way."  
  
The man laughed and walked ahead of him, seating himself. "Sorry, son, but I have a regular table that I like. You can just take my order and give it to Gary through the order window once he's here." Vincent nodded gratefully, glad someone knew what the hell was going on and dug in his apron, pulling out the notepad and pen.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked, feeling more then foolish. A Turk to a waiter. A little more degrading then he cared for. Oh well. It was for Tifa. The man glanced at the menu that was already on the table.  
  
"Side prime with potatoes and gravy. Side caesar. Tifa's famous heaven hazard would be great too."  
  
"I'm afraid Tifa's not feeling well today," Vincent apologized. The man shrugged.  
  
"Have Max make it then. Her's aren't nearly as good, but I'll live." Vincent scribbled everything down and nodded to the man.  
  
"I'll get Max on that. And as soon as Gary's here, I'll give him your order." The bell rang again as Vincent turned to head over to Max. A cocky looking, dark haired man strolled in and beelined for Max, sweeping her off her feet.  
  
"Gary!" she yelled smacking him, "put me down!" Gary stole a kiss before dropping her and she kneed him in the gut. Doubled over in pain, the guy was still smiling. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"You must be Gary," he observed.  
  
"And you are?" the young man wheezed.  
  
"Vincent. Here's your first order. Better get cracking." Gary laughed and grabbed the order from Vincent.  
  
"You sound like Tifa. She's always on my case about getting to work. Nice to meetcha. Send Max into the back when you're done with her." He winked at Max and ducked a punch she threw.  
  
She glared at his retreating form and turned to Vincent. "What's his name wants a heaven hazard," Vincent told her. She nodded and grabbed ingredients, spraying them with lightening precision into a tall glass. A few seconds later she handed him an umbrella topped glass and smiled.  
  
"Give that to him and tell him his food with be ready in five minutes." Vincent delivered the drink and the message, looking up at the sound of the bell. Another man dressed in a suit headed for the bar and sat on one of the stools, making small talk with Max. She seemed to know everyone. More people slowly drizzled in and Vincent hurried around, taking orders and delivering food and drinks.  
  
Around 8:00 a huge crowd came in and it was a solid continuous cycle of take orders, serve food/drink, repeat. An hour before closing Vincent slumped onto a stool near the edge of a group of men who were all riveted on some story Max was telling. Every once in awhile she would flip he hair over her shoulder and smile prettily at them. He knew they weren't really interested in what she was saying, but at least they all seemed to be buying drinks.  
  
The two minute break where no one was ordering or in need of something was bliss for his tired body. A woman nearby eyed him with interest.  
  
"You new?" she smiled coyly.  
  
"Yes, I am. Speaking of which I better get back to work." The woman frowned as he moved away from her and grabbed dirty dishes off a table a couple had left a short while ago, taking them to the back kitchen.  
  
"Where's the other hottie?" he heard someone call to Max from the back of her admirers. He paused to listen.  
  
"I'm not enough for you?" Max pouted. Her look then became mischievous, "or maybe the truth is I'm too much for you." The men roared with laughter and Max refilled some of their glasses. "Tifa's not feeling well," she said, answering the man's question.  
  
"Too bad," another one piped up, "does she need any company?" He grinned suggestively and Max swatted him playfully.  
  
"Back off Jake. You better not try anything or our newest staff member will bust your ass for messing with his girlfriend." The men leaned closer, all interested now. One fell off his chair in his drunken state.  
  
"She's got herself a man?" one of them grinned, "or is it one of those rent- a-night things?" Max frowned.  
  
"Watch that mouth. All of you shut up and drink." Vincent hurried away before Max could catch him listening. After the last guest had finally left and the cleaning was done, Max came over to Vincent and leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly.  
  
"Good job today. You'd make a good waiter. Consider the health benefits that'd come with the job," she teased. Gary came out of the kitchen with his jacket slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Max. I'll take you for dinner and a movie."  
  
Max clung to Vincent. "Sorry. I can't. I have to do some other stuff tonight," she stated quickly. Gary grinned and came closer, pulling her to him.  
  
"Come on now. We made a deal." Max sighed and let him lead her out of the bar in defeat.  
  
"See you later Vincent," she called, struggling against Gary, "the bar's closed tomorrow for our town's festival day! Sleep in!" Smiling she yanked her arm away from Gary and followed him. "Lock the door," she reminded Vincent, then closed it behind them. He could hear an engine starting. Poor Max, he smiled. He realized that, despite his promise, he hadn't checked on Tifa all night. It was basically morning and he feared that this routine of being up all night and sleeping all day was going to become a habit.  
  
His soft footsteps echoed in the empty bar as he locked the door tightly and strolled over to Tifa's room. He entered the apartment as quietly as possible and groped around in the dark until his shin suddenly connected with the edge of the bed. He cursed loudly and heard movement from the bed as he crashed to the floor.  
  
"Vincent?" a tired voice spoke from the darkness. He pulled himself up, gingerly touching his leg to the ground.  
  
"I'm here," he said through gritted teeth, "in pain, but here."  
  
A lamp clicked on beside the bed and Tifa rubbed her eyes against the bright light. "I just came to check on you," Vincent explained, feeling like a peeping tom. Tifa smiled.  
  
"Come here and check on me then." Vincent knew she was teasing, but he limped over and sat on the bed next to her anyway.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" he asked softly, putting a gentle hand on her cheek, "you don't feel as warm."  
  
"I'm better," Tifa confirmed. She held his hand to her face and kissed the fingers gently. Vincent closed his eyes, getting himself under strict control.  
  
"I better head back out there," he whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, back out there?" Tifa demanded.  
  
"Um.....," Vincent stammered sheepishly, "as in out to the bar. To sleep on the couch."  
  
"I think not! You can sleep right here! This is a perfectly good bed and it's big enough for the two of us."  
  
"But........." Vincent couldn't think of any excuse that he could tell her without betraying his current feelings for her. "I can't."  
  
"Why?" she asked, sounding hurt. He lightly ran his fingers down her arm. "I don't trust any man in your bed. Including myself. Who knows what I may do to you if you fell asleep." Tifa giggled.  
  
"Right. Like that'd happen. I trust you more then if Max were spending the night with me. Why you'd have any desire to do anything I'd never know."  
  
"Beautiful women can do strange things to a man's self control," Vincent said quietly. Tifa gave him a strange look.  
  
"Then I guess we don't have a problem here, do we?" Vincent sighed and laid back on top of the covers, giving up an argument he could never win. Tifa tugged at the blankets. "Come on. Don't be shy. You can actually sleep under the covers you know."  
  
Vincent blushed and didn't move. Tifa shoved him to the side and yanked the covers out from under him. Covering him with the soft blankets, she smiled and snuggled closer. "You're nice and warm." Vincent concentrated on not being aroused and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"How was work?" Tifa asked, reaching over to the side table to click the lamp off. Vincent could hear a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"The usual," he smiled in the dark, "your admirers missed you though. They were wondering where the other hottie was." Tifa snorted unbelievingly. Vincent jumped when he felt her cold hand on his cheek.  
  
"Sorry," she shivered, "I'm really cold." Vincent knew he'd regret this later, but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warmth. This was the closest he'd ever been to a woman before. Even Lucretia had never let him hold her. She said it made them look weak to others.  
  
His heart was beating so loudly he was sure Tifa could hear it. "It's late......," he trailed off, not knowing what he was saying. Tifa curled up tightly next to him and nuzzled into his neck. When her breathing evened out he knew she had fallen asleep. His body practically shook with effort at resisting her unaware attempts. She did things naturally that he found extremely attractive. Damn her. He let his body relax. Sleep was the best medicine. Perhaps he could rid himself of these feelings before he ended up hurting Tifa.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips and Tifa jerked suddenly, her nails digging into his flesh. "Oww! Tifa what is it?" Her whole body was tense and she started to cry silently. He realized then that she wasn't even awake. She must be having a nightmare. Her arm whacked him in the side of the head and he gently restrained her arms.  
  
"Tifa," she whispered softly in her ear, "Tifa, it's okay. It's me." Her struggling lessened and she whimpered. She clung to him, shaking and buried her face in his chest. When she looked up again he knew she had woken.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, letting go of him.  
  
"Don't be. Never mind that," he whispered, stroking her hair, "just lie here and give your mind time to realize you're safe. It's all right." Tifa moved towards him and banged her forehead into his.  
  
"Sorry," she said, half-laughing, half-crying. He pulled her to him until their lips met. Enjoying her taste, he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue through her lips, tangling it with hers. When he pulled back, he found himself panting slightly.  
  
"Don't be," he whispered again, his voice slightly husky. Tifa was silent. He cleared his throat quietly, hoping he hadn't gone too far. He knew that what he had done could easily shatter her trust. As he was breathing in, a mouth covered his, smothering him and making him feel light headed. Tifa kissed his lips feverishly and began moving down his face and along his neck. He groaned softly and put a finger to her lips, stopping her. "Wait....," Tifa ran her lips along his finger and he felt the more sensitive areas of his body stiffen.  
  
He pushed her away gently and ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek. "We need sleep. You can't fully recover with me taking advantage of you like this. I should go."  
  
Tifa grabbed his arm and jerked him towards her fiercely. "If you leave me now, I'll never speak to you again," she threatened. Vincent winced under her tight grip and hugged her to him.  
  
"All right. I won't go. But please. Let's get some sleep. Both of us with be able to think more clearly in the morning. Then maybe you'll realize what a big mistake I am." Tifa sighed against his chest.  
  
"We both know that's not going to happen."  
  
"Then what is......?" Vincent spoke hesitantly. Tifa didn't answer. A soft hand trailed down his chest and slipped under his dress shirt. Her fingers were like ice and he leaned his face into her hair. Nuzzling the top of her head, he felt her remove her hand, as if she changed her mind. A soft kiss grazed his cheek and she lay on his chest, practically on top of him.  
  
"Good night," she whispered.  
  
"It is," he smiled. She murmured something else he didn't catch and relaxed against him. A familiar feeling was itching at the back of his mind. He screamed inwardly and fought Chaos back into its cage in the back of his mind. He wasn't letting any demons even get a look at her. She deserved to remain untainted. By him and his dark secrets. She'd be better off without him. Why couldn't she see that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Author: O_O................well......... *ahem* That was a very fluffy chapter, no? *smiles* Awwww they're so cute.  
  
Vincent: *beams happily* Yay. I'm cute.  
  
Author: So yah. I'm planning on more fluffiness in the future and I know that this story doesn't really have a plot, but it's more of a 'how they came to be' kind of story. It just explains a few things in chapter five of 'Five Years Later'. Speaking of which, I should probably post that soon. lol.  
  
Sephiroth: I'm in that story! ^_^  
  
Author: *huggles him* Yes you are.  
  
Sephiroth: *squirms uncomfortably* Hey......aren't I supposed to like Aeris???  
  
Author: *frowns and whacks him with a 'stupid stick'* No. You love me. Or else.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh.....right. *smiles nervously*  
  
Author: I was sooooo proud of myself that I got the latest chapter posted even though I thought there wasn't any way for me to be able to do that over spring break. It's all thanks to Ashley's generosity.  
  
Ashley: *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you.  
  
Author: I may even be able to post this chapter that you just finished reading sometime this week as well. But I guess you already knew that if you're reading this. :P Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so! *sniffles* I hope somebody loves me. I don't wanna do a crappy Spanish project. :( There should be a law against teachers giving out projects to do over spring break. Blarg. I am dead. I hate live presentations. I can do written work where you just hand it in for marks, but I hate getting up in front of peoples. I don't wanna!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Well you have to. And I'll be waiting for you when you get home to congratulate you on your excellent job........  
  
Author: Congratulate me?? *eyes light up with understanding* Ohhhhhhhh. Okay. *smiles* Yay! *glances at her clock* Well, time is on my side so I might actually start writing the next chapter right now. Yay for me. :D Oh and here's a preview of next chapter's disclaimer person.  
  
Amanda: *appears in a mysterious black cloak with shimmering brown locks tumbling from the hood, hiding her face* Hello.  
  
Author: You'll meet her next chapter! Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thankies! Have a great spring break everyone. (And hopefully a homework less one too.) 


	5. Ch5: Leaving?

Author: Hey everyone! *grins* I'm so happy! Oh so happy! I feel pretty, witty and gay! And that's not all! No no. There's more. lol. Sorry. I'm really happy and sugar filled right now. I got chocolate ice cream for dessert!!!! Yay!  
  
*Ashley, Chelsey, Amanda, Adam, Christine, Garcia, Sarah, Natalee and Hershal appear out of nowhere*  
  
Ashley: *looks around* The hell?  
  
Chelsey: *pouts* I'm leaving! I don't get to do the disclaimer! *leaves with Inuyasha following her with a grin on his face*  
  
Amanda: *pulls back her hood, revealing a beautiful young woman with sparkling blue eyes* *All guys gawk*  
  
Author: *smacks Sephiroth* Quit looking!  
  
Sephiroth: *grins and rubs face* Well, if you looked like her then maybe I'd stare at you more often.  
  
Author: *tears well up in her eyes and she runs away*  
  
Christine: *slowly backs away* Um.........  
  
*Sarah and Garcia hug, yelling excitedly and run away to "talk" and catch up on "stuff"*  
  
*Hershal does funky bike tricks and rides out of the fic*  
  
Christine: *blinks, seeing Sephiroth* Hey. Aren't you that crappy game boss Natalee's obsessed with?  
  
Natalee: Hey!  
  
Author: *comes back with an ice cream cone* *sees Natalee* Hello! Damn. You're hot. Wait......... *ahem*  
  
*Author and Natalee walk off together to plot evil ways at getting back at Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: *stares confused* Two of them?! (A/N: You have to know the "author" to understand :P)  
  
Ashley: *looks around for a way to escape* Damn these invisible walls!!!!!! Damn them all to the depths of hell!!!!  
  
Adam: *sees that Author finally included him in story* Yay! I'm in! *does a little dance* *is instantly smited by the God of 'holyfukyouareonecrappydancer'* *dies*  
  
Ashley: *waves flag and speaks in monotone voice* Yay! (Monty Python)  
  
Christine: *screams in horror at all video gameness and runs away tearing at her hair*  
  
Amanda: Um......do you eventually want me to do the disclaimer?  
  
*Author and Natalee come back*  
  
Together: Yay! Go Amanda!  
  
Amanda: *clears throat and brushes back hair majestically* *begins disclaimer poem* (It rhymes!!!)  
  
The Author's characters in this story are not her property,  
  
Even though she probably wishes that they could be,  
  
Kuja's hot and very yummy, despite his metal thong  
  
Cross dressing doesn't suit him. God, it's just so wrong.  
  
Square-Enix is the owner of most people in this story,  
  
I think I'll end this disclaimer cause it's getting really boring.  
  
Oh I can't resist, just another line or two.  
  
I love to rhyme to pass my time, it's great just like you! (the readers that is. lol)  
  
Everyone: *claps*  
  
Author: That was great! Since Chelsey ran away I guess you'll have to do all my disclaimers now.  
  
Natalee: Yah. Sephiroth IS hot.  
  
Author: What? That's not what I said.  
  
Natalee: I know. I love him so much. You're right. He's just so hard to resist. :P  
  
Author: *looks confused*  
  
Adam: *is dead*  
  
Amanda: *runs before they can lock her in a cage and force her to do more disclaimers*  
  
Sephiroth: *pouts* Awww. She's gone. Rats.  
  
Author: THAT'S IT! *makes everyone disappear, but Sephiroth* There. That's better. Argh. It was getting crowded in here. *glares at Sephiroth* And don't even get me started about shallow pricks.  
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs* Okay, I won't then.  
  
Author: *sighs in exasperation* On with the fic. Now. And please forgive spelling/grammer mistakes. Let me know in your review if anything's wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Vincent awoke to the feeling of something touching his face. His eyes blinked open and he smiled when he saw Tifa watching him, running one of her fingers gently down his cheek.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she frowned, "I didn't mean to wake you." Vincent yawned in reply and rolled onto his side so he was facing her.  
  
"It's one of the nicest things I've ever woken up to," he spoke softly, causing Tifa to blush. She was the vision of perfection. Even first thing in he morning, with her hair sticking every which way, and her tired eyes, she was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. His fingers itched to touch her soft skin and pull her closer to him.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, kissing her fingertips and pressing them lightly to his mouth. He stopped her hand momentarily and kissed her fingers in return before she could take her hand back.  
  
"What now?" Tifa asked carefully, trying her best not to ruin the moment, "I mean. What exactly are we? Very close friends that occasionally kiss?"  
  
Vincent sighed. He had been hoping this would wait until later. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Well.......how do you feel about me?"  
  
Vincent averted his eyes from her and stared guiltily at the wall. In truth, he loved her more then life itself, but to say that would almost certainly lead to Tifa making stupid choices and possibly even loving him back. He didn't want to take that risk of hurting her in the future just so he could have a little happiness now. He refused to be like Cloud.  
  
"Vincent?" the meek voice whispered beside him.  
  
"I think you're an amazing girl," he spoke hesitantly, "everyone who is near you is affected and they themselves become more loving and considerate like you. You glow. Your smile lights up the room when you come in. I admire you greatly."  
  
"You admire me?" she said, sounding slightly bitter, "This sounds too much like Cloud's goodbye speech....."  
  
Vincent bit his lip when he saw her face fall and her expression darken. "But Tifa. I'm not saying goodbye. I would like to remain here, for a while at least. We're friends aren't we?"  
  
"Friends," Tifa nodded, her liquid brown eyes searching his. He flinched away from her gaze. Looking at her just made him want to spill everything. To tell her that he wanted to spend every day of the rest of his life with her and hold her in his arms. He didn't want her to be unhappy like Lucretia. His past love had made it quite clear that he would never be capable of love, being such a heartless monster. He knew it was true. Tifa should have a better person. Not a monster. Not him.  
  
"What if I..........." Tifa trailed off, her voice faltering. "What if my feelings......" she tried again, still not able to finish.  
  
"You feel differently then I?" Vincent asked, trying to help her find the right words.  
  
Tifa nodded. "Yes........... W-what if the way I'm feeling, gets in the way of our friendship?" She looked at him nervously, waiting for a reaction. Vincent forced his expression to remain the same.  
  
"How could your feelings get in the way if we both agree we're friends?" Vincent asked. Please God, he thought inwardly, don't let it be too late. Don't let her fall for me........  
  
"I think........," Tifa took a calming breath, "I-I think that I'm.......in....w-well....that I'm in love with you." Vincent closed his eyes tightly, hoping his pained expression wasn't too obvious.  
  
"But why?" he muttered. She couldn't. She mustn't.  
  
"Why?" she spat, repeating his question "because I do! What about that doesn't make sense?" She lowered her voice a bit and looked away from Vincent. "I just can't help it. I know I'm just setting myself up by telling you this. I'm completely at your mercy. My heart is yours to break. Take your best shot."  
  
Vincent stared at her back, flabbergasted. Now what? He couldn't lie to her. Everything he had said before was the truth. He admired her greatly and it was out of that admiration his love for her had formed. To tell her 'I do not love you' would be such a lie that the thought of saying it made him feel sick. She was waiting for a reply. He knew that. And each second he waited would only add to her anxiety and hurt her more.  
  
He placed a hand on her back. Was she crying? He gently pulled her until she was facing him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they hadn't managed to spill down her cheeks. Yet. He hated that he had done this to her. He wanted to do every possible thing to keep her happy, but she seemed to refuse any other option but to be with him. A lone tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, something snapped. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over hers and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body to his. Tifa tensed in surprise and her eyes widened as his kisses moved down her cheek and jaw, slowing as they reached her neck. Vincent pulled away, shaking with want and leaned over her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tifa gasped. Vincent was confused at her surprise. What had she expected? She was an incredible person. If she could fall in love with someone like him then how hard could it be for him to be crazy about her? She hugged him tightly, pulling him on top of her unintentionally.  
  
"I suggest you move me off you," Vincent said in an amused tone. Tifa blushed, feeling his body respond to her. Vincent rolled to the side and sat up. Soft arms twined around his neck and Tifa kissed his cheek lovingly.  
  
"Hey you," Vincent objected, "just because you got me to confess doesn't mean you can use your powers over me and seduce me."  
  
"Oh, but it does," Tifa grinned, running her hands down his chest. People almost never touched Vincent with anything but the attacking end of a weapon. Tifa didn't cringe away from him like most people he'd encountered and he found that he didn't mind her contact. He pulled away from her and stood up, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't resist anything she did.  
  
"Max mentioned a town fair today," Vincent said casually as he fastened his cloak around his shoulders.  
  
"That's today?!" Tifa squealed excitedly, "we have to go!"  
  
Vincent smirked. "WE do?"  
  
Tifa pouted. "They only do this once a year. It's so much fun. I'll bet that they'll even have something there that you would enjoy!"  
  
Vincent smiled at her pleading face and leaned over the bed to kiss her cheek. She turned her head, pulling his cloak away from his face with a free hand, so their lips met and kissed him passionately. He moaned slightly against her lips and tangled his fingers in her hair, using a hand to pull her in even closer. Tifa teasingly pushed him away.  
  
"Well? Can we go?" Vincent narrowed his eyes at her innocent smile. She did that on purpose.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, "but I need to check on your injuries first. If you don't seem well enough to go out, then we'll just have stay here." She frowned and pushed herself up until she was sitting against the headboard.  
  
"That's not fair." He winked at her and motioned for her to scoot over and make more room for him.  
  
"Life never is my dear. Life never is." He turned her body so her back was to him and inspected the bandaging on the back of her head. Taking off the bandage he noticed that the wound was healing nicely and that it shouldn't cause Tifa any more discomfort.  
  
Tifa sighed impatiently as Vincent checked on her wound. Her heart was still racing from the knowledge that he loved her. He loved her! She wanted to run out into the middle of a large crowd and just scream it out. His warm breath on her neck was very distracting, but she ignored it, not wanting to give him any hint that he had as much power over her that she had over him.  
  
"Are you done yet?" she whined.  
  
"Hand me that leg," Vincent smiled.  
  
Tifa laughed and climbed into his lap, narrowly missing crushing a very unpleasant spot for Vincent. "Easy there," he said, adjusting her in his lap. As he leaned over her healing legs, she buried her face in his neck and giggled. She had extremely ticklish legs. She kissed his neck softly a couple times and could feel Vincent tensing, so as not to be distracted from his work. To finally be able to hug him and touch him made her happier then she ever imagined. She had done the impossible. She had given Vincent love.  
  
"Well?" she inquired once he was done.  
  
"You seem fine," he said regrettably. Tifa jumped up, using her hand to propel herself off the bed.  
  
Vincent yelped and closed his eyes tightly, not appreciating which part of him had been used for Tifa to jump up. Giggling quietly, she watched him wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Be careful," he said in a higher pitched voice then usual. Not able to contain her laughter, Tifa fell onto the bed. Vincent glared at her laughing form and shoved her onto the floor. Tifa poked her head up over the edge of the bed.  
  
"That's not very nice," she smiled.  
  
Vincent made a face at her and she crawled along the bed, over to him, in a seductive manner. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you...." Vincent jaw dropped when she gently ran her fingers along the 'injured area'.  
  
"H-hey," he gasped, grabbing her wrist lightly in his grip to stop her. She smiled at him and danced away when he tried to kiss her. Tifa came back, laughing at the annoyed expression on Vincent's face, and hugged him around the neck.  
  
"I'm going to change and get us some breakfast, okay? We can head out in the early afternoon." Vincent nodded and stole a kiss before she could escape again. After returning the favour, Tifa went to her closet and dug around in all her clothing. She pulled out a pair of tight jean shorts and a light blue top that said "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so." Vincent turned away as she pulled off the dress she had been sleeping in since their 'date'.  
  
She giggled at his apparent shyness and at the same time loved him all the more for it. Most men in his situation wouldn't have turned away. After doing up her shorts and pulling on the t-shirt, Tifa sat on the bed next to Vincent and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hungry?"  
  
Vincent turned towards her with a grin on his face. "For what?"  
  
"Breakfast," Tifa smiled, pretending not to understand. Standing, Tifa pulled Vincent up with her, leaning closer to brush her lips over his. "Come on now," she mumbled against his mouth.  
  
He obediently followed her into the front and sat at the bar, watching her with an adoring gaze. Tifa headed into the kitchen and dug through the bar fridge. She pulled out eggs and bread, hoping Vincent liked toast. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she stuck two slices of bread into the toaster. She was glad, for the first time, that her bar also served food. They would've starved by now if she didn't have food on hand. Grabbing two plates and mixing eggs at the same time, she put the plates on the counter and dumped the egg mixture into a frying pan.  
  
Vincent ran his fingers along the bar absentmindedly. This morning had been one of the nicest he'd had in long time. His mind was still having a hard time comprehending all that had happened. He glanced up when Tifa put a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of him.  
  
"Eat up," Tifa grinned, placing another plate beside his and hopping over the bar to sit next to him. They both munched quietly, each with their own thoughts. Vincent realized how hungry he was. He was used to not eating for large amounts of time, but the dinner from two nights ago had awoken his stomach and Tifa's cooking was to die for.  
  
Tifa finished her food first and leaned on Vincent contently. Once he was done she grabbed his place, before he could protest, and took the dishes into the back kitchen. "Are you ready to go?" she yelled to Vincent from the back.  
  
When he didn't answer she turned around and jumped in surprise. Vincent was standing right in front of her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"All set."  
  
His eyes shifted down to the front of her shirt, reading the words printed on it. Wrapping an arm seductively around her waist, he nuzzled her neck. "So my boyfriend thinks you're beautiful does he? I guess we're gonna have to fight it out," he teased. Giggling she escaped and ran into the front, grabbing her light jacket out of the closet.  
  
Vincent strolled casually out of the kitchen. "So how exactly are we getting there?" he asked, "I would've brought my vehicle if I knew you were going to drag me all over the city." Tifa shrugged and pulled on his arm.  
  
"We'll find a way, now come on!" Vincent found himself being half-dragged out the door and down the street. He straightened himself, causing her to release her grip. "Hurry Vincent," she whined impatiently. He smirked and took his time adjusting his cloak and smoothing back his hair. Tifa growled and started off without him. Laughing, Vincent quickly caught up with her and swept her up into his arms. A few people walking by gave him a strange look. Vincent put Tifa down and made his expression more sombre and serious, more like his old self.  
  
Tifa took his hand in hers and they walked towards the loud music and voices that could be heard throughout the city. They could see and hear the fair long before they were close to it. Huge rides towered up and were lit with brightly coloured lights and signs. Delicious smells drifted everywhere from all the different food booths. Happy faces were everywhere. Tifa practically glowed with excitement. Vincent managed a small smile for her sake. Large crowds made him nervous.  
  
"Oh! I want to go on that one!" she exclaimed pointing at the ferris wheel, "and that one! And that one! And-"  
  
"Tifa," Vincent said gently, "maybe we should focus on buying the tickets before you have a sensual overload and get a stroke or something."  
  
Tifa stuck out her tongue at him (A/N: cause that's mature :P) and he lead her in the direction of the ticket booth. Scanning the prices, he looked at the ticket seller with a disgusted expression and handed him seventy gil. Chump change for him, but it was a complete rip-off for two all day passes. The man smiled and handed him two wristbands. Tifa gleefully attached hers to her wrist and danced towards the ferris wheel. Vincent was amused at her childlike attitude and followed her slowly, hoping that she wasn't going to make him do anything too embarrassing.  
  
Tifa screeched to a halt when she almost collided with a familiar person. "Max!" she cried happily. She embraced her friend and Max laughed.  
  
"You seem to be feeling better." Tifa released her and looked at the guy who was attached to Max by her hand.  
  
"And you must be Brad," she smiled. Brad smiled and shook Tifa's hand.  
  
"I can tell you're the famous Tifa. Nice to meet you." Tifa beamed. Vincent slowly came up to the group, staying back a bit with the hopes that they wouldn't notice him. Max saw him almost instantly.  
  
"Vincent?! How'd Tifa talk you into coming?!" Tifa blushed and Max's grin grew wider, "ohhhhh, I get it." She winked at Vincent. His face remained expressionless and Tifa rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"He seems to go back into his shell when I take him in public," Tifa sighed.  
  
"Can't blame him," Brad teased, "I'd hide too." Max smacked him gently in the back of the head.  
  
"That's it! No more cotton candy for you!" she scolded. Brad pouted and looked at the ground in defeat. "Well," Max smiled, "we'd better be off. Have fun you two." Brad slung an arm around Max's shoulder and they headed off towards the game booths. (A/N: You know, the ones that are complete rip offs and are rigged so you can't win. lol. Actually I just say that cause I can't win. :P)  
  
Tifa frowned at Vincent. "That was rude. What's wrong with you?" Shrugging, Vincent looked away from her. She used a hand to pull his face back towards her. "Stop this. You're acting like you don't know me or something. Are you embarrassed to be with me in public?"  
  
"Of course not," Vincent spoke softly, "I love to be seen with you anywhere. It's the 'being seen' part I have a problem with. Not to mention this place is blinding me." Tifa shook her head and felt his arms wrap around her in a hug.  
  
"Would you like to go on the ferris wheel?" he asked with a smile. Tifa nodded against his chest and they walked over to the towering structure. Vincent kept his arm around Tifa's waist protectively, not liking the way some of the nearby men were looking at her.  
  
They waited in a short line and showed their wristbands to the ride operator. He waved them ahead and Vincent nervously climbed the stairs behind Tifa. Getting strapped in, Tifa held tightly to Vincent's arm. The ride began to move as the chairs rose higher into the air. It went around a couple times, finally stopping when they were almost at the top. Vincent leaned forward to look at the view and Tifa yelped in fear as their 'chair' rocked back and forth and tipped dangerously forward.  
  
"Vincent stop it," she whimpered, "you're gonna tip it over." Vincent leaned back and kissed her gently in apology, wrapping his cloak around both of them. It was cold up higher where a strong wind was blowing. (A/N: No their chair is not going to detach from the ride and go plummeting down towards the earth at unbelievable speeds while they scream in terror, thank you very much. Geez you people always assume that whatever I'm typing is going to lead to some sort of plot advancement. You fools. :P)  
  
The ride started up again and Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. Once they were on the ground again Tifa shakily lead Vincent towards another ride that seemed appealing. "Um, Tifa?" Vincent asked quietly.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Maybe you should go on the rides you like."  
  
"What do you mean?" she pouted.  
  
"I mean, I'll go try and find something that supposedly exists for me to enjoy. And.......we can meet back here later." Tifa considered his proposition for a minute.  
  
"All right," she agreed, "meet me near this booth around lunch time." Vincent smiled and pulled Tifa in for a long savoury kiss before letting her head off to the rides.  
  
"See you soon," he whispered. Once she was gone from his sight, he drifted in and out of the crowded booths until one caught his interest. A small shooting gallery was deserted. He began walking towards it and a little boy stopped him with a tug on his cloak. "Don't do that one mister, he made it so no one can win. The bullets don't ever hit the target. I watched." Vincent smiled slightly at the concerned youngster.  
  
"Thank you for warning me," he said, kneeling in front of the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I might just go over there and teach him a lesson." Vincent pressed ten gil into the little boy's hand and he looked up at Vincent with wide eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he beamed, mouth slightly open in awe. Vincent stood again as the boy skipped off happily to spend his money. Smirking, he headed over to the booth to test this "impossible" target. The guy running the booth looked up from his newspaper in surprise when Vincent threw some money onto the counter.  
  
"Ten shots, ten gil," the man grunted. Vincent placed another bill on the counter and picked up the small pellet gun that was supplied for the game. Focusing carefully he pulled the trigger in ten consecutive blows. The guy jumped a little and turned to see how horribly this sucker had missed. His face paled when he saw each of the ten targets had a small hole in the bulls eye.  
  
"Hey! You cheated!" he yelled at Vincent, jumping out of chair.  
  
"How have I cheated?" Vincent asked smugly, "by winning?" The guy cursed loudly and set up new targets. His voice had drawn quite a few people from surrounding booths. The guy looked at Vincent angrily.  
  
"Let's see you do that again, fancypants. Free of charge." Vincent ignored the man and placed ten gil on the counter. Taking up the gun again, he blocked out the loud whispers around him and fired off another ten shots. Some in the small crowd gasped and others clapped. Vincent dropped the gun on the counter and the booth guy growled.  
  
"It's impossible! You can't win! I made it so you can't!" His face went red when he realized what he had said. "Um.....I mean......"  
  
One of the people watching spoke up. "Hey! Shouldn't he get a prize?" The guy shot that person an evil look.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, offering Vincent a small doll thing, "here." Another person spoke up, "no! Give him that moogle!" The owner turned and flinched, seeing that they were pointing to the largest, most expensive prize there was hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Everyone else called out their unanimous agreement and the guy pulled down the large stuffie and tossed it at Vincent, who caught it easily. "Thank you," he smiled, making his way back to his and Tifa's meeting place, parting the now large crowd. One of the more attractive girls followed after him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"That was quite an impressive show," she cooed, touching his arm. He shrugged her off and stopped, coming to the place where Tifa would find him for lunch.  
  
"I see you've stopped. That's better. My name is Chelsey." (A/N: Mwahahahahaha!) She offered Vincent her hand and he ignored her, eyes scanning the crowd. She pouted slightly, but seemed more determined then ever. "Well? Were you planning on eating lunch? Cause I'm starved!" Vincent looked at her blankly. Geez, she knew some men were a challenge, but this guy was ridiculous. No one refused Chelsey Bleker! (A/N: I am so dead. :P Heehee.)  
  
Putting her hands on her hips she glared at him. "Well? Aren't you going to offer me lunch?" Vincent smirked.  
  
"You're welcome to eat. In fact, I encourage it." She stomped her prissy foot, beginning to get upset.  
  
"Now see here-"  
  
"Vincent!" a happy voice rang out as Tifa jumped into Vincent's arms. Chelsey frowned, seeing he was with someone. She stormed off in a huff and left the happy couple behind in her wake.  
  
"I missed you," Tifa giggled in Vincent's ear.  
  
"I know. I mean we've been apart for so long," Vincent smirked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, be nice," Tifa smiled, kissing him. Vincent released her and reached behind him.  
  
"Look what I won you!" he grinned proudly. Tifa's eyes widened when she saw the enormous plushie in Vincent's arms.  
  
"Where did you get that from?!" she asked, hugging it tightly.  
  
Vincent shrugged and smiled, "I guess I'm just good at everything." The rest of the afternoon went by quite quickly and before they knew it the sun was setting and the fairgrounds were almost empty. Vincent would never admit it, but he had had fun going on some of the rides after lunch with Tifa. He'd never been to a festival before.  
  
Placing a gentle arm around Tifa's shoulder, he started to steer her towards the exit. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, pulling away.  
  
"It's getting a bit late," he smiled, "we've already had lunch and dinner here. Were you planning on sleeping here too?" Tifa shook her head and pouted.  
  
"I just didn't want to go yet."  
  
Vincent laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're impossible, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yup," she beamed happily. Her look became serious and she hugged him, leaning her head on his chest. "It doesn't bother you does it?"  
  
"Of course not," he reassured her, nuzzling the top of her head. They stood like that for a moment until someone whistled and another voice yelled 'get a room'. Vincent turned to see Max, Brad and Gary walking towards them. Gary looked slightly miffed at the fact that Brad was holding Max's hand. He kept glancing at them and frowning at the ground. Max seemed to have positioned herself between the two guys on purpose since Brad was shooting Gary evil looks as well.  
  
Vincent let go of Tifa quickly and stepped back. Max sighed and smiled at Tifa. She leaned over and whispered in Tifa's ear so the two guys couldn't hear her. "These two pouters here have been hanging out with me all day and I don't think they exactly like each other. I have a feeling that their bickering is over me."  
  
Tifa nodded. "Not that I blame them." Max rolled her eyes and looked over at Vincent.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going. You guys want to go get a drink or something?" Max asked Tifa hopefully.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "No thanks. Vincent and I are going to head back to the bar."  
  
"Isn't that usually where you go to get a drink?" Brad teased.  
  
Tifa giggled. "That's true."  
  
"I don't think they'll have much time for drinking, with their busy plans for tonight," Max grinned. Tifa went red and looked shocked that Max would suggest that.  
  
Vincent shook his head. He just wanted to get back to the bar and sleep. Maybe they'd talk for a while or something, but he was actually feeling tired.  
  
Brad tugged a little on Max's hand. "Come on, kitten, we've got some plans of our own to take care of."  
  
Max blushed at the nickname and smacked his arm playfully. "Quiet you!"  
  
Gary looked like he was ready to tear the guy limb from limb. Vincent cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the small group to him.  
  
"I best be taking Tifa home now. She only got special permission to be out of bed today. I don't want her getting sick again because she didn't get a chance to fully recover."  
  
"Awwww. You're so cute," Max giggled, "you're all concerned about her. Well, we won't keep you any longer. Come on Brad. Let's shove off. See ya Gary." Max waved goodbye over her shoulder as she and Brad headed for his car. Gary glared at their retreating backs.  
  
"What does she see in that guy?" he muttered.  
  
"Well, he's cute, he's charming, he knows exactly what to say at exactly the right time, he's got money, he's got-"  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed, "I get it!" He stormed off muttering about life being unfair.  
  
Vincent smirked. "That wasn't very nice Tifa. Poor Gary's gonna have no self-esteem when you're done with him." Shrugging, Tifa pulled Vincent to her and brushed her lips over his teasingly.  
  
"Are you going to keep scolding me or forget about Gary for now?" she smiled.  
  
Vincent answered by scooping her up in his arms and kissing her neck. "I'm taking you home now, so you'd better behave."  
  
"Of course," she said in a tone that implied she would never do otherwise. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed as he carried her easily. There was still enough light to see by and the two decided to walk home. More like Vincent would walk, Tifa would ride. Tifa started to drift off as Vincent strolled along at a consistent pace. The surprisingly warm evening air was refreshing and felt nice against her skin.  
  
Vincent sighed contently, glancing every now and then at the sleeping woman in his arms. She was so happy and peaceful. She didn't have any idea of the horrors that went on in his mind and body. He wanted to keep it that way. When they finally reached the bar, he shifted Tifa so he could reach in her pocket and grab the key to unlock the bar door. Pushing it open, he carried Tifa into the back apartment and pulled back the covers, then laid her on the bed.  
  
She made a small sound and rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around the pillow. Vincent smiled and pulled the blanket up over her body. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He stepped carefully around the bed and headed back into the bar. It wasn't that he minded sleeping in the bed with her, it just didn't feel right. Like he was trying to take advantage of her or something. He took of his cloak and laid it across a barstool. Removing his headband and shirt as well, he grabbed a spare blanket and curled up on the couch. Tomorrow he'd have to head back to Nibelheim. He'd been away from the mansion for quite awhile. He was afraid of how Tifa was going to take that news.  
  
He closed his eyes and groaned slightly. She was not going to be a happy camper. He let his tired body relax and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Jerking awake suddenly Vincent shot out his clawed hand and tightly grasped the arm of the intruder that was next to the couch. A small cry came from them and Vincent released the arm. "Tifa?" he asked groggily. He glanced to the side, trying to see the clock. It was still dark out so it couldn't be morning yet.  
  
She sat down next to him and rubbed her arm. "Ow. Vincent that hurt," she said in a tired voice. Vincent sat up, causing the blanket to fall off his upper body. He cuddled Tifa to him and checked her arm, making sure he hadn't cut her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her bruise that was slowly appearing. She pushed him back onto the couch and snuggled down onto his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, "I put in your bed. Now go and get some sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep right here thanks," she said defiantly, pulling herself over so she was using his body for a bed, "it you aren't staying in my bed, then I'm coming to yours." Vincent shook his head and tried to pry her off.  
  
"Tifa, come on. You can't sleep here. Tifa. Tifa?" He shook her gently and she lifted her head, propping it on his chest and smiling with her eyes half closed.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"You have to sleep in your bed."  
  
"No," she growled and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding fast. She was persistent, he'd give her that. He sighed and gave up. This was a battle he would not win. When she felt that he wasn't going to rip her off him anymore, she loosened her grip and her hands moved to his sides in a loose hug. Her breathing became even and calm and he leaned his head back again. Well he certainly knew who held the whip in this relationship.  
  
He slipped his arms around her, smiling to himself. Yup. She was going to be pissed. If she couldn't spend a single night without him now then how was she going to stand a couple weeks while he was gone? Oh well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. He fell back asleep listening to Tifa's quiet breathing.  
  
***  
  
Tifa's eyes blinked open and she raised a hand, disoriented, to block out the rays of sun that were shining in her face. She looked down at Vincent and blushed slightly. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She frowned and ran her hand down the numerous scars that zigzagged across his well developed chest. They were awful looking. Who had done this to him?  
  
Vincent's hand suddenly shot to the side and pulled his shirt over himself. She looked at him, feeling scared for some reason, like she'd been caught going through his stuff. His eyes burned with anger, pain and regret. He blinked and looked away from her. "Vincent........" she said softly.  
  
"I know," he snapped bitterly, "I'm disgusting and a horrifying monster. You can get off me. I won't feel bad. I understand."  
  
Tifa silently pulled the shirt away and slowly kissed each of the scars that covered his chest. She then kissed him. He could feel her body shaking and pushed her back gently to find tears running down her cheeks. "That bastard," she growled, her voice sounding cracked and painful, "Hojo did this didn't he?!" She hugged Vincent tightly and he sat up, causing her to be in his lap.  
  
"Please don't cry. I deserved everything I got. Think of all the countless people that suffered under my own hand when I was a Turk." Tifa buried her face in his chest. How could he be so calm about something so cruel? So inhumane? They had obviously tortured him somehow. She couldn't stand the thought of Vincent going through more suffering then all the things she had already learned of. No wonder he's the way he is.  
  
Vincent stroked her hair until she had calmed down and when she looked up into his eyes she could see tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
"You know," he said with a quivering voice, "you're the first one to feel pain for me. I don't know whether to hate your pity or be grateful for your caring." His arms wrapped around her like a little boy squeezing his teddy bear for comfort. "All I know is that if I let you into this grief it will take over you too. I can't have that." He gripped her shoulders lightly and stared into her eyes, seemingly searching for something. "I love you," he whispered, claiming her lips.  
  
Tifa kissed him like it was the last time they were going to ever see each other. When they broke apart, Vincent wiped his eyes, feeling embarrassed at his display of weakness. Tifa was content to be held in his arms. Even if it was the only thing she could do, it was still something.  
  
"I have to go back to the mansion today," Vincent said suddenly.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Tifa demanded, pulling away from him and standing in one fluid motion, "you're running from me because I've seen you shirtless? Are you saying you'd stay if I returned the favour?!"  
  
Vincent was surprised at how angry she could get over such a small thing. "I'm coming back in a couple weeks-"  
  
"A COUPLE WEEKS?!" she yelled, causing him to flinch. This was even worse then he had anticipated. "Is this because you feel the need to hide from me?! Why?"  
  
Vincent grabbed her hand in his, shaking his head. "I already planned to go back last night. It has nothing to do with anything from this morning. Please Tifa. I just need to set my affairs in order. I can't always be around."  
  
Tifa looked hurt at that last comment. "Not that I wouldn't like to be around you all the time," he quickly added. Sighing, he hugged her to him. "Look. I'll go, come back, and take you out somewhere special, okay?" Tifa pushed away and shook her head.  
  
"If you're leaving, to go to my home town no less, then I'm coming too."  
  
Vincent stood up and paced alongside the bar. "You can't come with me. Then who would watch the bar?"  
  
Tifa frowned thoughtfully and walked over in front of Vincent, stopping his pacing. Max and Gary can watch it for me. Please can I go? I can't stand the thought of you leaving. What if some beautiful woman steals you away from me? I don't want to lose you when I only just got you."  
  
"You're not making any sense," Vincent smiled, "and if some woman tries to take me away, then I'll tell her that I already have a woman of incomparable beauty waiting for me at home." She blushed and leaned against him.  
  
"What are we now?" Tifa asked with an amused tone, "it seems kind of immature to call you my boyfriend." Vincent laughed warmly.  
  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He could see a twinkle in her eyes at his last comment.  
  
"Well, I have a couple of ideas of what you could be, but that still doesn't change my mind. I'm coming with you."  
  
Vincent nodded and lovingly kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say."  
  
Tifa smiled happily, knowing he had given up. "I'll go phone Max," she grinned. He watched her back with a fond smile. Since admitting his newfound feelings to himself and Tifa his love had grown stronger more rapidly then he had thought possible. She already had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. Not that he minded. He was willing to do anything for her. He'd never felt like this about a woman before and it kind of scared him.  
  
Tifa finished her phone calls to Max and Gary. Max had grudgingly agreed to do her a favour and Gary had eagerly agreed when he found out Max would be there with him. She sighed happily as she hung up the phone. It was still wonky and hung off the wall crookedly, reminding her of the night Vincent had come to her rescue. So much had happened in such a small amount of time. Vincent gave her a strange look and she realized she was staring at him. Smiling, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Closing her eyes, she made a silent wish. Let me be happy. Just this once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Author: Awwwww they are the cutest couple! ^_^  
  
Sephiroth: *rolls his eyes* No one's cuter then me.  
  
Author: *puts her hands on her hips* God. You are so conceited.  
  
Sephiroth: *grins* Guilty. I'm a god. I can't help it.  
  
Author: *mutters* Some god.  
  
Sephiroth: What was that?!  
  
Author: *smiles sweetly* Nothing........  
  
Sephiroth: *frowns* I'm cute..... Right?  
  
Author: *huggles him* Of course you are. *leans in to kiss him*  
  
Adam: *appears again and scares author, stopping her from kissing Sephiroth* Hey! I'm alive!  
  
Sephiroth: You ruined the moment! *stabs Adam with Masemune* Take that you stupid moment ruiner!  
  
Author: *shakes her head* Now boys-  
  
Sephiroth: *hides bloody sword behind his back* He started it!  
  
Author: *laughs* Yup. It's always Adam's fault. Anyway, getting back to the fic. I hope you all liked the last chapter. I did! lol. This one was very fluffy and there's more of it where that came from! Yay! My bed is trying to eat me! Ahhhh! I'll trying and post before I'm completely engulfed in blankets. AFksjo9f439otkmgsdvs........................................................ ........................mmmdfskfjiHelopEsgsjgsHELPMEEEEEEgfyf76r7!!!!!!!! *comes up for air* NOOOOOOOOO!!!! TAKE THIS EVIL BLANKETS!!!! *dumps bleach on coloured blanket*  
  
Blanket: *writhes in pain* AHHHHHHHHHH! It burnsis!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Author: *laughs evilly*  
  
Sephiroth: *smiles proudly* She learned that from me.  
  
Author: Please review and all that jazz. Do it for the sake of............um........dying......kids! Yah! That's it. *ahem* But seriously, please review and tell me what you thought. Was it too soon for them to say 'I love you?' That was one of the concerns I had. Also, do you think Vincent was too loving? And was Tifa too childish and perky? lol. Lots of questions. I kind of used some inner monologue to make them wonder how things had happened so fast. So yah. Tell me what you thought. :P Just keep reviewing. Just keep reviewing. Just keep reviewing, reviewing, reviewing. What do we do? We review! REVIEW! Oh ho ho ho ho ho, I love to REEEEVVVIEEEWWWWWW!!!! When you waaaaant to review you want to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! lol. And for those of you not taking the hint...... *holds up giant flashing lit up sign that say 'REVIEW NOW' in big humongous, completely obvious letters* See you all next chapter.  
  
Sephiroth: *whispers to readers* Please review. It puts her in a good mood and well....... *grins* I reap the benefits. I promise not to destroy the world if you do. *makes puppy dog eyes* Puhweeze? *author spots him* Crap, gotta go! See ya. :D 


	6. Ch6: Chocobos!

Author: dances and sings It's the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter! Hooray! Hooray! And now it's time to play! clears her throat realizing other people are there Um.................hi. How long have you been sitting there? That long eh? Heh heh. Well, welcome to chapter six of this fic. I'm not really in the mood for author's notes right now. I'm sad.  
  
Sephiroth: I know what will cheer you up!  
  
Author: OO What..................?  
  
Sephiroth: DANCING KIRBYS!!!!  
  
( " )  
  
( " )  
  
( " ) (he's doing that waving bellydance thing with his arms. lol)  
  
Author: Awwwww! Heeheehee. And just for Ashley: /  
  
A ladle! Yayness! lol. Before anymore insanity ensues, I'm gonna cut these author's notes short, do a disclaimer, and start the story.  
  
Chelsey: I'm here! I'm here! Let me do it!  
  
Author: nods Disclaimer away!  
  
Chelsey: Natalee............I mean...........um......the author does not own any of the characters in this story except her OC of course and that's kind of obvious so....... sees look author is giving her Yah......they are owned by Sqaure-Enix. Yayness! I'm done! kisses Inuyasha and runs away  
  
Inuyasha: Um..........? When did I get here?  
  
Author: shrugs Whatever. Time for the story!!!! :D  
  
Vincent watched Tifa packing a small bag of clothes and other necessities and smiled at her turned back. She seemed so excited about going back to Nibelheim. It surprised him considering how many bad memories she had left behind there. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He snapped out of his thoughts when Tifa placed a hand on his arm and grinned at him.  
  
"All set!"  
  
Vincent shook his head and kissed her, catching Tifa off guard. "I still have to pick up the chocobos and we were supposed to wait for Max and Gary to get here."  
  
"Who cares?!" Tifa exclaimed, laughing, "I want to go now!" She danced around the bar impatiently and hopped up on the counter after awhile, tired out. Vincent walked slowly over to her and studied her carefully, leaning his face closer to hers. Putting a hand on the back of his neck, Tifa pulled Vincent forward and kissed him deeply, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Vincent leaned into it, running a hand down her cheek and neck softly.  
  
Max cleared her throat behind them and the two jumped apart. "Max!" Tifa smiled nervously, "when did you get here?"  
  
"A couple seconds too early apparently," Max smirked, eyes twinkling. Vincent sat on the couch, propping up his feet. There was no way he was going to let this irritating woman get an embarrassed reaction out of him. Tifa face was so red she looked sunburned. Gary came through the door and glanced around at the tense group.  
  
"Hey guys!" he grinned, "I'm here. Let the party begin!" Shaking her head, Max jumped up beside Tifa.  
  
"We have much more fun without you, believe me." Gary pouted and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you better get used to me. We're gonna be bunk buddies for two weeks." Max groaned and slumped back onto the bar.  
  
"Tifa kill me now," she begged, grabbing her friend's arm. Tifa could only smile and shrug. The group was silent for a moment until Gary spoke up.  
  
"So, um, when exactly are you guys heading out?"  
  
"Oh!" Tifa said, hopping up, "we're late! The chocobo guy's expecting us!" Vincent nodded silently and stood, picking up Tifa's overstuffed bag. Tifa ran into the back to get something she'd forgotten, leaving Vincent alone with Max and Gary.  
  
"What was that all about?" Max asked with a smile, "you were kissing her back." Vincent shot her a half-glare, not really angry with the woman. He felt grateful that there was someone he could talk to.  
  
"I-I told her. That I love her. And I do," Vincent sighed, stumbling over his words. Max hugged him excitedly.  
  
"I knew it! I was right! Ha!" She turned to Gary with a smug smile. "You owe me thirty gil buddy! Ha!" Vincent watched her with an amused smile and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I promise to take good care of her while we're gone."  
  
"I know you will," Max grinned, patting a hand on his shoulder. Tifa came back into the front, looking strangely at Max, who was practically in Vincent's arms. "So, you guys check that out on the way," Max winked, covering for them.  
  
Vincent nodded, playing along. "I'll do that." Tifa shrugged it off and came over to the pair, hugging Max tightly.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple weeks," she smiled tearfully, "maybe sooner if we're lucky."  
  
"Lucky, right," Gary scoffed, receiving a swift kick in the ass from Max.  
  
"I'll see you then," Max said, coming back to Tifa and hugging her tighter, "behave yourself. And have fun. You deserve a vacation." After all the last goodbyes were said and Tifa had made sure everything was in order, Vincent managed to drag her out and get her to the chocobo stables.  
  
Vincent knocked lightly on the door, still holding Tifa's hand. A man with black hair and bright blue eyes answered the door and smiled at them. "Vincent! It's a pleasure. Been awhile since I've last seen you."  
  
"It has," Vincent smiled, shaking the man's hand, "Bruce, this is Tifa." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Vincent, having only ever seen him travel alone.  
  
"Very nice to meet you," he smiled, kissing her hand lightly, "Vincent has fine taste in woman I see." He winked at her and walked towards one of the stable doors. "This one in here is Ashlei. She's a little feisty at times, but once she warms up to you, you've made a friend for life."  
  
Tifa cautiously approached the stable and smiled nervously at the beautiful blue chocobo. "Hi there, pretty one." She tentively reached out a hand to pet the soft neck feathers and was surprised to find that the chocobo nuzzled her hand happily. An almost purring noise was coming from her throat. "Awwww, Ashlei. You're so cute," she grinned. Vincent was pleased to see that she was taking it so well. Most first timers were terrified of the large birds.  
  
Bruce led him over to his usual bird and he scratched Torro's neck companionably. "How's my guy?" he cooed softly at the black chocobo.  
  
Tifa laughed when she heard him and Vincent shot a warning glare in her direction. This chocobo was the only thing he had ever made a fool out of himself for because, unlike humans, it didn't mock him and regarded the attention with only love and trust. Chocobos he could handle, Tifa was a whole other story. Torro rubbed his head on Vincent's chest and chirped happily. 'Kweh!'  
  
"Yah, yah, I know. We'll go soon." Vincent patted the bird and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I should probably warn you," Bruce said thoughtfully, "Ashlei's new to the stable, but I think her and Torro have taken a liking to each other. They're both such a high class that I'm considering breeding them."  
  
Vincent smiled at his usual travel companion. "Congratulations buddy. It seems you've found yourself a new friend."  
  
Torro looked at him and tilted his head slightly. 'Wwwwark?' Tifa came over to Vincent's stable and leaned her head on his shoulder. Torro backed away nervously and made a soft 'kweh?' at Vincent. Patting Torro's neck, he pulled him gently forward towards Tifa.  
  
"This is Tifa. See? Nice Tifa." He pet Tifa's hair gently and she looked at him like he was crazy. Torro tentively came closer and she pet his feathers gently.  
  
'Kweh! Kwwwweh!' he chirped happily, rubbing on her as well.  
  
"I think he likes you," Vincent smiled, "and I can understand why." Bruce waited for them to finish with the birds and cleared his throat. Vincent left Tifa with Torro and Ashlei and walked back to Bruce. "Here," he said softly, handing Bruce a handful of gil, "I'm paying in advance for the two weeks they'll be with us. I'll keep them fed and happy."  
  
Bruce shook his head. "This is way too much. I can't accept this. You always return the chocobos to me in better condition then when they were here." Vincent smiled when the young man tried to shove the gil back at him.  
  
"Sorry my friend, but you've always been good to me. I know you need the money, so quit whining." Bruce nodded and hugged Vincent  
  
(A/N: Yes, men are not stupid wussy's who are afraid of being accused of being gay in my story. They actually can hug like real people because they're friends.)  
  
"Thank you," Bruce smiled, "I'll be able to fix up the stables and my house. Maybe Natalee with actually notice me instead of the chocobos for once."  
  
"Natalee?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yah. You remember that cute brunette that visits my stable all the time, don't you?" Vincent shrugged. "Well, she talks to me and stuff, but I'm too shy to ask her out and even if I wasn't she's either really shy or oblivious to my flirting to notice. Either way, I'm going insane."  
  
"It'll work out," Vincent assured him, glancing at Tifa, "trust me. Just make sure she knows how you feel."  
  
"Thanks. Geez, I never thought I'd be taking dating advice from a man like you. No offence or anything, but you've changed."  
  
"I know," Vincent smiled, "but we'd better get going."  
  
"Of course," Bruce nodded, "Sorry for keeping you."  
  
"Time well wasted," Vincent said with a grin. Tifa was waiting impatiently for them, already seated on Ashlei's back. Torro was clawing the stable ground, wanting to go. "I think they're trying to tell us something," he laughed, looking at Bruce.  
  
"Well, then get going. I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
Vincent mounted Torro and squeezed his legs gently to get him walking. Ashlei followed automatically and 'warked' happily to be on their way at last. Once they made it to the road, Vincent turned and waved to Bruce, then urged Torro into a run, hearing Tifa's chocobo keeping up the pace nicely. Ashlei came along side him and Tifa grinned, bouncing up and down on the chocobo's back.  
  
She had never felt anything like this before. It was exhilarating. She closed her eyes, completely trusting the chocobo beneath her. They rode hard all day and made it nearly halfway to their destination before the sun began to set. Vincent dismounted and smirked at Tifa who was rubbing her sore behind. "What?" she whined, glaring at him, "I'm sore!" Vincent simply shrugged and went over to the small inn they had found. It was almost hidden in the trees and only a few houses were around it, giving Vincent the impression that it was a newly developed town.  
  
Tifa followed nervously, leading Ashlei with her. Boldly going up to the front desk, he asked the innkeeper quietly for a room. The man looked suspiciously at Vincent and wondered why the young man wouldn't look him in the eyes. Tifa came in and linked her arm in his, leaning her head on his arm.  
  
"A man out there helped me put the chocobos in their stable. They should be fine til morning." Vincent nodded down at her with a gentle smile. His face hardened again when he glanced back up at the innkeeper.  
  
"You do have vacancies, do you not?"  
  
"Yes sir," the man nodded quickly, "I get you a room." He went into the back and came out a few moments later with a key and some forms for Vincent to fill out. "What name will it be under?"  
  
"Valentine," Vincent said quickly, "and I'll pay in advance. We'll be leaving quite early tomorrow."  
  
Tifa smacked his arm gently. "Vincent, don't be so rude. Sorry, sir. We've been travelling all day. He's a little cranky. I'll fill out those forms for you. I'm not getting up earlier then nine, so we'll be out by lunchtime at the latest."  
  
Vincent stared speechless at Tifa, who was making plans like she was in charge of the whole thing. "Whatever the lady wants will be fine," he sighed heavily. He took the key the man offered to him and waited a few minutes while Tifa finished up their registration stuff.  
  
"Here you are," she smiled sweetly at the man. He nodded gratefully at her and read over the forms carefully.  
  
"All right, Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. There's a pool out back if you'd like to use it. It's still a bit cool for swimming, but the water's heated. Enjoy."  
  
Tifa thanked him profusely and Vincent gently gripped her arm, leading her up the stairs. "What exactly did you write on there?" he asked, smiling at her embarrassed face.  
  
"Nothing important," she said, clearly hiding something. Vincent shrugged and the came to their room quickly in the small inn. He unlocked the door and pushed it open to find a tidy, homey looking room. Tifa hopped up onto the bed excitedly.  
  
"I like it here," she grinned, "in fact. I think I'm going to test out that pool."  
  
"You do that," Vincent stated flatly. Tifa pouted.  
  
"Come swimming with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" she pouted slightly, "come on. It'll be fun." Vincent still refused and lay back on the bed while she went in the small bathroom to change. Coming out shyly, she blushed and kept a towel wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
"You can't swim in a towel," Vincent commented. He didn't see what she was so embarrassed about. He could see her black bathing suit straps where the towel didn't cover. "Oh come on Tifa. It can't be that bad. Let's see."  
  
She opened the towel, blushing bright red. His mouth opened slightly at the revealing bikini she was wearing.  
  
"I should've tried it on before I bought it," she admitted, embarrassed. Vincent shook his head slightly.  
  
"It may show a little more then what would be considered modest, but you look beautiful." He felt like a horny male, not able to pry his eyes off her. "I wouldn't recommend going down to the pool like that though."  
  
Tifa grinned mischievously. "I'll be fine. If you don't want me picking up a bunch of new guys then I guess you'll just have to come with me, won't you?"  
  
Vincent shook his head, but felt jealousy gnawing in his stomach. Damn her. "Have fun," he said, with a hint of regret in his voice.  
  
Tifa climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms over her chest, leaning her back against his knees and looking back at him upside-down. "You want to come with me, don't you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"This body hasn't seen sunlight in thirty somewhat years and if you thought you needed a tan, you should see me."  
  
"Excuses, excuses," she smiled, shaking her head, "you can't hide forever." 'Says you,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well...........then I guess I'll see you later." Kissing Vincent gently before she left, she had to stop herself from going any further. They had both seemed more eager lately. Throwing the towel over her shoulder, Tifa marched bravely downstairs and out into the back where the pool was.  
  
Vincent sat up and stood, going into the bathroom. He removed the cloak and headband that were always adorning his thin body. Studying his face in the mirror, he sighed. What did she see in him? The time he spent in a chemical sleep sure hadn't done anything for him. He dropped the rest of his clothing to the ground and turned some knobs in the shower, climbing into the hot streams of water that began. The water felt good on his weary body. He grabbed the mini shampoo that was on the counter and massaged some into his long dark hair, realizing too late that it was a fruit scented one. 'Oh well'.  
  
After a while in the shower, he decided he had wasted enough water. Stepping out into the bathroom, he wrapped a small towel around his waist and went back in the room with his bundle of clothes. He always kept spare ones tucked deep in his cape, and considering the smell of his usual outfit he was surprised Tifa hadn't commented on it. He smoothed out the black dress pants on the bed and laid the t-shirt over top. A very wet looking Tifa came back through the door and grinned at Vincent.  
  
"I see you're coming to join me," she smiled, referring to the towel wrapped around his waist, "let's see you're bathing suit."  
  
"Tifa, no," Vincent said, backing away quickly, "I wouldn't recommend you do that." Tifa couldn't resist grabbing away his towel and clapped a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! You could've just said you weren't wearing anything underneath!" Vincent smirked at her blushing face and pulled on his boxer briefs and the clean pants. (A/N: Dear god. I never thought about the freaking characters and what underwear they wear until now)  
  
Vincent cleared his throat and grinned at her. "You can look now." Tifa peeked through her fingers nervously.  
  
"I am so sorry," she apologized. Vincent just laughed at her embarrassed expression.  
  
"You don't have to get so upset. You're right. I should've warned you." Tifa looked at him strangely then shook her head and hugged him, liking how his clean soft skin felt against her. "Ahh! You're cold!" Vincent gasped, jerking away from her. Tifa laughed evilly and grabbed him again. Vincent squirmed away from her again and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his well-developed chest. The material was tighter then he remembered.  
  
"I must have grown since the last time I wore this," he noted, seeing how it hugged his body. Tifa studied him with great interest.  
  
"I really like that shirt," she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Let's get some dinner," Vincent smiled, shoving her in the direction of the bathroom, "you'd better dress yourself first. We don't need the waiters screwing up our orders cause they're busy staring at you." Tifa stuck out her tongue at him and grabbed a clean set of clothes, going into the bathroom. As she dressed and brushed her hair, she smiled to herself. The poor guy would never believe he looked good in anything.  
  
Vincent waited patiently on the bed, hoping she wouldn't take too long. His stomach was growling hungrily, but he tried to ignore it. "Tifa, what are you doing?" he called into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec!"  
  
A few minutes later, Tifa emerged from the bathroom dressed in fresh jeans and a black comfy blouse. "You look nice," Vincent smiled, "what's the occasion?"  
  
"I'm with you," Tifa blushed happily, coming over to hug him. Vincent hugged her back warmly. He found it strange that he had become so affectionate in such a small amount of time. It was stranger yet that he didn't really care how it made him look. He loved Tifa and loved making her happy. It worked the way it was. Neither said anything for a while, content to remain in each other's arms. Tifa pulled back suddenly and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm starved! Let's get some food!" Vincent followed her happy form downstairs into the small dining room. Dinner passed by without a single mishap and Vincent carried Tifa back to their room, on account of the fact that she was a little tipsy from all the wine they'd had with dinner. Once back in their room, Tifa changed into her pyjamas and Vincent removed his shirt again. He made a mental note to buy pyjamas somewhere in the near future before Tifa got him some with little bunnies on them or something of the sort.  
  
He climbed in one side of the bed, ready for sleep, and Tifa fell onto the other. Giggling to herself she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, almost getting him on the nose. "Time for bed now," he scolded her with a smile. She nodded obediently and snuggled under the covers next to him. Vincent turned on side towards her and wrapped a loose arm around Tifa's waist, sighing softly. It had been a long day and he was happy to finally get some sleep. Tifa placed a gentle hand on the arm that held her. She was happier then she ever imagined being. What in the world could be better then being held in Vincent's arms? A slight blight crept across her face as a different thought entered her mind. Well.........maybe there could be better things. Tifa's eyes slowly closed as she thought about the day coming up. What would it be like to go back to Nibelheim again?  
  
Tifa opened her eyes suddenly, looking around. She must've dozed off. Glancing at Vincent, her eyes became wide. Where was he? The bed was gone as well. Tifa growled in frustration. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
She was standing in a small walkway with an overhanging arch that marked the entrance to a small town. Wait a minute. She recognized this place........... She was back in Nibelheim. A familiar spiky-haired figure came walking through the fog that hung thick in the air. Cloud? What was he doing here? A grin came to the man's face when he saw her and he walked forward quickly, hugging her tightly and kissing her. What was going on? Cloud pulled back suddenly.  
  
"You left me for that?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Vincent who was lying on the ground with the Buster Sword jammed into his chest. She wanted to run to his side and make sure he was still alive. How could Cloud have done this? All the crimson blood that surrounded him in a puddle made it hard for her not to be sick to her stomach.  
  
"Cloud?! What did you do?!" she yelled at her former love. Cloud just grinned evilly and advanced on her.  
  
"I asked you a question, you whore. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT CREATURE?!"  
  
"You left me! You went to find Aeris remember?! I........I DON'T KNOW! Get away from me! Please! You didn't want me anymore so I thought......." Tifa began to cry as Cloud yelled meaningless words at her angrily and hit her repeatedly with his fists.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed over and over as he beat her.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Tifa screamed loudly, jerking awake, covered in sweat and tears. Vincent was at her side immediately, hugging her and stroking her hair.  
  
"Tifa? TIFA?! What is it?! What's happened? Are you hurt? For god sakes woman! Answer me!" Tifa sobbed uncontrollably in his arms as Vincent rocked her gently and whispered comfortingly in her ear. What the hell had happened to her? After a long time, Tifa's crying stopped and she held tightly to Vincent, her entire body shaking. Vincent kissed her forehead and pried her off so he could look at her.  
  
"What is it Tifa?" he asked softly.  
  
"C-cloud..........," she choked out before bursting into tears again. Vincent laid her down and held her, silently cursing that prick for what he did to this poor woman. She didn't deserve the way people treated her. He hoped that he could help Tifa see how wonderful she really was, not what people had told her while she grew up. Slut and whore were not uncommon names for her. He had learned all this from the stories Tifa would accidentally spill from time to time when she was feeling down.  
  
On impulse, he pulled her over and kissed her lips tenderly. She clung to him like he was her only way to live. Breaking away after a moment, he looked sadly down at her tear stained face. "It isn't real Tifa. It's not real. It's going to be okay." He hugged her tightly until the only thing he felt was her heart beating and an occasional hiccup from so much crying. Eventually her breathing became even again and he pulled back to see her sleeping. Confused and frustrated, Vincent watched her sleeping form. Every time they were together things like this seemed to happen. Maybe she'd be better off without him. With that thought lingering in his mind, Vincent went back to sleep as well.  
  
The next morning, both Vincent and Tifa didn't wake up until quite late. Vincent's eyes blinked open and he frowned, seeing the bright sunlight outside. It wasn't like him to sleep in. Releasing Tifa from his grip he jumped out of bed and pulled his shirt over his head quickly. What a strange dream that had been. Why would he dream about Tifa being upset with something Cloud did? God, he was mental. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and Tifa rolled over, squinting up at him.  
  
"Is it morning already?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Vincent sighed and tried to shake off the feeling of depression that was hanging over his head. Once they had both dressed, washed up, gotten ready, etc. Vincent couldn't help but notice that Tifa wasn't exactly her usual perky self either. Trudging down the stairs ahead of him, Tifa kept glancing back, as if to make sure he was still there. Was did she think he was going to do? Disappear? The guy at the main desk looked up when they came into the downstairs room.  
  
"You two look tired," he observed with a smile.  
  
"Shove it," Tifa growled and stormed out of the building.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Vincent apologized to the shocked man, "she had a really rough night. She's been having weird mood swings lately." The man nodded, still looking upset and he brightened a little when Vincent paid him and added a little extra gil into the total. "We appreciate your hospitality. Thank you very much," Vincent bowed slightly to the man.  
  
"No," he smiled slightly, "thank you. I hope you at least enjoyed your stay." Vincent nodded and quickly left to find Tifa. When he came out the front door he found her standing there, holding the chocobos reigns and looking ready to murder something.  
  
"I got the chocobos," she said, when he just stared at her.  
  
"I see that," Vincent smiled. He felt desperately out of control of the situation. One false step could mean his death. He headed for his chocobo, pausing to kiss Tifa, and mounted Torro. Tifa followed suit by hopping onto Ashlei and gave him a small smile. He tapped Torro with his feet and they started off towards Nibelheim. Vincent sighed to himself as they rode in silence. Was she going to make everything this difficult for the rest of the trip? Maybe she just needed time to cool off. Hopefully, anyway. He stole a glance back at her and winced at the angry frown that was set upon her face. What could I do to cheer her up? A grin spread across his face as an idea came to his mind. He could hardly wait to get to the mansion............  
  
Author: takes deep breath Geez, that was a long one. What is Vincent's not-so-brilliant idea? lol. Actually it's quite a smart and cute and romantic and ............well you get the idea. Heehee. Pardon the play-on- words there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and plan on reviewing now. (Or in other words GO REVIEW!) :P yawns Man am I tired.  
  
Sephiroth: blushes Sorry bout that.  
  
Author: grins Hey, it's half my fault too.  
  
Sephiroth: But I'm the one who kept you up all night.  
  
Author: sighs Fine then. Next time we'll bake cookies during the day like normal people, whether or not we get spontaneous cravings for them. All right?  
  
Sephiroth: pouts and nods Fine.  
  
Author: Mmmmmmm...............cookies!  
  
Sephiroth: Here it comes.........  
  
Author: Let's bake more! smiles happily  
  
Cookie dough: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T BAKE ME! HELP! HELP! DON'T SPEAR ME!  
  
Readers: OO  
  
Author: ahem So yes, as I was saying..........that you for all your support! I love your reviews! They make me feel so happy and I get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside me. :) No wait, that's just gas. lol. Just kidding. I really do appreciate the reviews I get from each and every one of you. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster then this one was. Aragh! Bloody teachers giving lots of bloody homework and bloody tests to bloody piss up bloody off. School is really stressful right now and I find it relaxing to type after a long hard day of school and homework. I hope you all like the results.  
  
Adam: sneaks through the background Mwahahahahaha! I'm in the story! And you can't see me!  
  
Sephiroth: spots Adam WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!  
  
Adam: cowers NOOOOOOOOOOO! They found me!  
  
Sephiroth: unsheathes masemune Prepare to die!  
  
Author: steps between them Hold it!  
  
Sephiroth: stops with sword in midair  
  
Adam: peeks out of his curled up ball fearfully  
  
Author: Sephiroth you can't kill him!  
  
Adam: smiles proudly Yay! She doesn't want to kill me.  
  
Author: shakes her head Actually, I just don't want Sephiroth covered in blood again. It's icky.  
  
Adam: tear drops anime style Oh thanks. Feel the love.  
  
Sephiroth: glares I'm not letting him live! Never! He'll you know! Yah! And we can't have that!  
  
Author: Um..........he'll what?  
  
Sephiroth: looks at ground and pouts I'm jealous.  
  
Author: looks sceptical You're jealous of 'that'?!  
  
Adam: Hey! I'm standing right here!  
  
Sephiroth: That can be fixed. pulls out sword again  
  
Author: sighs and walks away  
  
Sephiroth: advances on Adam  
  
Adam: does a little back flip and turns into pansy elf-boy Link What-ho! I shall vanquish thee with my trusty.................my trusty..............um............... digs into pack my trusty toothpick! Awww crap, I knew I should have gone shopping at Beedle's boat thingy before I snuck in here! I'm such a fairy! All I've got to fight with is a musical stick and a toothpick! God I suck!  
  
Sephiroth: stares in shock Um........what's with the tights? OO  
  
Author: comes back licking a chocolate-chip mint ice cream cone So are you two done yet........................OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!  
  
Adam: waves his musical stick and transforms into Zelda Oops! Ahh! I'm a girl! waves stick frantically appears again in Ansem's final boss outfit, complete with long silver hair  
  
Author: mouth drops open  
  
Sephiroth: Oh crap! Silver hair alert! We've got a 367! 367 peoples!  
  
Team of SH-Squad: We've got it covered! grab author and drag her kicking and screaming from the transformed Adam  
  
Author: NO! WAIT! I'LL BEHAVE! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I'LL ONLY BE A MINUTE! I SWEAR! LET ME GO!  
  
Sephiroth: Whew. That was a close one.  
  
Adam: I'm confused. Why did they drag her away like that?  
  
Sephiroth: gives him a look that clearly says 'isn't it obvious' Um.......You have silver hair and a nice body. Figure it out.  
  
Adam. Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Okay. What?! Really?! grins I have to.............go now.........  
  
Sephiroth: grabs him by the collar Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere near her like that! narrows his eyes I WILL KILL YOU.  
  
Author: locked in room with padded walls NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT SILVER HAIR! SILVER HAIR!!!!!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!  
  
Adam: transforms back to his usual self and hands over the musical stick thingy to Sephiroth regrettably  
  
Sephiroth: Mwahahahahahaha! Now I hold the power to manipulate the author's mind. The world is mine!  
  
Author: in cell Must..............obey...............Sephiroth.............I...............l ove..............master...........  
  
Adam: Hey! No fair!  
  
Sephiroth: laughs and runs away  
  
Author: wakes up from nightmare HOLY CRAP! Thank god that was a dream. Oh well, at least I don't suck.  
  
Sephiroth: You suck.  
  
Author: cries Well I'm going to go now. If you think I suck too then don't review. Just leave me in my pit of self-loathing and pity and let me think that everyone hates me! THEY ALL HATE ME! Or smiles perkily if you liked it then review review review! Yayness! And I'll know that I'm loved. Thankies. See you all next chapter. 


	7. Ch7: The plan :P Awwww so cute!

Author: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!  
  
Raven Cactaur - I'm glad you enjoyed Tifa seeing Vincent naked you sicko. lol. She actually probably only caught a glimpse since she 'clapped her hand over her eyes' but whatever. Any glimpse is a good glimpse ;)  
  
Names are Figments - Um..........I hate to break it to you, but Vincent is not gay. :P I know that is very disappointing to you, but we have therapy for people like you. I'm sorry. Just teasing. Vincent makes the comment about Tifa's shirt because (unlike you) he is secure with his sexual orientation and loves Tifa. Last time I checked, Tifa wasn't a man. O_O Also, when he said "cute waiter" it was because he was teasing Tifa and making fun of her that she was getting hit on by some person a lot younger then her. So yah. If you want proof that he's not gay then just keep reading the next few chapters. *smiles innocently and pretends that she didn't give away any hints*  
  
Mononoke - Yayness! Someone likes me! *turns to Sephiroth* You are a (expletive)!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *cries and runs away*  
  
Ha! So there! I told him just for you. :D Don't worry. You'll find out Vincent's plan soon enough. In fact, probably in this chapter. lol. I'm glad you think I'm cool. You're probably the only one. :P But thankies and lots of huggles for you!  
  
Refrigerate After Opening - Oooo! Lucky you! Yes, we have a 2 for 1 deal today! lol. I'm sorry if my author's notes bother you, but they're are there solely to annoy and it's nice to know they get they job done. ;) *hands her a breadstick* Bap away. *laughs while reader baps Vincent repeatedly with the breadstick* Now I hope that's out of your system so we can give Vincent back to Tifa and they can "discover how much they love each other" *shudders* lol. I'm not so sure anything like 'that' is going to happen, but your inner togetherness person-ma-bobber should be satisfied by next chapter. Vincent is going to try to cheer Tifa up, but it won't necessarily work..................she has some other internal conflicts going on that Vincent doesn't know about yet. Awwww. Poor girl. Just for you, I made this chapter mostly from Tifa's point of view. I didn't even realize that Vincent was hogging the stage. Thankies for pointing that out. Lots of huggles for you too!  
  
The Highwaywoman - I'm glad you like Vincent when he's "aroused" lol. I wouldn't quite take it that far, but who am I to argue with my readers? :P What exactly is a 'glomp'? I've been intrigued since the first review that you wrote that in. Hmmmmm............it sounds like some sort of hitting thing.................hopefully. O_O  
  
Me talking to everyone now: Thank you all for your wonderful/disturbing/amusing/allrighty then reviews! I loved reading them and I decided that for the first time ever I would actually comment on them instead of just nodding at my computer and going "uh-huh. uh-huh." To any new readers who may be getting to this chapter now, thankies to you too for reading it too! I love all my readers! You guys are so awesome when you aren't trying to gouge my eyes out! Yayness! Here's the next chapter! Just for you! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Throughout the day, as the two travelled on, Vincent couldn't help but notice Tifa's sad demeanour. Every now and then he'd glance back at her riding Ashlei and she would be staring at the ground sadly with uncomprehending eyes. He pulled Torro back until they were alongside Tifa and Ashlei, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Tifa's head jerked up fearfully, but she relaxed when she saw it was Vincent. "You all right Tifa?" Vincent asked with a concerned tone. She nodded with a fake smile.  
  
"Yah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Vincent couldn't help but feel insulted by the pathetic display she was using to try and throw him off. How stupid did she think he was? Tifa could still feel Vincent's eyes on her, waiting for a more satisfactory answer. Tilting her head at him innocently, she smiled and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare." Shaking his head, Vincent moved back to his place in front of her and sped up a little, the chocobo under Tifa following suit. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She had been worried that he'd get her to spill the whole thing. He had a way of getting her to tell him things that she would never dream of letting get past her lips. It was as though he had some sort of power over her. In a good way, of course. A small smile came to her lips as she watched his back. His head was faced towards the path they were travelling on, but she could clearly see he was deep in thought. Most likely, he was trying to figure out what was upsetting her. He shouldn't let things like that bother him. She wasn't worth it.  
  
After another hour or two of riding they finally came within sight of Nibelheim and Tifa felt her heart beginning to beat faster. Why was she dreading this place so much? It had to more then that stupid dream. The town drew closer and closer and she could make out the tops of the houses against the gray sky. When was the last time she had been here? It'd been so long.............. She hadn't even thought about her hometome since Cloud had................well....................it was better not to think about that.  
  
She noticed Vincent looking at her again and made an effort to look less miserable then she felt. Why did she feel like she was going to cry? It was her own fault that, that had happened to her. No use getting upset about it. She was sure it happened to other people all the time. Ashlei stopped behind Torro when Vincent signalled him and she shakily got down off the chocobo. Stumbling forward Vincent caught her in his arms and held her shaking form against him. She didn't want him to worry. Why was she being so weak? He looked down at her with a worried frown spreading across his brow and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Tell me. Please."  
  
Three simple words, but the result could be disastrous. "I told you already........I'm fine......." He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't pry further. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then released her from his grip, took the chocobos reigns, and headed into the town. He stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"Coming?" Nodding quickly, Tifa ran to catch up with him. Why couldn't she bring herself to trust him? Maybe if she told someone what "he" had done to her then she would feel better. Vincent reached out his free hand and pulled Tifa over by the waist, holding her close to him as they walked. She was grateful for the warmth and caring she could feel radiating from the one she loved. He seemed to be brooding as much as she was.  
  
Neither said a word for the rest of the walk to the Shinra Mansion. After getting the chocobos settled and happy in the small stable around the back, Vincent led Tifa inside. She almost giggled at the sight of him quickly trying to dust things and set everything in order before she could see the poor condition of the house.  
  
"Your room is this way," Vincent said, gesturing for her to follow him. The house had an eerie silence to it and she felt like she was trapped inside some great black monster. The shadows kept causing Vincent to seem like he was melting away at times. How could he stand living here all alone? It must be awful. Speeding up her pace a little to stay closer to Vincent she glanced around nervously at the ominous looking dark that seemed to engulf them. They reached a room at last after a few set of stairs and Vincent showed Tifa in.  
  
The walls were a deep burgundy colour with matching drapes on the window and a comfy looking bed sat in the middle of the room with a red and black bedspread. Vincent shook out the blankets and re-made the bed while Tifa wandered along the wall and over to the window. She pulled back the drapes and forced the window open. A soft breeze blew into the room and she felt a little less claustrophobic. She turned back around to see Vincent lighting a candle and placing it on the small table beside the bed. He seemed to suddenly notice her looking at him and spoke quietly.  
  
"I hope this room is satisfactory. I do not have electricity here so we'll have to manage with candles once it becomes dark."  
  
"It's beautiful! But it's only a single bed." Tifa gave him a significant look and hoped he understood what she was getting at. She could've sworn there was a smirk on Vincent's face at her comment.  
  
"Well, then I guess you will be sleeping alone for a few nights. You were the one who wished to come along. These are the only quarters I have to offer." The way he was acting was more Vincent-like then she appreciated. A small grin passed over his lips. "Deal with it."  
  
She smiled at that. He had known she would. Stepping forward, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure that a few nights by yourself will be more refreshing then you could ever imagine. I also have a lot of work to get done before I have to take you back as well so a separate room will most likely be the only place I won't be distracted."  
  
"Where will you be?" Tifa asked, not wanting to admit that the place scared her. Couldn't he see that all she wanted to do was be with him? The only thing she wanted was to curl up on the bed with Vincent and try to forget that one horrible thing. Cloud had really left a scar.  
  
Vincent shrugged, not noticing her pleading look. "I'll be around. I may go down to the library. I have to see where I left off in my documents. I haven't quite finished a few things that needed to be done last week and I may start some new things before you head back."  
  
"Before 'I' head back?" Tifa said sceptically, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Fine. Before we head back. You're welcome to do whatever you can find to amuse yourself in this dusty place. It's quite boring so don't say I didn't warn you. Your home is here, is it not?" Tifa nodded and became quiet again. "Perhaps you could see if it's still the same as when you left. Maybe your childhood trinkets and what-nots are still intact."  
  
Tifa simply sighed and pulled away from him. "Yah, maybe." Vincent kicked himself mentally for making her sad again, even if it was unintentionally. She turned her tear-filled eyes away from him and shivered slightly. The open window was letting in more air then she cared for. She closed it quickly and ignored Vincent's inquiring look. "Where is your room anyway?" she asked, trying to distract him from her problems.  
  
"I haven't quite decided yet," Vincent commented, blinking and continuing to look at her carefully.  
  
"You haven't decided? But where do you usually stay...............?" Her question trailed off as she looked around the room again, realizing who it must belong to. "Oh." Her shoulders fell and she shook her head. "I can't take your room. That's not fair Vincent. I'll just stay in my old house."  
  
Vincent's eyes darkened and he frowned at her. "I think not! There is no way that I'm allowing a guest in my home and making them stay in another house. I will be fine. You will stay. That's final." With that final word, Vincent turned and left the room with his cape billowing out behind him. Tifa slumped down onto the bed and stared at the door Vincent had gone through. She hadn't heard his voice sound that harsh and unfriendly in a long time. 'He must not like being here any more then I do,' she thought with a sigh. She knew that she only came to spend more time with Vincent and that she was here of her own free will, but she had forgotten a lot of painful memories that were associated with this place. Curling up on her side, she hugged the pillow in her arms and breathed in the comforting scent of Vincent. She kicked off her shoes, not wanting to get his blankets all dirt covered. Maybe she should find him and apologize............. She closed her eyes, torn between making amends and staying in the safely lit room. The dark empty hallway didn't exactly appeal to her. Even if the sun hadn't been setting, the house was already quite dark during the day.  
  
She felt a few tears run down her cheek and curled tighter against the mattress. Without realizing it, her body relaxed and she drifted off to sleep. Vincent leaned over his work and pulled the candle closer across the desk. Professor Ghast and Professor Hojo had been in the middle of their research when they left and Vincent found all their journals and documents fascinating. He had been going through all the ones about him to try and discover what had been done to his body and possibly reverse it. His financial affairs were a whole other story. He was so sick of trying to calculate his net worth and owner's equity that he had been close to screaming. Maybe now was a good time to set his plan in motion. With a frustrated sigh he shoved all the papers and books to the side and stood up, leaving the downstairs library. Passing his "room" downstairs where Avalanche had found him always brought back bad memories. He never wanted to sleep in that coffin again.  
  
Heading up the spiralling staircase and back onto the main floor, he smiled fondly at Tifa's sleeping form. He quickly went outside into the dark, with a candle in one hand, and picked as many red roses as he could carry from the garden outside. They grew in abundance along the side of the mansion and he had decided to put them to good use. He carefully carried them all back to the room where Tifa was sleeping and set the candle down. One by one he plucked the petals off the roses and sprinkled them around Tifa's sleeping form. He laid a whole rose next to her fingertips so she would find it when she awoke. Once the bed and her body were practically covered with petals he started to walk backwards out of the room, dropping more petals on the floor as he went. He had already strategically placed candles along the hall and stairs where he wanted them and lit them, all the while trying not to drop the remaining roses or light them on fire. It took him a good half an hour to make it all the way down the stairs and into the large dining room where the piano was, but he endured every bit of it for Tifa. Setting the last rose on the piano, he lit another candle to shed some light on the dark room. (A/N: Man, he seems to have an unlimited supply of those candles doesn't he?)  
  
Vincent lifted the lid covering the ivory keys and ran his fingers lightly over them, listening for any out of tune notes. Satisfied that everything was set, he began to play a song that he had written himself. His fingers flew over the keys as the heartfelt melody poured forth from him. His fingers found the notes themselves and he closed his eyes, taking in the soothing music.  
  
Tifa jerked awake to a beautiful song playing somewhere in the house. It was almost weird not waking up in Vincent's arms. She couldn't help but love the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach whenever he was near her. She yawned tiredly and propped herself up on one elbow. Rose petals fell gently around her and she gasped, noticing the beautiful sight. Was she still dreaming? A single rose lay near her other hand and she picked it up, breathing in the sweet scent and letting the thorns prick her fingers to make sure was she actually awake. A drop of red ran from the cut and she sucked on her finger, wincing painfully. It wasn't a dream.............  
  
She swung her legs over the edge if the bed and stared unbelievingly at the sight before her eyes. Vincent must have gone to a lot of trouble to do all this. Still carrying her rose, she picked up the candle that was sitting on the bedside table and starting slowly down the hall. The rose petals felt soft and velvety under her bare feet and the soft glow from the white candles along the hall made the house feel more welcoming and warm. Any other colour would have been eerie, but white seemed to make sense. She continued down the long staircase, heading for the lulling music that was drawing her in. Where was it coming from? The rose petals seemed to lead to it so she followed the silky path and came to the double-door entrance of the main dining room. Tifa hesitated for a moment before pushing open the door. She felt like she was intruding on Vincent or something. She hoped he didn't mind her coming in, but then, why else would he have made a trail of rose petals and candles? With a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Author: Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm evil! I know that it's only half way to being a cliffhanger, but...............whatever! lol. I really like the part coming up and I hope you will too. Just to tell you all (and mock you) that flier will come into play in a few chapters, so watch for. Just keep watching! lol. I'm in really good mood right now and I don't know why. Maybe cause I have a bag of popcorn that's all popcorny and ready to be popped! Mmmmmmm......POPCORN! That would be soooooo sweet if someone actually did that rose petal thing. Geez. Think of the huge mess you'd have to clean up after. All the mushy rose petals ground into the white carpet. lol. Good thing Vincent doesn't have carpet. He sure put a lot of rose petals everywhere. Good thing they didn't catch on fire. BOOM! No more Chinese laundry. :P  
  
Ashley: *grins evilly* Little did they know that rose petals were highly combustible! Fwoom! *makes gesture with her hands that implies something is blowing up and making a really big explosion*  
  
Author: Right..............  
  
Vincent: *screams and runs around in circles, on fire* My hair, my hair, my beautiful hair!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *laughs* My dad's on fire.  
  
Vincent: *stops, drops and rolls* *gets up with slightly shorter, slightly singed hair and glares at Sephiroth* Shut up you. At least my mom wasn't some whore who couldn't figure out who the father was cause she was sleeping around with me! Wait a minute.............  
  
Sephiroth: *cries* You take that back!  
  
Vincent: Don't make me get the wooden spoon. *gives Sephiroth a warning "fatherly" look*  
  
Author: You two! Out of my fic! Right now! Do your kinky stuff where I can't see you!  
  
Vincent: Technically, you can't see us anyway.......  
  
Author: GRARGH! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
  
Adam: Goos-fraba  
  
Author: *lunges at Adam and strangles him angrily* I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *whispers to Vincent* Um.........dad? Maybe you should go now. I'll take it from here.  
  
Vincent: *nods* Good luck son. And remember, use protection. I don't want to see a bunch of little Authors and Sephiroth's running around. *shudders*  
  
Sephiroth: *blushes and rolls his eyes* Yes, dad.  
  
Vincent: *disappears in a poof* (yes. a poof. that's it. :P)  
  
Advertisement: *annoying sales guy voice* Don't like poofs? Well then, have we got the service for you! Pete's poof removal is the place you'd wanna call. Just phone the number on your screen right now and make nine easy payments of ninty-nine, ninety-nine, ninety-nine. (For those of you who've seen reboot you know what I'm talking about. lol) That's right. And we accept personal checks, MasterCard, visa, children, sacrificial offerings and written, signed, letters that sign over ownership of your soul to me, and many other methods of payment. So get rid of poofs! Get Pete's!  
  
We have amazing over-seas rates! Your call is free of charge for the first two milliseconds. After that, it costs a mere two hundred million gil per millisecond! Phone now and you'll receive an overly large 'similar to the buster sword' butcher knife to make you feel significant and believe that you really do have a purpose in life, ABSOLUTELY FREE! That's right. You heard me! FREE!!!!!!!!! Shipping and Handling will be a small fee of ninety- nine, ninety-nine, ninety-nine. So call now, for your free butcher knife/buster sword. And for you guys out there having "identity problems". Come on, you know what I mean. It helps you compensate! What woman could resist a man with a giant..........................."butcher knife". Buy now! And solve all your poof problems today!  
  
Author: Well that was random, stupid, pointless and annoying.  
  
Advertisement: Why thank you!  
  
Author: *shakes her head* Anyway, as I was saying, I wish someone would do that rose thing for me. *sighs forlornly* Not that anyone actually loves me or would spend money on roses, but hey, what can you do? Heehee. I can just see Vincent playing his song on the piano and when Tifa comes in and he's done playing, he hands her a broom and says "well. Better clean up that mess." :P lol. Poor Tifa. That would be really mean. I'd break the broom over his head. I think this is the part of the author's notes where I'm supposed to beg you to review. Um.....REVIEW! Please? lol. I'd really appreciate the support. I love reading all your guy's comments and remarks. So I'll see you next chapter! :D 


	8. Ch8: Letting go

Author: Hurrah! The eighth chapter is done! Happy day! ::does a little dance and spins Sephiroth around in circles::  
  
Sephiroth: Geez. Calm down. It's not like anyone reads your stories anyway.  
  
Author: ::glares:: Shutup. No one asked you. Anyway, as I was saying, this is the eighth chapter and just for the record, it is being posted today to let everyone know that the Calgary Flames are going down and Tampa is going to take the cup. ::ahem:: If you watch hockey then you'll probably understand that gibberish I just wrote. Flames are gonna crash and burn!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: ::shakes his head:: Hockey sucks. I can think of much more fun things to do with my spare time............  
  
Author: ::rolls her eyes:: I'm sure you could. :P But we won't get into that. Now. For this chapter; who shall do the disclaimer?!  
  
Sephiroth: Hmmmm.........how bout that hot chick who never reviews anymore?  
  
Author: ::whacks him on the head with a metal pipe:: No! How about.......::drumroll:: Adam? No he sucks.....  
  
Adam: ::eyes go and big and shiny:: Can I? Puhweeze? I'll make you pizza pockets!  
  
Author: Well......  
  
Adam: ::begs on his hands and knees::  
  
Author: All right, all right already. Stop begging. Do the damn disclaimer.  
  
Adam: Yay! ::ahem:: The author does not own or claim to own any of the characters from this story except for her OC. They all belong to Square- Enix. And the author is mine now! Mwahahahaha! I shall use my disclaimery powers to make her my slave and take over the world!! Ahahahahahaha!  
  
Sephiroth: ::beats him down with a stick:: MINE!  
  
Author: OO Anyway, I'm going to move on now as to not disturb you more. On with the fic! Oh yes, and here's a little comment to thank each of you for your reviews. :D  
  
(Replies from author for reviews):  
  
Neko-Yuff16: Awwww thank you. I had no idea you regarded me as royalty. :P ::huggles:: Cloud can go screw all the airheads he wants because Vincent is the only man for Tifa. She will eventually find out that she is extremely loved by everyone around her and that she's a great person! Yay! Thanks for your great review!  
  
Refrigerate After Opening: I'm glad you remembered to actually review the chapter after you read it. Lol. What could lay on the other side of the door?! A basketball?! Adolly? A brick? A walrus with a top hat? Lol. If you want to know what I'm talking about you should check out the flash animations at www.legendaryfrog.com. He's awesome! Just like you my faithful readerian! Thankies for all the great reviews and for sticking with me all this time. I hope you like this chapter. :)  
  
Mr. Flames: ::sighs:: What else can I say besides YOU ARE MEAN AND A JERK! :ahem:: You suck. First you think that they say "I love you" too soon and now you think my plot (if there is one) is pathetic and corny and you don't see how girls can like that sort of stuff. Well :P to you. Stop reading my unappreciated story then. :( ::cries and runs away::  
  
Tifa Valentine: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the author's notes as much as the story! Almost as much effort goes into both those aspects. :) I will write more (in fact here's a chapter just for you!) and I hope to hear more of your feedback.  
  
Raven Cactaur: Well, you are about to find out what Vinny has up his sleeve. Lol. Besides an arm and all that. :P Tifa better get cleaning cause that's a lot of rose petals. How could I not acknowledge you, you wonderful reviewer?! You rock! Thanks for all the support. Hope to hear more good stuff from you for this chappie. ::huggles::  
  
Ezri-Candy: I'm glad you love my story! I feel so honored. ::huggles:: You'll soon find out what Vincent has planned for her. Mwahahahahaha. ::ahem:: Vincent is kind of a natural romantic but he has troubles letting go of some of the past stuff that haunts him. Poor guy. I have a present for you! ::hands you a Sephiroth::  
  
Sephiroth: Huh? Wha? ::sees his new master and huggles her:: Hello there. ;)  
  
Enjoy! (Just rememeber to house train him. ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
The Highwaywoman: Vincent is very nice to glomp isn't he? ;) ::super-glomps Vincent:: Heeheeehee. Tifa's gonna kill me. I'm glad you liked my rose petal idea unlike 'some' reviewers. ::cough:: Mr. Flames. ::cough:: I like pouncing on pretty much any of the long haired hot FF characters so there might be a lot of behind the scenes glomping if you know what I mean. Now as a treat for you. Vincent shall serenade you to sleep.  
  
Vincent: ::glomps you:: lol ::hands you a white rose and begins to play the piano beautifully::  
  
Have fun. He's all yours for the night. :P  
  
Author: Okay! Here we go!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Last Chapter: Tifa hesitated for a moment before pushing open the doors. She felt like she was intruding on Vincent or something. She hoped he didn't mind her coming in, but then, why else would he have made a trail of rose petals and candles? With a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside...........)  
  
The door was silent as she closed it behind her and turned, seeing a sight that took her breath away. Vincent was seated at the piano, fingers flying across the keys and his eyes were shut tightly, like he was trying to block out the world. The soft candlelight fell along his face, creating shadows and playing across his handsome features. She stepped forward, not wanting to disturb him, but needing to be close to him. Tifa walked slowly forward until she was next to the piano bench and she could feel the humming in the floor from the force of Vincent's playing. A stray hair fell softly along his cheekbone, hiding his eyes and part of his face from her. Was he just as lost as she felt?  
  
Sitting beside him, she brushed away the hair and kissed his cheek in a loving manner. The song abruptly stopped and Vincent opened his eyes to look upon the beauty before him. She could feel his chest heaving with emotion and a slight sparkle in his eyes. Tears? It couldn't be. Not from Vincent. They both stared at each other for a moment before Vincent seemed to register who she was.  
  
"Tifa......," he trailed off, voice cracking slightly, "how good of you to join me." She frowned at him, a little confused. Had he not made her a trail of rose petals and candles? Did he not expect her to follow it and come here? Vincent noticed the expression Tifa wore and ran a finger down her cheek, causing her to look at him. "I trust you found my trail then," he smiled warmly, kissing her forehead.  
  
Tifa gave him a small nod and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That song was incredible. Where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
"I didn't," Vincent stated, "it simply came to me. I was thinking of you and the music started to play itself." He realized how pathetic and corny that sounded and shook his head slightly. "Sorry."  
  
"That's so sweet," Tifa smiled, running a hand through his dark hair, "I never thought of Vincent Valentine having such a soft sensitive side before." Vincent made a face and became expressionless again.  
  
"Feeling any better?" he asked, sounding vaguely hopeful.  
  
"Yes........I'm fine."  
  
"Tifa," he sighed, "I want the real answer, not the answer you think I want to hear." Her hands dropped into her lap dejectedly and she hung her head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want to burden you more then you already have been."  
  
"You will never be a burden," Vincent whispered fiercely, hating the way she sounded so heart-broken, "just tell me what it is, that's bothering you so much." Her eyes shifted up to his face. His wonderful, understanding face. She knew she should just tell him. He could relate to suffering. His whole existence was based on that very thing. But to trust him..........why was it so hard?  
  
Vincent let her battle it out with her mind and simply put an arm around her, holding her close. Tifa cleared her throat a little nervously. "I-I want to tell you..............it's just........hard." He looked down at her as she spoke.  
  
"If you aren't comfortable enough with me yet, I can understand that. I'll stop prying," he said quietly.  
  
"No! No. I am comfortable with you. I've just never told anyone this before and it hurts to.......say things like that."  
  
"Like what?" Vincent asked, completely and utterly confused.  
  
"When Cloud decided to go looking for Aeris......." Tifa took a shaky breath and continued, "he didn't want me find anyone else to love or be with. He........he made sure that no one would want me......."  
  
Vincent frowned and pulled her face up gently so he could see her. "How could he ever do that? He can't stop others from loving you."  
  
"I know," Tifa sighed, "h-he told me to remember that I s-should always be grateful to him for everything he's done for me since I could never find anyone revolting enough to l-love me and that he was the o-only one who would ever even look at me........."  
  
Vincent held her tighter and nodded, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "None of that is true. You should know that," he said with a small sigh. Tifa nodded, then shook her head.  
  
"But he didn't just tell me horrible things about myself..........."  
  
Vincent's head jerked up, "what? What else.........?"  
  
Tifa's eyes began to fill with tears. "He didn't want to be with anyone else, in case he had to come b-back........t-the night that he was leaving, he came back in the apartment and tried to.....t-tried to........." She buried her face in Vincent's shoulder and he held the sobbing girl, anger burning in his eyes. That disgusting bastard couldn't even leave the poor woman alone after he broke her heart. He had the nerve the try and rob her of other things too.  
  
Her sobs calmed a little and she clung to Vincent. "Did he........succeed in what he intended to do?" Vincent asked carefully. Tifa shook her head vigorously.  
  
"I waited until he thought I had stopped f-fighting back. He was pulling my skirt down and I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin and he collapsed onto the floor. I lifted him, god knows how, and threw him out of the bar, locking him outside. I was so scared, Vincent. He said he was going to kill me. He said that once he got inside I was going to die........." She paused to regain her composure and take a few breaths. "I hid in my closet all night, listening to him banging on the front door and trying to open windows. He was yelling that he was sorry and didn't mean it. That he just wanted to apologize. I didn't believe him for a second. If he had gotten in............"  
  
Vincent quickly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't think about it Tifa. Please. He didn't. You're safe here with me." He gently rocked her back and forth, shocked that Strife would think to go so far. Had he no respect at all for women? The thought of Cloud doing such a thing to Tifa made him growl deep in his throat. Lucky for that prick he was somewhere far away by now or he'd have had a little "chat" with him discussing what he thought of his cowardly attempts. He realized Tifa was talking quietly and came out of his thoughts.  
  
"He wanted the one thing he knew mattered most to me! That bastard knew that, despite what everyone thought, I had never........'given myself' to anyone........he wanted that for himself. It was so awful........" Vincent shushed her gently.  
  
"Tifa, don't talk about it anymore okay? It'll be all right. I promise. I'll never let him lay a hand on you ever again." Tifa looked up at Vincent's vengeful face with surprise. She had no idea people would actually care. It had always seemed like it was her own fault for looking the way she did. It was such a relief to finally tell someone, as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Vincent stood with Tifa in his arms, bridal style, and her head snuggled against his shoulder. "I think it's time you went to bed," Vincent whispered in the tired woman's ear, "you've had more then your share of pain and you should get some rest tonight. I'll be right next door if you need me." He slowly began the walk to Tifa's room, blowing out the half- melted candles as he went. Cleaning could wait until another day. It's not like a few decaying rose petals would make the place any less homey then it already was.  
  
He finally arrived at the small room and laid Tifa down on the bed. Her grip around his neck tightened and he knelt beside her. "Tifa, you're going to have to let go now. You have to sleep. I'll make you a special breakfast in the morning and we'll spend the day together, okay?" She mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled him closer.  
  
She desperately didn't want him to leave and she wasn't even quite sure why. Tifa loosened her grip a little, but still held on. A small whimper came from her lips and Vincent stood up, prying her arms from his neck and sitting next to her on the bed. "My poor Tifa," he sighed, running a hand down her hair. "I can stay with you if you really want, but I'll be on the floor." Tifa shifted over, as if to show him that he'd fit inside the bed too. Chuckling softly, he helped her under the covers and lay next to her, still above the blankets, on the edge of the bed. He continued stroking her hair until her breathing went quiet and her body un-tensed. His mind was reeling with a thousand emotions and thoughts.  
  
How could this poor woman have carried such a horrible thing around with her for so long? It wasn't right. She should be free to live a happy carefree life. He was the one who should suffer for all the things he'd done. He watched her face with a sad smile. If he could do just one thing right in his life, he hoped it would be to make her love herself as much as he found he did. Maybe he could cheer her up tomorrow. At some point Vincent's head dropped softly to the pillow as well and he drifted off into sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Max finished up the dishes in the back kitchen and un-tied the long, black apron she had been wearing all night. It had been insanely busy since they opened that day and all she wanted to do was get some sleep. Walking back out into the front of the bar, she pulled the chopsticks from he bun and let her soft blonde hair spill down over her shoulders. She noticed too late that Gary was watching her intently and quickly turned away from his gaze to put away the glasses she had just washed.  
  
"Are you done yet?" she asked softly, carefully stacking glasses in the cupboard.  
  
"Not quite," Gary's voice spoke right behind her, causing her to jump. She turned around and frowned at his grin.  
  
"Get moving then," she ordered, "I want to be out of here by three." She turned away from her admirer and sighed when his arms encircled her waist and pulled her back into a warm hug. "Gary," she said in a soft, but dangerous tone, "I told you already. No. I just want to get home and sleep. Please finish up your cleaning crap okay?"  
  
He reluctantly released her and went back to flipping chairs onto the clean table tops. "You can't blame a guy for trying," he muttered, feeling hurt. Max knew that he wasn't that bad of a guy and that he wasn't trying to drive her insane on purpose, but she just wasn't ready for another guy yet. Brad had turned out to be a big disappointment and she didn't want to be too hasty in getting into another relationship that could just as easily crash and burn.  
  
Gary glanced periodically over at her sad face. He didn't know why she refused to acknowledge the fact that he liked her. She seemed to like him well enough herself, but anytime he tried to express his feelings in any way or invite her somewhere she would politely decline his hopeful attempts. Maybe there was someone else besides Brad. That jerk had blown her off a couple times before she found out he had been cheating on her. He remembered that night she had come to his apartment in tears and he had listened to her cry and blow off steam for a good three hours. He should've been happy that Brad had done that to her because it freed her up for him, but he hadn't felt anything but sadness at seeing Max cry for the first and only time since he had known her. His "macho guy" act that he put on for everyone else was nothing but a cover-up to hide from others. Being teased all his life eventually caused him to create a mask to hide behind. It seemed to work.  
  
He shook his head slightly and went to grab a broom from the back to sweep the floors, when the lights flickered erratically and went out. He crashed his knee on the edge of the bar and winced in pain. He heard Max scream as soon as the lights were out and he bit his lip to hold back tears of pain.  
  
"Hey Max? You okay?"  
  
"Y-yah," came the shaky reply. He felt his way along the bar and limped over to her, while his eyes adjusted to the dark.  
  
"Max?" he called softly. She whimpered scardly and grabbed onto Gary's hand that he had extended in her general direction.  
  
"This may sound kind of childish, but I'm terrified of the dark," she admitted, sounding embarrassed.  
  
"No problem," he smiled, squeezing her hand lightly, "come on. I'm going to check the fuse box and see if there's any way to get the lights back on." Max clung to him as they walked through the darkened bar and he noticed from a glance out the window, that the lights were out as far down the block as he could see. "Look Max," he whispered, pointing out the window, "I think there's a power outage." She didn't reply, but he felt her grip on him tighten.  
  
"Max just wait here okay?" he smiled comfortingly, sitting her on the couch, "I'm just going to find us a flashlight or something."  
  
"All right," Max said so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. She curled up on the couch, eyes wide as Gary walked away, and pulled Tifa's spare blanket over herself.  
  
Gary grinned to himself as he searched through the kitchen drawers, looking for some sort of light source. Finally finding an old oil lantern, he lit it with matches from the same drawer and tucked the leftovers into his pocket. He carried the lantern back over to where Max was huddled and put it on a nearby table where it glowed softly, shining a small amount of light over them. "Hey," he said softly, sitting next to her and placing a gentle arm around her shoulder, "I found us some light." Max peeked out from the blanket and sighed gratefully.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gary leaned back a little and watched her with a smile. "I was just thinking, Max. You're house isn't too far from here so your power's probably out too." Max shivered slightly at the thought of spending a night all alone in the dark without her usual nightlight. Her shoulders slumped. I guess you have to grow up eventually.  
  
Gary saw her expression darken and poked her arm, getting her to look at him. "You know, we could just stay here at the bar tonight, or you could come back to my place. I've got a pull-out couch bed thing." Max gave him a sceptical look.  
  
"Even if we did go to your house, it's going to be freezing tonight," Max noted, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders.  
  
Gary frowned and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Max muttered under her breath. Gary seemed a little too happy about the whole situation, as though he had caused the power outage himself. "I guess we could stay here........," she answered nervously.  
  
Gary nodded and inspected the couch carefully. "I don't think this is a hyda-bed couch," more to himself then Max. She felt herself beginning to fall asleep already and forced her drooping eyelids to remain open. Her tiredness didn't pass by Gary without notice and he sat himself against the edge of the arm and pulled her gently over, so she could use his chest as a pillow. She protested lightly, even as she voluntarily lay down and snuggled against him. He made sure the blanket was covering her and leaned his head to the left, to rest on the top of the couch. "Good-night Max," he whispered. Gary suddenly remembered Tifa's apartment in the back, but decided not to say anything. He was fine with where they were now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Tifa awoke, she found herself in a larger bed; two small children snuggled between her and Vincent. She gazed in wonder down at the small sleeping girl, who looked like her as a child, and a younger boy that bore Vincent's features, only with a happy smile dancing on his lips as he slept. Not understanding what was going on, she reached out a hand to touch one of the children, as if to make sure they were real, and paused to stare at her hand. A beautiful ring was on her left ring finger. Sliding it off unbelievingly, she looked it over and found an inscription inside. "Vincent and Tifa, forever and more". Her face was becoming pale, but she didn't panic. This was a dream. It had to be. She gently stroked the girl's hair and was surprised to find happy tears in her eyes. 'She's so beautiful,' Tifa smiled to herself. Vincent had an arm around the boy and they were cuddled into each other. The thought of being part of this family made her hug the girl tightly and she heard a soft protest come from her mouth. "Mommy, not so tight," the small voice whimpered. Was she seeing what lay in her future? Or simply what she could only imagine happening? She could only dream of being this happy.......  
  
Tifa jerked awake and her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. Something was weighing down the covers on her right and she glanced down at Vincent's sleeping form with a smile. A twinge of regret entered her heart at the thought that her dream could never happen. She gazed at Vincent and giggled softly at the sight of him drooling on his pillow and his left arm and leg hanging over the side of the bed. Somehow, he had gone from sleeping on his back to his stomach. He stirred slightly and his eyes slowly opened, revealing a piercing red gaze.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled, pushing himself up and wiping drool off his face, looking embarrassed and very undignified. Tifa couldn't stop herself from laughing and Vincent stood with a huff, adjusting his clothes and cape. "I'll be making breakfast if you are in need of me," he stated and left the room. Tifa shrugged at his strange attitude and climbed out from under the covers, shivering in the cool air. Soft light shone through the window and she looked out to see it was already a sunny day outside. Maybe she could drag Vincent out there to do something today.  
  
She pulled out a green tank top with 'Flirt' written across it and a pair of black curve hugging pants. Pulling her clothes on and running a brush through her hair, she headed downstairs to the small room Vincent used as a kitchen. There was a bounce in her step as she went and she felt carefree for the first time since she had, had her encounter with Cloud. Vincent made everything better. The brown rose petals under her feet crunched and broke as she went, but she didn't care one bit. No way in hell was she cleaning the mess up. Vincent seemed deep in thought at the small camping stove he had sitting on the counter, when she entered the room. He stuck a plastic flipper into the frying pan and turned something over inside it.  
  
"What are you making?" Tifa asked excitedly. She was starving and hoped for something good. As he turned to answer her, she was suddenly struck by an image of him in pyjamas, the two children from her dream with him, the girl helping him to make breakfast and the boy asking to be picked up cause he wanted to help make mommy breakfast too. She blinked quickly and the image dissolved, leaving behind a confused looking Vincent who was watching her carefully.  
  
"Tifa? You okay?" he asked, "you zoned out there for a minute."  
  
"Yup. Couldn't be better," she smiled, feeling a blush creeping onto her face. If only he knew.  
  
"As I said, I'm making you pancakes. And you're going to eat them whether you want to or not." Tifa stuck her tongue out at his smirk and sat in one of the chairs he had dragged in from the large hall area.  
  
"They better be good."  
  
Ten minutes later, both were munching on strawberry pancakes. They had to eat off one plate, since Vincent didn't have any other dishes and there was no syrup or anything so they simply held the pancakes and ate them like that.  
  
"Good," Tifa mumbled through her mouth full of pancake, "better then I make 'em."  
  
"It was a mix," Vincent smiled, "all I did was add water." Tifa laughed and almost choked on her food.  
  
"What does that say about my cooking?" she giggled. Vincent shrugged and continued eating. Once the pancakes were gone, Vincent cleaned the few dishes and put them away.  
  
"I'm going to go work more downstairs. I shall be there most of the day if you need me," Vincent said, turning to face her.  
  
"I need you now," Tifa grinned mischievously, "so you'd better stay then." Vincent shook his head in an attempt to hide the ever growing smile on his face.  
  
"Seriously Tifa. Don't tempt me. The sooner I am finished, the sooner we leave. We should only be here for a few more days." Tifa sighed in defeat and nodded.  
  
"All right. I'll go exploring for the day. See you later." She gave him a hug on her way out the door and walked quickly away.  
  
He knew he had hurt her slightly, but he warned her in the first place that this wasn't a trip for fun and he had business to attend to. Women were so confusing. Now he was starting to remember why he never bothered with them in the first place. The wooden, spiral staircase creaked as he made his way down to the library. Tifa was different. Something about her was very alluring and special. She had her own uniqueness that was extremely attractive. He had, had the strangest dream last night and he assumed it was because of how he really felt for her. A smile played upon his lips as he thought of the children he had seen. The girl reminding him of Tifa and the boy being a smaller replica of himself. Tifa would think he was insane if he had told her about that. He leaned over his work with a sigh and began reading again.  
  
Tifa wandered through the deserted town, glancing about at all the things she remembered so well from her childhood. She couldn't resist taking a peek into her own home and was pleased to find it was pretty much the way she had left it. Her parents hadn't touched her room since she left for Midgar to make a living. Running her fingers along the piano, a letter on her desk caught her eye. It wasn't one of the normal ones she had been keeping in a pile from a friend she was writing to far away. It was addressed to her in a small blue envelope in someone's messy child-like handwriting. It seemed so familiar. She picked it up and ripped open the top to pull out the letter. She unfolded the paper and read carefully.  
  
To Tifa,  
  
I know you are not one of my best friends and we don't get to hang  
out together much, but I like you. You are fun to play with and my  
mom says that even if the other boys are mean to me, I'm still  
allowed to be your friend cause they cant tell me to do wat they  
want. I hope you will come to my birhtday party and I don't even  
need a present from you. You are my favouritest girl in the world.  
Thank you for being my freind.  
  
Love: Cloud  
  
Tifa felt a tear run down her cheek and she hugged the letter to her chest. Why had things turned out this way? Cloud had been such a sweet kid and then.........something had happened. Soldier had changed him for the worst. Shinra Inc. was gone now and they couldn't destroy anything else, but the damage they'd made in her life was un-fixable. She tucked the small letter into her pocket and left the house, heading in the direction of a small stream she had played in when she was younger.  
  
The sky was a bright blue, with no clouds in sight, and Tifa closed her eyes against the cool refreshing breeze that blew through the trees. The warm sun shone down on her and she vaguely wished she had worn shorts today. Peeling off her boots and socks and rolling up her pant legs, she waded into the stream and smiled at the tiny fish that tried to nibble on her toes. She made it to the other side of the stream and lay in the grass along the bank, her feet still dangling in the water. This was heaven. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto her hands, clearing her mind of everything except the sound of flowing water.  
  
The sun was setting when Tifa finally forced herself to rise and head back. She couldn't help, but feel that someone was watching her. Walking a little faster, she glanced behind her every now and then at the sound of rustling bushes. She couldn't take it anymore and whipped around, hands on hips. "All right! That's it! Show yourself!" The rustling stopped and Tifa felt slightly nervous. The longer she waited the darker it would get. "Hello?" she tried again.  
  
A small furry object came barrelling at her and leaped onto her, knocking her down. A soft pink tongue licked all over her face and she pried the animal off herself. "Hello there," she giggled, cuddling the small dog, "how'd you get all the way out here?" She checked its neck for a collar and found it buried deep in its fur.  
  
"Kaite," she noted, reading the tag, "you're from rocket town?! Puppy, you must've walked a long way." She snuggled the dog and stood again, Kaite still in her arms. "I'll have to get you back home. Your owners must be worried about you." Kaite just wagged her tail and wiggled until Tifa put her down. Tifa jogged towards the Shinra mansion, the dark outside looking un-inviting and the small dog trotted after her. She made it to the door as slow raindrops began to fall and opened it, letting the dog go first. Kaite went berserk, sniffing around everywhere and let out a small bark, looking back at Tifa with perked up ears.  
  
"Aww you're so cute," Tifa grinned and followed the dog upstairs to her room. Kaite jumped onto the bed and curled up with a small yawn. Tifa rolled her eyes and went downstairs to check on Vincent. The staircase creaked a lot and she felt slightly afraid she was going to fall the rest of the way down since she didn't have any way of seeing in the dark. She made it down and followed the dirt path to Vincent's 'library' and peered into the room. Vincent was still hunched over a desk, a few candles around him, scribbling away in a small book.  
  
She snuck up behind him and touched his shoulder. He whirled around and caught her roughly by the wrist, scaring her for a second with his harsh expression. His face softened into a smile when he saw it was her. "Sorry, Tifa. I didn't hear you come in," he apologized. She nodded.  
  
"S'okay." A frown appeared on her face when he went back to his work he had been doing. She pulled the pen out of his hand and smiled teasingly. "No more work. Come on. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Tifa," he groaned, "I have to finish this."  
  
"Please?" she said quietly with a slight pout.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, seeing there was no way for him to win. He grabbed a candle as she dragged him by the arm back upstairs. Once they were back in the bedroom, Tifa pointed at the bed with a big smile on her face and Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Um? Is it all right that I'm a little afraid to ask what the surprise is?"  
  
She looked over and blushed when she realized Kaite wasn't sleeping on the bed anymore. "Oops. She's gone. Just a sec."  
  
"She?" Vincent asked, as Tifa searched around the room. Sticking her head under the bed, she found the little dog snoring away in the warm darkness.  
  
"Come on Kaite. We have a new friend for you." She pulled the puppy out from the bed gently and walked over to Vincent, plopping it in his arms.  
  
"A dog?" he asked, holding it away from himself at arms length.  
  
"Yah. And she's lost, so I thought we could take her back to her home," Tifa smiled happily, taking the dog back from Vincent, "isn't she cute?!"  
  
Vincent smirked slightly. "I prefer the human species thank you." Tifa pouted and put Kaite down again, letting her scamper off somewhere in the house.  
  
"I hope she doesn't get lost," Tifa sighed, watching the dog go. Vincent removed his cloak and set it down on the dresser, before sitting on the bed tiredly. Tifa sat behind him cross-legged and massaged his back lightly. "Long day?" she teased, kneading the knots out of his muscles.  
  
"Mmm," was all Vincent replied, as his head fell slightly forward. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, glad to pry him away from his work at last. Her hands slid up his shirt, still massaging against his warm skin. He seemed almost asleep by now and she smiled, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. He suddenly turned, causing her hands to pull away from him, and he leaned down to kiss her. She shifted beneath him so she was lying straight and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. His body on top of her was making her feel dizzy and she ran a hand through his hair as he kissed her more urgently. His heart was beating faster in his chest and he wondered what he was doing. He just couldn't resist her any longer and she wasn't stopping him.  
  
Her hands found their way to his shirt buttons and she managed to get that off of him, still responding to everything he was doing. His tongue explored inside her mouth and massaged hers lightly as both started breathing a little heavier. It wasn't until he realized Tifa's shirt was off as well, that the thought of stopping entered his mind. His body protested against that idea and he went along with whatever Tifa wanted. They had somehow gotten under the blankets after undressing and he knew they both might regret this later, but for now, it was all he wanted. Tifa felt slightly afraid at what she was about to do, but pressed onward boldly. Vincent would know how much she loved him by the end of tonight.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning came much too soon for the tired couple, and Vincent was the first to awaken. His cheeks burned crimson when the events of last night passed through his mind and he glanced over at Tifa's sleeping form. He had no idea she could do things like that. He decided to sneak away quietly to save them further embarrassment. When he shifted, Tifa made a small noise and wrapped and arm tightly around his waist. His face went redder and he tried not to feel her body against his. The dog Tifa had found jumped up on the bed and tilted her head cutely at Vincent. "Come here puppy," Vincent whispered to the dog. She crawled shyly forward and nuzzled his hand with her nose. Vincent smiled slightly and the dog's tail wagged happily. She curled up between Vincent and Tifa's heads on the pillow and sighed contently.  
  
Tifa stirred slightly beside him and her eyes blinked open. She kissed his chest, causing his face to burn even redder then he thought possible. She moved up a little so she could kiss him on the lips. He knew he couldn't go back now and fix what he had done so he'd just have to take responsibility for it. "Tifa?" he spoke softly. She looked up at him nervously, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yes........?" He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tifa breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in his arms. "I love you more," she smiled, then yawned. "I'm tired," she stated with a grin.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes. "I wonder why." He forced himself not to think about the fact that she wasn't wearing anything and she was in his arms, in a bed. He wasn't the usual horny guy that just got in relationships to get some. He respected her. With and without clothes. He bit his lip as Tifa ran her hand down his side. "Tifa. I think we should get up now." Tifa pouted and leaned her head on his chest. She felt nothing but happiness at the thought of staying with Vincent like this forever. A panicked thought came to her way too late. They hadn't used protection. Her face went red as details came rushing back to her in a flood of memories.  
  
"You're sure that was your first time?" Vincent teased, kissing her neck.  
  
Tifa hid her face in his chest and giggled. "I think I would know if I'd done something like that before. I was very impressed by the way." Vincent felt the blush returning to his cheeks and shook his head.  
  
They lay in comfortable silence for a moment before Tifa hopped out of the blankets and Vincent turned his head the other way, still feeling shy of seeing her like that. That was a privilege he didn't deserve. Tifa dressed quickly and pulled the blankets away from Vincent when she was done. He grabbed for his pants and she kicked them away, laughing at his apparent shyness. He managed to get his pants on and fell across the bed, panting for breath.  
  
"That.........was mean," he breathed, looking upside down at Tifa.  
  
"Oh, you know you like it," she grinned. Kaite jumped up from the pillow and dive bombed Vincent who yelped and wrestled the dog playfully. She barked and licked the inside of his mouth.  
  
"Eww, Kaite!" he groaned, "that's disgusting!" She panted happily, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and drooled all over the front of his chest. Tifa watched the two thoughtfully and leaned over Vincent to kiss him, dog drool and all.  
  
"Maybe I should take her home and visit Cid while you finish up whatever the hell it is that you do downstairs all day," Tifa suggested. A shrug was all Vincent could manage as he gazed up at her form, lit from the light shining behind her. She was so gorgeous she took his words away.  
  
"If you really want to," he managed to choke out, "how long do you think it would take you?" Tifa frowned thoughtfully and her eyes wandered down his face.  
  
"Three days, tops," she answered, sounding very sure of herself. "I'll just take some food with me for the ride there and I'll steal supplies from Cid for the way back."  
  
"Or I could meet you there and we could head back," Vincent offered.  
  
"All right," Tifa smiled, "I'll grab my stuff and head out now."  
  
"You seem awfully eager to get rid of me," Vincent observed. Tifa stopped mid-step and headed back to him, shoving him backwards onto the bed and climbing on top to kiss him deeply. She pulled away again and went to grab her things, leaving a shocked Vincent lying on the bed. He eventually pushed himself up and watched her stuffing things into her bag. She slung it over her shoulders and he stood quickly to block her way. "Be careful," he whispered, hugging her tightly, "don't do anything you wouldn't do with me around."  
  
"So, do whatever I want?" Tifa asked with an innocent smile. Vincent smiled and kissed her, loving the feeling he got in stomach whenever she was near him. This was love. And it scared him to death. Tifa staggered a little when he released her and gave him a little wave. "See you soon."  
  
He watched at the window until he saw Tifa riding away on Ashlei. 'Make it there safe,' he thought, a small sigh escaping his lips. All alone again. He felt a stirring in the back of his mind and shook it quickly. Without Tifa around him, he seemed to have more trouble suppressing his demons. It hurt........  
  
Needing a distraction, he went back downstairs to finish up what he has been working on before Tifa "interrupted" him. The house was too quiet without her. Was it possible he actually preferred company to his usual solitude? That girl was changing him. He sat back at his desk and began his tedious task once again.  
  
Tifa rode hard all day and was pleased to find she could make out Rocket Town in the distance, silhouetted against the red setting sun. She should be there in another hour or so. She didn't want to admit that she'd only pushed Ashlei to keep going so she wouldn't have to spend the night alone in the mountains. She had become such a wuss. Whatever. She'd be with Cid and Shera soon enough.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author: Wow! That was a really long chapter. I hope you liked it. I didn't want to get too graphic and detailed on certain parts so I hope it was downplayed enough. I kinda realized that to have continuity in the other story these two cuties (Vincent and Tifa) are in then I have to get them "together" at least once very soon. ::ahem:: Anyway, thanks for reading! And I loved all your reviews.  
  
Sephiroth: ::scoffs:: No one ever reviews. Who the hell are you thanking?  
  
Author: ::eyes narrow and sky goes dark with black clouds:: You. Are. Going. To. DIE!  
  
Sephiroth: Yipe! ::runs::  
  
Author: ::shakes her head and cries:: WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE ME?!  
  
Vincent: ::pats author comfortingly:: Um......because you're you and we can only ever think of you as a friend.  
  
Author: ::huggles Vincent and sobs into his shoulder::  
  
Vincent: ::looks around awkwardly:: Um.......it's.....okay......don't cry......  
  
Author: ::lets go and sniffs sadly:: If you all love me then please review and tell me what you think of me and my chapter. :P You're all gonna write hate mail aren't you? Lol. Do you like the puppy? I figured Tifa was getting a bit lonely with Vincent doing all his work crap so Tifa got a friend. :) Let me know what you guys think of the Max and Gary's relationship too. (No Adam this does not mean you)  
  
Adam: ::cries like a whiny kid and runs away::  
  
Author: I'm going to head out now and do my homework since finals are looming over my head. I'll try and update ASAP but I can't promise anything until I finish school in a week or two. See you all later! :D 


	9. Ch9: Old friends

Author: Hey-di-hi-di-ho! It's the ninth chapter! Yayness! Sorry everyone for the extremely long wait for the update. Forgive me. ::bows down at the readers feet:: If you forgive me and love me still then I will give you this next chapter. I just had finals and what-not so I didn't have any spare time to be typing or doing anything besides studying. But anyway, here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sephiroth: ::smiles happily:: I got married!  
  
Author: ::rolls her eyes:: Oh really. To whom?  
  
Sephiroth: Um....you, you moron. Remember? In the songfic for Ashnat Productions.  
  
Author: ::narrows her eyes:: I AM NOT A MORON.  
  
Sephiroth: ::cowers:: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
  
Author: Anyway, ignoring the loser over here, I thought I give you some feedback on your feedback. lol. Here's what I have to say about your lovely wonderful reviews. (Most of you anyway :P)  
  
Mr. Flames: Oh so now you think that girls suck huh? If you love my stories so much then why do you keep insulting everything about them? How am I not descriptive enough? Be more specific please. Just because you think you're my friend does not give you the right to say nasty things about me, my sexuality and my stories. ::steals your coffee:: The puppy is cute though and I am currently training her to maul a certain guy I know. ;) Anyway, no huggles for you since you seem to like making me feel bad in your reviews. At least now I get to go and read all the nice reviews from my other loving reviewers. See you next chapter!  
  
Refrigerate After Opening: I'm glad you're glad that I was glad that you reviewed. lol. Yayness! Puppies! Don't worry, the puppy will be killing and mauling Cloud and another annoying guy I know very soon. Cloud was very sweet at one point, but for some reason he became a prick later on in life after being in Soldier. I guess having all that free time and power went to his head. Just like every guy on this planet. ::rolls her eyes:: As for not using protection..............well ::ahem:: with actions come consequences. Wait, read and see. ;) Thanks for the awesome review. ::huggles:: Glad to see you're sticking with me after all this time. Hope that flu and/or cold is gone by now. Feel better. :D  
  
Ezri-Candy: You scared me there for a minute. I thought you were disappointed in me for a minute. Yayness! You love me! ::huggles Ezri and blushes:: I'm a little disturbed as to what you did with Sephiroth when I gave him to you, but that's your own business. I won't even ask. lol. Some guys are just pricks I guess, and Brad and Cloud happened to be two of them.  
  
Sephiroth: ::grins:: I like her! She lets me do things you always say no to! I'm leaving you author. ::runs over to Ezri and sweeps her up into his arms:: To the bed room my love! I'll worry about punishing other people later you naughty girl.  
  
Um.......yah.....I hope you enjoyed your free Sephiroth. ;) Shared dreams are cool though, aren't they? Just a little foreshadowing on my part. ::cough:: Yes, anyway I hope to see lots of reading and reviewing from you in the future.  
  
Ninja Girl Emi: I forgive you and your laziness. ::huggles:: As long as I know that you are enjoying my chapters and liking what happening then I'm happy. Of course, your reviews let me know whether or not you were happy with specific things, but if you don't feel like reviewing then I promise not to hunt you down with my pack of rabid monkeys and gouge your eyes out with sharpened, poison-tipped sticks............::eyes shift back and forth:: Yes.......::ahem:: Thanks for the awesome review! :D  
  
Tifa Valentine: ::blushes:: Awww you're such a flatterer. Your review made me blush and get all happy and glowy inside. Thank you soooooo much for all the kind words and comments you made. It was simply delightful and I loved reading it. ::huggles:: Do you really think I'm amazing? Awww. ::hands you chocolate:: Here! Chocolate and other such lavish gifts just for you! Many thanks and I hope to hear more from you in the future. :D  
  
Emri: ::huggles you tightly:: It's okay. I forgive you. I have lots of lazy reviewers and I have a hard time updating super fast so it works. :P I really appreciate your review. At least I know that my story had to be pretty good if you stuck with it up until now. I hope to see lots of reviewingness in the future or I'll be forced to get Sephiroth to come and punish you. Believe me, it's not pretty. You never know about those 'seeing the future moments' until something happens that proves that it actually was the future. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Thanks for the review and I'll see you next chapter. :D  
  
Starlight-Angel: Yay! My dream scape thingy idea was kick ass! That's right ASS! Mwahahahahaha! ::mutters:: Now I'm gonna have to up the rating to 'R' for swearing in my author's notes. :P Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review and I guess you're seeing more story junk from me soon since I just updated this chapter. Yah.......I hope you read and enjoy and review again! ::huggles:: See you soon! :D  
  
Author: ::whew:: Okay, I'm back now. Not that you people really care or anything cause you're probably thinking, 'god when will she shut up and get on with it already? We've waited bloody long enough for her to update and now we have to listen to her babble on and on and on and on about how sorry she is for taking so long to bloody well update.' Oo Anyway, this chapter is super mondoe long (however the hell you spell "modoe") and I hope you all live long enough to read it and review! Yayness!  
  
Evil garden gnomes: (Or as Patrick calls them "Knomes" :P) ::go over to Sephiroth in their little mini mob outfits and pull out silencer guns:: Hey are youse that Sephiroth guy?  
  
Sephiroth: Um.....no. That would be her. ::points at Author::  
  
Evil gnome leader: What? Youse a thinking we be stupid or somethin? Sephiroth ain't no dame. ::aims gun at the silver-haired man's head:: There's been a hit put out on youse, so youse better kiss ur butt goodbye and call a good mortician.  
  
Sephiroth: ::cackles evilly:: What the hell do you little ceramic punks think you can do to me? I am a god!  
  
Evil gnome leader: We'sa gonna shoot youse til youse don't move no more.  
  
Sephiroth: Yipe! ::runs and hides behind author::  
  
Author: ::rolls her eyes:: You know what? I was going to have you killed and take Adam out for dinner and a snogging, but he just pissed me off so I'm changing the hit.  
  
Sephiroth: ? You mean YOU put the hit out on me?! But.......I thought we were in love......I thought.......you were going to bear my children and we were going to take over the world together!  
  
Author: God, you sound like Miroku. And no. I don't love you anymore. You forced me to marry you against my will and tried to do nasty things to me while I was sleeping. Anyway, you're lucky that Adam upset me cause now he's going to die in your place.  
  
Adam: What?! Geez woman! Stop trying to kill me! I'll have to add a point to my rally!  
  
Author: Rally?  
  
Adam: I'M A FREAKIN IDIOT! LEAVE ME ALONE! TALLY, RALLY, IT'S ALL THE SAME BLOODY THING!  
  
Author: Actually, websters defines "rally" as 'to bring together or get in order again; pull together; revive; to come together in a body for a common purpose or action'. While on the other hand, websters defines "tally" as 'anything on which a score or account is kept; to count up; to keep score of for purpose of sports or other such designated things'.  
  
Sephiroth: ?  
  
Author: So ha! I was right and you were wrong. Get 'im boys!  
  
Evil garden gnomes: ::all pump Adam full of lead::  
  
Adam: Ugh.........::dies in a gruesome barrage of bullets::  
  
Author: There we go. All better! Anyway, I'm going to start the chapter now so read and enjoy! See you at the end!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
  
Tifa let out a sigh of relief as Ashlei's stride slowed and they entered Rocket Town. She dismounted quickly and led the nervous chocobo towards Cid's house. Kaite poked her head outside of the bag Tifa had strapped over her chest and her little eyes widened as she ducked back in. The streets were fairly deserted and a few people glanced at her with mild interest. After tying Ashlei's reigns to a fence post, she knocked gently on the wooden front door.  
  
"Shera!" a loud voice yelled from inside, "someone's at the fricking door!" Footsteps came towards her and the door opened to reveal an attractive light-haired woman with a gentle smile.  
  
"Tifa!" she cried excitedly, hugging the other woman, "it's been so long since you came for a visit!" Tifa was practically dragged inside and she took a seat in the chair Shera offered her. Kaite peeked out of the bag again and Tifa smiled and pulled the puppy from her hiding spot inside the shoulder bag.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you?" Tifa asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Shera said, glancing up from where she was pouring two cups of tea, "where did you find her?"  
  
"Near Nibelheim, in the woods." Shera raised an eyebrow as she slowly came over to the table and placed a cup of tea in front of Tifa.  
  
"Nibelheim?" Shera questioned as she sat down with her tea as well.  
  
"I was visiting Vincent." A blush rose in Tifa's cheeks and she hoped that Shera wouldn't notice. Just saying that name was enough to make her remember recent........'goings on'.  
  
Shera nodded and still seemed a little suspicious. "I see." Cid came strolling into the kitchen, interrupting their talk.  
  
"Tifa," he grinned, coming over to her, "it's about damn time you came back for a visit." He dropped down into a chair between the ladies and leaned back in it with a sigh. "And where's my damn tea, Shera?" he demanded. She sighed smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll get it." Tifa noticed she had a little bit of trouble standing up again and she had her hand on her stomach.  
  
"You okay Shera?" Tifa asked with concern, realizing for the first time that Shera's stomach had gained a noticeable bulge. She nodded, but winced slightly.  
  
"Ah crap. I'm sorry honey! I totally forgot again," Cid said, hitting his forehead with his palm. He jumped up and made his shy wife sit down again. "Damn woman! You shoulda told me to get it my damn self."  
  
Shera shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "I'm supposed to take of you Cid," her soft voice countered. Tifa's head shifted back and forth between the two and a look of confusion graced her features.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I got Shera pregnant," Cid said with a cough, turning slightly red. Shera smiled happily and leaned over to kiss Cid's cheek.  
  
"We're due in a couple months," Shera explained, "we just didn't say anything the last time you were here because it had only been a few weeks and we weren't positive yet."  
  
Tifa squealed excitedly and hugged Shera. "That's so great!"  
  
"We're hoping for a boy," Cid smiled proudly, taking Shera's hand in his.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You mean, you're hoping." He shrugged and glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's getting kinda late. We should probably get the guest room ready for Tifa." Tifa quickly drank the remainder of her tea and jumped up from her seat, stretching out her arms.  
  
"It's okay you guys. I'll handle it." Kaite peeked out from under the table and whimpered slightly. "Come on puppy," Tifa called cheerfully. Cid glanced at Shera questioningly as their friend disappeared up the stairs, dog in tow.  
  
"She was visiting Vincent," Shera explained, a twinkle in her eye, "apparently she found the dog there and brought it here to find the owner."  
  
"Hmmm," Cid grunted thoughtfully, "wonder how the fuck that guy's doing?"  
  
Shera kissed Cid gently and yawned. "Remember. Watch the language darling. I'm heading for bed now. Are you coming?" A mischievous smile spread across Cid's face and he stood, gently lifting Shera into his arms. Tea forgotten, he headed for the stairs, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Vincent stared at the document he was reading and growled in frustration. He had been reading the same bloody sentence over and over again for the past twenty minutes. Not only was there a nagging, throbbing feeling in his neck and back, he found that he was actually missing Tifa. He wanted to see her so badly that he could barely focus on his work all day. His hardened Turk demeanour had softened from spending so much time with her. The occasional visit didn't affect him too terribly much, though he did find himself smiling more around her, but practically living with her had driven away his normally painful memories and nightmares and Chaos had barely stirred within him.  
  
Flinging the book before him to the side angrily, Vincent pulled out Death Penalty from its sheath and pressed it against his temple. He hadn't felt this pain in such a long time and that made it even harder to handle now. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and he just wanted it all to end now. His finger played over the trigger of the gun, but an image of Tifa flickered across his mind and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Now he knew.  
  
Vincent Valentine feared death.  
  
A wing split through the flesh on his back and he felt his mind being violently taken over, all rational thought gone. Chaos broke free as dark purple scales emerged and clawed hands ripped at everything in their path. A strangled scream burst forth from his mouth and his eyes dimmed to a darker red. The now free monster smashed the desk before it into splinters and tore at the books, causing a violent flurry of paper to shower down upon him.  
  
A good three hours later, the basement was pretty much destroyed and a bloodied, beaten looking Vincent used the last of his strength before Chaos left him completely to drag himself inside his old coffin. His eye fluttered closed against the pain and streams of blood running down his face. There was a sticky wetness on his back and chest that he could feel as well. Taking a ragged breath, Vincent wished that Tifa were here. He needed her. A sudden jolt of realization passed through him and he remembered that he had to go to Rocket Town to get her tomorrow. Heaven knows he wasn't going to have the strength or want to get out of this damned wooden casket. He hoped she could understand......  
  
Tifa woke up the next morning to a small wet nose nuzzling her cheek and a course tongue licking her. "Kaite," she giggled, "stop it! That's gross!" The puppy barked softly and nudged her arm until Tifa pet her. "We're gonna try and find your owner today, puppy." Kaite cocked her head cutely and watched Tifa climb out of bed and get dressed. Buttoning her jeans, Tifa inspected herself in the mirror and brushed the wrinkles out of her white tank top.  
  
A small smile came to her face as she thought of Vincent's gentle arms around her. It would be awkward later, she knew, but that had been an incredible night. People had always told her it was painful the first time and you're supposed to bleed or something. Her cheeks blushed slightly. It had been nothing but sheer bliss.  
  
Kaite jumped up on her hind legs to paw at Tifa's jeans, bringing her out of her thoughts. "All right, all right. Let's go get some breakfast." Tifa and Kaite both came bounding down the stairs, into the kitchen and Cid looked up from the table. "Morning," Tifa smiled cheerfully. Cid took a long drag on his cigarette and blew a small ring in the air, nodding at her in acknowledgement.  
  
Shera made her way down the stairs sleepily and Cid quickly put out the cigarette. "You're awake late," Cid teased, standing to help her into a chair, "I'll make you and Tifa some breakfast." Shera kissed his cheek gratefully and accepted the cup of tea Tifa poured for her.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, stirring in milk and honey, "did you sleep well last night, Tifa?"  
  
"I had a great sleep," she replied with fervour, "I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while." Shera gave Cid a look and he shook his head in amusement. Soft sunlight filled the kitchen through the open window and Tifa wondered when Vincent was planning on getting her. Did he miss her as much as she missed him?  
  
"Eat up ladies," Cid grunted, putting the plates of food on the table. Both women thanked him and Cid dropped down into the un-used chair, filling a plate for himself as well. For a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of silverware and munching of food. Tifa studied Cid's face carefully. He still looked like the same un-shaven, swearing, gruff person he always did, but there was a certain gentleness to him now. It was especially noticeable whenever he looked at Shera. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed he was sneaking bits of his breakfast to Kaite. He may act tough, but she could see right through that mask of his.  
  
Tifa was almost finished her meal when a light knock at the door made her jump. "I'll get it!" she offered, jumping out of her seat. Shera nodded and put a hand on Cid's arm.  
  
"I hope it's not that jerky salesman again," she whispered as Tifa made her way to the front door. Pulling open the mahogany structure, Tifa's face lit up at the sight of her old friend.  
  
"JOSEF!" she cried, leaping onto hi. The dark-haired man was barely able to keep his balance as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Tifa?" he grinned, unbelievingly, "I haven't seen you in months!" Tifa released him from her bear hug and punched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"How've you been Josef? Still restoring crap into slightly better looking crap?" Josef made a face at her and grabbed her chin gently, inspecting her critically.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Tif," he smiled, "still hot and still no wedding ring, lucky for me." She rolled her eyes and looked him over as well. His hair was still styled the same in dark black spikes and his deep blue eyes shone with amusement. Apparently, he had being doing heavy labour or something of the sort over the past few months because he had filled out quite nicely.  
  
"Outa the way shortie," Josef laughed, growing a little nervous of her staring, "I'm here to see Cid, not some runt of a girl." She stepped aside with a smile and pinched his sides as he went past her. The yelp that came from him made both Shera and Cid look over with a frown. Cid got up from is spot at the table and went over to Josef, clapping him on the back in a friendly gesture.  
  
"About time you dragged your sorry ass over here. We've got lots of work to do on my baby. Sometimes I think the only reason you help me is the hope of seeing a certain young lady come to visit." Josef winked at Tifa as Cid started to drag him out back.  
  
"I'll catch ya later Tif! Maybe for dinner?"  
  
"It's a deal," she grinned, trying not to laugh at the expression on Josef's face when Cid pulled on his arm again. Shera shook her head and began clearing the table.  
  
"Once those boys get working on a project, they could be out there for days," Shera laughed. Tifa took the dishes away from her and headed over to the sink.  
  
"You need to take it easy Shera. You don't want to strain the baby or yourself." Sitting herself back at the table, Shera smiled.  
  
"I know, I know. Cid's always getting all paranoid and upset about one thing or another. He promised not to smoke or swear much around me so it won't affect the baby."  
  
"You guys are so cute," Tifa sighed with a smile. Shera watched her carefully.  
  
"Do you have any special men in your life?" she asked with interest. Choosing her words carefully, Tifa filled the sink with soap and hot water to delay having to reply.  
  
"I guess there's always hope that things could happen........"  
  
"With whom?" Shera asked eagerly, leaning towards her.  
  
"No one...."  
  
"Come on. Tell me. Please....?"  
  
Tifa knew there was no winning with this woman and sighed. "Vincent."  
  
"Seriously?!" Shera gasped with widening eyes, "as in Mr. I'm-not-a-vampire- but-I-don't-go-out-in-sunlight?" Tifa giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yah. He's really loosened up lately. He actually saved me and my bar the other night." Shera smiled at the dreamy look on Tifa's face. She had it bad.  
  
"You seem more then 'hopeful'," Shera noted, "so when you say loosened up, how so?" Tifa blushed bright red and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well......um.......I.........you see........" She cleared her throat again nervously, "well.......um..........he just......talks more.......and stuff........" A small giggle escaped Shera's lips and Tifa stuck out her tongue at her. "Speaking of Vincent, he's supposed to come and get me in a day or two."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Shera grinned mischievously. The girls fell silent when Cid re-entered the room and paused to grab two beers from the fridge.  
  
"We'll be out there until around noon, okay hun?" Cid mentioned to his wife, "I'll make us something to eat, if you're hungry, when we're done with the Tiny Bronco."  
  
"We're fine in here anyway, sweety," Shera smiled, "me and Tifa are just catching up on stuff." Shaking his head slightly, Cid carried the beers outside where Josef was waiting, not wanting to know why both women had those grins on their faces. Tifa turned back to the sink and sighed happily. Things finally seemed to be going good for once in her life.  
  
Shera watched her happy friend's face with a smile. After everything Tifa had been through she deserved some love and happiness. After Tifa finished up the dishes, the ladies continued to chat until Cid and Josef came back inside, covered in grease and who knows what else.  
  
Tifa shrieked when Josef wrapped his arms around her waist and left black gunk all over her clean clothes. He laughed and dodged the spray of water she sent his way after grabbing the nozzle from the sink.  
  
"You jerk!" she laughed, grabbing a bowl full of water and chasing him outside with it. Josef tackled her down, spilling water all over both of them in the process. Kaite heard the commotion and came running outside, joyously barking and bounding around the two as they wrestled.  
  
Cid shook his head and went to get cleaned up, after kissing Shera gently. "Don't worry," Cid grinned, "I'll save the dirty stuff for later." Shera rolled her eyes and watched, through the open door, as the two continued play fighting in the dirt. Josef managed to get the upper hand and pinned Tifa's arms to the ground, smiling evilly. Kaite bounded over and licked inside Josef's ear.  
  
"Ahh! What the?! Who's this little cutie? Your attack dog?" Josef questioned Tifa, still holding her down.  
  
"No. I found her and I'm trying to find her owner," Tifa explained, yet again. On sudden impulse Tifa looked over at the puppy and grinned. "Kaite, attack!" The small dog sat there and looked at her, seemingly not understanding what she had just commanded.  
  
"So much for attack dog," Tifa muttered.  
  
"Give up?" Josef grinned, leaning his face closer to hers.  
  
"Never!" Tifa laughed and lifted her head up, biting his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Josef yelled in surprise, releasing her arms, "you vicious little twit. I'm gonna kick your butt!" Tifa jumped up and pushed him away, running back for the house. Shera looked up sharply from her newspaper when Tifa burst through the front doorway, panting and out of breath.  
  
"Hide me, Shera," she begged, collapsing by her friend.  
  
"Upstairs bathroom," Shera smiled, "I won't let him know where you are." Coming through the door shortly after Tifa had disappeared up the stairs, Josef looked around suspiciously. Kaite came strolling in, covered in mud, and whimpered at Josef's feet. Josef reached down and picked up the puppy, holding her against him in a light hug. Kaite struggled slightly and Josef let her go, watching the small dog leave small dirty footprints as she bounded up the stairs.  
  
"All right, where is she?" he questioned Shera, trying to seem innocent. She simply shrugged and smiled back sweetly.  
  
"Sorry, haven't seen her." Josef glanced around quickly and seemed to make a decision. The young man sat at the table beside her and Shera frowned at his mud covered attire, also noticing the smile on his face wavering.  
  
"Shera.........," he paused, then sighed, leaning his forehead on his hands.  
  
"Hmm? You okay Joe?" Shera peered up into his distressed face with concern and confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I need you to answer something honestly for me........and I kinda need to get something off my chest." Without his confident grin, Shera realized how young Josef actually was. The expression on his face made him look more like a scared little boy then a grown man.  
  
"I'll try my best," she answered truthfully, patting his arm. He let out of soft sigh and smiled at Shera, almost nervously.  
  
"Do you..............do you think I'd ever have a chance with Tifa? I mean.........you know........I'm confused because I haven't known her for a really long time and I don't really know how she feels about me or anything. She's just such a great friend and a great girl and-"  
  
"Whoa there," Shera interrupted, "slow down. What do you mean by 'a chance'?" Josef made a face and shook his head.  
  
"No, not like that. I don't know. I think I might be falling in love with her," he stated, his cheeks turning red, "......but, you know what? Let's just forget I said anything, okay?" Shera's eyes widened and she stared, mouth hanging open, at his blushing face.  
  
"Well........um........wow. That's......that's quite the thought. ..............Are you positive about all this?" Tifa walked into the kitchen in a fresh pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, carrying a now clean puppy and smiling brightly at the two. Josef's face blushed severely and he stood from the table, almost knocking over his chair in the process.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head home now, Tif. I need to clean up and stuff.......so I'll come grab you later for dinner, okay?"  
  
Tifa nodded slowly, not really sure what to make of his nervous attitude, "yah. I'll see you then." She was honestly surprised he wasn't continuing their "war". It just wasn't like him to give up that easily. He must be plotting something for later. She'd have to keep her guard up.  
  
Josef's eyes shifted back over to where Shera was sitting. "Oh, and Shera," he said in a warning tone, "not a word." Shera grinned and watched the embarrassed young man exit out the front door and shut it behind him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tifa questioned, frowning and cleaning some mud off her chair before she sat in it.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Shera smiled, "he was just babbling on about something or other." Tifa seemed to accept her answer and pet Kaite, who had just jumped up into her lap, gently. A short silence passed before the puppy barked and Tifa stood, causing Kaite to jump down to the floor again.  
  
"I need to go find Kaite's owner," Tifa said like she had just remembered, "wanna come?" Shera thought for a moment.  
  
"No. I think I'll stay here," she sighed with a shake of her head, "it's a little too warm out there for me."  
  
"Your loss," Tifa shrugged. She went around the room, making sure anything Shera might possibly need while she was gone, was within reach.  
  
"You're worse then Cid, you know that?" the tired-looking women remarked with a slight smile.  
  
"I know," Tifa grinned, "and I'm glad that you have people who love you enough to take annoyingly good care of you." Shera shook her head and switched seats to her overstuffed armchair, pulling out a cross-stitch she had been working on. "I'll see you later, Shera. I'm not sure if I'll be back before or after dinner."  
  
"Just go have fun," Shera said, waving her hand at Tifa.  
  
Tifa's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I plan to."  
  
Kaite danced excitedly around Tifa's feet as they walked along the path through Rocket Town. Tifa knelt down to scratch behind Kaite's ears and inspect the tag she wore again. "According to this, your home should be right near the outside of town," Tifa told the happy puppy, "come on now Kaite, we're gonna find your mommy and daddy." Tifa felt a slight pang of guiltiness when she thought of just keeping Kaite for herself. It would be cruel to keep someone's pet from them. They probably missed her dearly.  
  
Tifa and Kaite made their way to the address that was on the puppy's collar and finally arrived at a beautiful house that looked almost brand new. Walking over to the front door, Tifa knocked lightly and rocked on her feet as she waited for an answer. A haughty looking woman came to the front door and looked down her nose at Tifa.  
  
"Whatever you're selling, we don't want it, girl."  
  
"Wait!" Tifa said quickly, placing her hand on the door to stop the woman from closing it in her face.  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"Just listen," Tifa cut in, "I found this puppy wearing a collar with this address on it." She reached down to pick up Kaite, who whimpered and cowered away from the woman's mean stare. "Is she yours?" Tifa asked hesitantly.  
  
The woman snorted in contempt and shook her head. "What use would we have for some mutt? Only purebreds are allowed in this home. She probably belonged to that old couple who died a few weeks ago. We bought the property and built a proper house after tearing down the old one."  
  
"Oh.........," Tifa trailed off, not really sure what to say, "then I guess........I'm sorry for bothering you...."  
  
"You should be. Good day to you." The woman closed the door with a quick slam, leaving Tifa standing out on the porch with a whimpering ball of fur and no idea what to do now.  
  
"Don't worry puppy," she whispered, hugging Kaite, "I'll take care of you, even if we can't find your owner." Kaite seemed to relax at the sound of her voice and licked her cheek. "I guess we should head back," Tifa sighed. They made the trek back to Cid and Shera's and Tifa hoped it wasn't too late for dinner now. How long had she been gone?  
  
Kaite suddenly ran off, leaving Tifa behind on the path, only a few feet from Cid's house. "Kaite!" Tifa called, chasing after her. Kaite stopped abruptly and Tifa wondered why until she herself ran directly into someone who was by Kaite and fell backwards onto the ground. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, blushing and starting to get up.  
  
"Geez, you little troublemaker," a familiar voice teased. She looked up in relief to find that it was only Josef.  
  
"Oh good. I thought I might've hit someone who mattered." Josef shot her a glare and helped her up.  
  
"Yah, thanks," he smiled, "glad to know I mean so much to you." Kaite jumped up and began pawing on Josef's leg until he picked her up. "Your dog is very demanding. She must get it from you." His voice went all soft and babyish as he spoke to the puppy. "Isn't that right little Kaitie? Huh? What's that puppy? You want a snuggle? Awww what a cutie." He nuzzled the top of her head and Tifa giggled, surprised he could act like that and not be embarrassed.  
  
"You ready for dinner?" Josef asked, putting the dog down.  
  
"Let's go," Tifa nodded with a smile, wondering why Josef had a basket dangling from one arm. He grinned evilly and handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"You have to wear this blindfold until we get to where we're eating, okay?" Tifa inspected him carefully. Did she dare trust him?  
  
"All right......," she replied slowly, unsure still. Josef took the handkerchief back from her and stood behind her, tying it securely over her eyes.  
  
"Ready to go?" Her hands groped the air in front of her, trying to get her bearings, and she felt very vulnerable.  
  
"How am I supposed to know where I'm going?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I'll guide you," a warm voice spoke into her ear. She felt him take her hand in his and intertwine their fingers as he began to walk and pull her with him. A couple times she stumbled, but he always caught her and made sure she was all right. She could still hear Kaite bounding along with them and smiled slightly. Pretty soon she was going to have to start referring to Kaite as her dog and she didn't really mind. That puppy was one of the cutest she had ever known.  
  
They stopped suddenly and she felt Josef release her from his gentle hold. "Josef?" she called softly, "hey Joey? Where the hell do you think you're going?" A rustle of cloth sounded beside her and she turned in that direction, annoyed he wasn't answering her. "Joey? Hello? Can I look now?"  
  
"No. Just a minute. And stop calling me that!" the hasty reply came. Tifa grinned. He hated that nickname which is exactly why she had used it. "Okay," Josef's voice spoke, suddenly right beside her, "you can look now." He gently helped her get the blindfold off and she blinked carefully, looking around. She gasped, seeing the blanket set up with softly glowing candles and their dinner awaiting them.  
  
Josef handed her a white rose and led her over to the blanket. "Come on Tif. Don't just stand there. There's a lot of food to be eaten." She sat, at his prompting, and gazed at everything around her. Josef took a seat next to her and let Kaite sit in his lap.  
  
"Did you make all this yourself?" Tifa asked with wonder, fingering the flower in her hand.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Josef grinned, pleased with her reaction.  
  
"In that case, I have to question whether or not it's edible," Tifa smiled, laughing at his indignant expression.  
  
"Try it and find out," Josef challenged.  
  
"You first."  
  
Josef watched the candle light dance in Tifa's eyes and found that he had no retort for her. His words were simply...........gone. Trying not to seem like he had just been staring at her, he opened the container of tortellini with garlic pesto sauce and put some on one of the plates he had brought. Tifa followed suit, placing the rose out of the way, and grabbed a chunk of bread from the soft loaf that sat in the basket Josef brought. Josef ate slowly, distracted by Tifa as she savoured her food, a look a sheer delight on her face.  
  
"Mmmm. This is really good, Josef," she spoke through a mouthful of food. He smiled at her and his cheeks blushed slightly red.  
  
"Thank you. I wasn't sure what you really liked so I just made a little bit of a few different things."  
  
"There's more?" she asked excitedly. Josef nodded and passed her the dish of chicken caeser salad and another with homemade quesadillas. Tifa helped herself to a bit of each thing and leaned on Josef's shoulder comfortably. "Thank you for this. It's nice to have a treat. I don't remember the last time I had a dinner this wonderful." Josef shook slightly under her touch and she looked up at his face, which was bright red.  
  
"T-thank you," Josef grinned, trying to hide his nervousness at being so close to Tifa when they were completely alone. "I'm glad you like it. It was made with love just for you. I even kicked my mom out of the kitchen so she'd stop telling me over my shoulder the proper way to make everything." Kaite shifted in his lap and he fed her some of his dinner, unable to resist the cute look she gave him. He glanced back at Tifa after a moment.  
  
Tifa laughed softly and shook her head. "That mother of yours certainly likes things done her way."  
  
"She's been like that ever since dad died," Josef explained quietly, "I think she wants me to learn everything I can before she dies too. She always talks about how things will be 'once she's gone'. I don't really like it, but losing a loved one can do things like that to a person." Tifa squeezed his arm lightly and gazed sadly at her food. She knew what it was like to lose your dad. Sephiroth had made sure of that. She could still clearly remember the day she had challenged the general with his own sword in a blind rage, after seeing he had killed her father.  
  
Josef cleared his throat and went back to eating, leaving them both in an awkward silence. Tifa finished everything on her plate and pushed it to the side, lying back on the blanket to gaze at the stars. Josef wondered if it was a good time to talk about everything that was on his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get out any words. She just looked so peaceful and happy. Why ruin it? He dug around in the basket and pulled out a chocolate cake with thick chocolate fudge icing.  
  
"Cake?" he asked her, slicing into it with a knife.  
  
"Hand me half and I'll be happy," she remarked, sitting up and smiling at him. He cut her a big piece, knowing she was joking, and handed it to her with a clean fork.  
  
"Thanks!" she grinned, digging in. "You do realize that now I'm gonna have to top this, don't you?" she commented, through bites of cake.  
  
"Good luck with that," Josef said with a shake of his head. He ate his cake as well, trying to explain to the puppy that dogs couldn't have chocolate, and put all the leftovers back in the wicker basket, setting it on the edge of the blanket. Tifa looked over at him and began giggling. "What?" he asked, curious to what the source of her mirth was.  
  
"You have icing on your face," she laughed, pointing at the chocolate mark across his cheek.  
  
"Huh? Where?" he asked, going slightly red. Tifa licked her finger, like a mother would do, and rubbed it over the smudge.  
  
"There," she smiled, hand still lingering on his cheek, "all clean." Josef's heart beat a little faster as he lifted his hand to hers and turned his face to kiss her palm.  
  
"T-thanks," he whispered.  
  
Tifa watched, slightly confused, as he held her hand against his cheek, eyes closed and shaking slightly. His sky blue eyes blinked open again and he gazed at her carefully, like he was considering something. His face moved forward and he brushed a light kiss tenderly across her lips. Tifa eyes widened and she watched his gaze travel over her face, unsure of how to respond. Josef moved in again and kissed her with more force, running a gentle hand down her cheek. Tifa felt the love in his kiss and her heart did a flip flop. Did he.............love her? Her lips began moving against his and he pried her mouth open gently with his, deepening their kiss. Kaite barked suddenly and the two jerked apart, both going slightly red.  
  
"Um...........I-I........sorry.....," Josef stuttered. Tifa touched her fingers to her lips, still staring wordlessly at her friend. Josef turned away from her, mentally kicking himself, and began gathering up everything they brought with them. Tifa picked up her forgotten rose and spun it in her fingers, trying to think of what to say to make him understand. Josef blew out the candles and realized too late that they were left in darkness. That only caused his cheeks to burn even redder with embarrassment.  
  
"Josef," Tifa spoke softly, touching his back. He spun to face her, nothing but the moonlight illuminating them, and hoped to god this wasn't the part where she smacked him and told him to go to hell. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa asked, sounding sad and happy at the same time.  
  
"Tell you?" he asked, confused at her response.  
  
"If I had known.........," she trailed off with a sigh, "it's too late now Josef." She pulled him into a fierce hug and buried her face in his neck. How could she hurt him when he'd never been anything but a wonderful friend and perfect gentleman to her? His arms wrapped around her and he sensed that he wasn't going to like what she said next.  
  
"I..........I already have someone Joe." Tifa wondered at her own words. Would Vincent ever be serious enough to make their commitment permanent? Maybe by rejecting Josef she was really condemning herself to a life of wishing she could be with Vincent and never really getting there. She felt like she was cheating on Vincent by even thinking about Josef as anything more then a friend. The relationship between her and Vincent was too complicated to call it dating....  
  
She realized Josef had been silent for quite a while now. "Josef?" she said quietly.  
  
"Who?" he asked, sounding on the verge of tears and tightening his grip on her.  
  
"Vincent." He pulled back suddenly and shook his head.  
  
"You mean that unfeeling, emotionless guy who never gives anyone a second glance?" he spoke bitterly. Tifa frowned and lay back onto the blanket.  
  
"It's different, okay? He's changed somehow. It's hard to explain. He's coming to get me any day now and then you can see for yourself."  
  
"Oh goody," Josef muttered. They both stayed silent after that, each with their own thoughts. Kaite whimpered quietly, sensing that something was wrong and snuggled up against Tifa's body.  
  
"We should probably get back into town soon," Josef noted, "it's kind of late." Tifa sat up and Kaite hopped up excitedly, eager to get walking. "That dog has endless energy," Josef smiled. Tifa knew he was trying to come to terms with what had just happened and tried her best to smile as well.  
  
"She sure is cute though." Josef looked over at her and nodded wordlessly. The both stood and Josef folded the blanket, tucking it into the basket and looking back at Tifa, unable to keep his eyes off her. Knowing she was taken just made him want to win her for himself even more. Life wasn't fair.  
  
They began the walk back to Cid's and Tifa gently took Josef's free hand into hers, like he had on the way to their dinner spot. She squeezed lightly and Josef felt a faint hope stir up in his heart. "I want you to know Tifa," he said softly, "if ever things don't work out between you and Vincent then I'll be here for you." She looked over at his heartbroken face and sighed. "Not that I don't want you to be happy with him or anything...," he hastily added, not wanting to seem like a heartless bastard.  
  
"Thank you." Her reply was shy and quiet, filled with sadness and confusion. She seemed to be struggling with this more then he was. They arrived at Cid's doorstep sooner then he would've liked. Kaite cocked her head at him as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for?' and he quickly pulled Tifa into a hug and breathed in her scent, realizing this could be the last time he was allowed to hold her anymore. Now that they were technically 'more then friends' he wouldn't be allowed to freely hug her without suspicious.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed, gazing down at her.  
  
"Thank you for dinner," Tifa smiled, pulling him down a little to plant a kiss on his cheek, "we'll have to do it again sometime." He released Tifa from his hug reluctantly and nodded.  
  
"Yah, I'd like that." He watched as Tifa gave a little wave and went inside the house. With a sad sigh he headed back for his house where his mom was awaiting eagerly to hear how the night had gone. He wasn't looking forward to all the questions he knew were coming.  
  
Max wiped down the last table and cleared away a few dishes that Gary had missed. "Gary!" she yelled into the back, "come grab these! You forgot to wash a few dishes!" Grumbling and swearing could be heard from the kitchen area and a tired looking Gary came out to the front of the bar.  
  
"I don't like this taking turns thing. Why can't you just always do kitchen and I'll always do the bar?"  
  
"Because," Max smiled, "I'm the boss."  
  
Gary shook his head and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you say, Max."  
  
Since the power outage three nights ago, Max had been a lot friendlier and warm with him. It was a pleasant change from her usual 'stay the hell away from me' attitude and he hadn't even tried to take advantage of it. Carrying the last few dishes into the back, he sighed and loaded them into the dishwasher. Tifa and Vincent better get back soon. He didn't know how much longer he could be alone in a bar with Max and not try anything.  
  
After putting away the clean dishes, Gary headed back out into the bar and found Max waiting impatiently by the front door. "Hurry up, slow poke, or I won't take you out for a drink," she smiled teasingly. Gary grabbed his jacket and hurried towards her, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Coming darling," he winked, wrapping a casual arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the bar.  
  
"Hey! Let me at least lock the damn door," Max laughed and quickly locked it, the two of them then continuing on their way to Gary's car. Neither even mentioned anything about the fact that they were going out for a drink when they had just worked in a bar all night. Max slid into the passenger side of the car and Gary closed her door for her before going around to his side, a triumphant smile upon his lips. Getting in as well, he started up the car and looked over at Max.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
Max considered for a moment and her eyes lit up suddenly. "Go to that dancing cowboy pub, or whatever it's called. You know, the one with the tacky sign."  
  
"Your wish is my command me lady," Gary winked.  
  
"Oh really?" Max asked with a mischievous smile, "then kiss me." Gary watched her incredulously for a moment and decided to use his better judgement for once.  
  
"Save the teasing for later," he smiled, pulling out of his parking spot and onto the main rode. Max placed a gentle hand on his leg as they drove, as though to let him know she was still there. He kept glancing sideways at her, wondering it this was just some cleaver ruse and she was suddenly going to laugh at him for being gullible enough to believe she wanted to go out somewhere with him.  
  
They arrived at the pub of Max's choice and she boldly strutted through the front door, leaving Gary behind to lock up the car and hurry after her. "Damn woman," he muttered under his breath. When he entered, he was surprised to find it jam-packed full of people. Most were drunk, but some had enough intelligence left to yell incoherent things at Max as she went by them. One dared to slap her ass and she turned to give him a butt whooping. Seconds later the guy was on the ground, begging for mercy, and Gary had his arm twisted roughly behind his back.  
  
"Don't touch the lady you filthy jerk," he growled, then released the drunken stranger. Max laughed as they headed over to the bar.  
  
"My hero. I'll have to bring you to bars more often. Then I don't have to lose my ladylike qualities when I open a can of whoopass." The bartender behind the counter eyed them wearily, sensing that they could be trouble.  
  
"What'll it be?" he asked, looking at the couple with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Just give us two beers," Max yelled over the noise inside the bar. This place was certainly a lot less classy then Tifa's bar. The bartender obliged, handing them their beers, and Max took a swig of hers. "Nice place," she smirked, leaning her face closer to Gary's so he could hear her. Gary shrugged and downed his beer in a single gulp.  
  
Max shook her head and sat on one of the bar stools. "Show-off." It didn't take them long to realize that they weren't going to be able to chat very easily in this place, so Max quickly dropped a twenty on the counter and pulled Gary by his hand, back through the crowd the way they had come in. After exiting the building, Max threw her beer bottle at Gary and laughed when he fumbled to catch, managing in the end.  
  
"You're very happy tonight," he noted suspiciously.  
  
"Sure am," she smiled, wandering around the parking lot.  
  
Gary didn't know what to make of it. Max was never this freaking happy so there must be some major reason why she was acting this way.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Max looked over at his confused face and shrugged. "I just want to be so I am. Got a problem with that?" Gary quickly shook his head and sat down on the curb. It was going to be a long night.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
  
Author: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horribly horrendously awful? Dance around in your underwear great? Anyway...........please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I was originally going to keep typing and go back to Vincent, but I'll worry about that next chapter. I just realized how freaking long this one was. :P You guys deserved it though. Waiting for me to update for such a long time. My Inuyasha story and my FFVII story should be updated by the end of this week as well. (My FF X-2 story on my other account should be but I don't know if I'll have time) Hope you enjoyed my typingness and you plan on reading all my newly written chapters that are coming.  
  
Adam: I'm dead!  
  
Sephiroth: Heeheehee! You had to die and I got to live! Now you can't stop me when I try to do naughty things to her! ::sneaks up behind author while she's putting on her pyjamas::  
  
Adam ghost thingy: No! Stop! Hey! Listen to me you stupid one-winged loser!  
  
Sephiroth: ::pauses midstep and turns back to Adam:: What did you just say? ::speaks in a dangerous dark tone::  
  
Adam ghost thingy: That's right, you heard me!  
  
Sephiroth: ::a glowing green aura surrounds him as he proceeds to beat the shit out of the Adam ghost thingy and send it into the fiery depths of hell::  
  
Author: ::turns in time to see Adam behind her, but Sephiroth manages to teleport out of the room:: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WERE YOU WATCHING ME CHANGE, YOU SICKO?!  
  
Adam: Wha? Huh? Argh! NO! I WASN'T!  
  
Sephiroth: ::walks into room with his eyes closed:: Don't worry love. I'm not looking, I'm just disposing of the sick perverted freak.  
  
Author: ::forgets she's still in her undergarments and hugs Sephiroth gratefully:: Thank you. Yes. Dispose of him somewhere painful and torturous.  
  
Sephiroth: ::grins:: Will do!  
  
Author: ::blushes and pulls on her nighty:: Sorry about that everyone. It's my bedtime now (well it is, but it won't be when I'm posting this so meh) and I'm going to sleep. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon! I promise that this time it actually will be soon. Bye byes! :D  
  
::tortured screams fade out in the background::  
  
P.S. - No people were actually in there undergarments during the typing of this chapter. Please do not be disturbed gentle readers and huggles for all! :D 


	10. Ch10: Trouble

Author: Hey hey hey folks! It's the big ten! The big ONE OH. lol. I'm so excited. It's nice to see that everyone has stuck with this story for so long. ::does a little dance:: I was kind of going for one hundred review by the tenth chapters, but I think I'm too far away. Unless thirty somewhat people review this chapter for me then I'm not achieving that goal. ::sighs:: Oh well, I love you guys anyway! ::grins happily:: Unless any of you would like to help make my 'one hundred reviews by next chapter' dream come true, then you're welcome to do whatever it takes to help me get there. I'd love you forever. (Not that I don't already :P)

Reader responses by the author who likes to babble on about random gobbledeegook:

Dragon Girl323 - ::huggles reader:: Aww, I'm cute and fluffy! Or wait, did you mean my story? ::pouts:: And yes, that's it. :P I thought it was a pretty decent length for a chapter. But if not, here's an even longer one. Or at least....I think it's longer. Meh. Anyway, thanks for your love of my story and I'll make sure to give you lots of huggles when I get your next review! :D

Raven Cactaur - Awww don't be sad. Vincent doesn't want to kill himself, his final limit break does. lol. Chaos (the demon form thingy) took over him and it hurts him and yah. etc. and whatnot. Maybe Max will start being a little nicer to Gary. I mean, they are getting drunk so maybe he wont seem like such a prick anymore. ;) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love reading them. Especially jumping Mr. Flames. I must say, it sounds like a secret attraction.............a secret love maybe? Heehee. Well you can jump him if you want but I say give the guy a break. Call me a hypocrite, but he's not always a moron. (Most of the time) :P ::superhuggles:: Enjoy the chapter!

Emri - Yay! She gets to keep the puppy! No, I don't think I'll punish you. ::narrows eyes:: Yet. If I see no review from you this chapter then ::makes throat slicing motion:: Yah, you get the idea. No one seems to like Adam because.....well.....he sucks. Maybe I'll be nicer to him in the future if he's nicer to me. If Vincent doesn't come because he's dead then I guess Josef gets Tifa. :P ::blushes:: Sorry about the underwear thingie but I'm kind of strange. (As you all know) I continued! Shwee! See, I did continue! And now you must read! Mwaha! (Almost forgot your huggles) ::HUGGLES::!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End of Infinity - ::runs screaming from rabid chocobos:: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I UPDATED! NOW CALL 'EM OFF! ::climbs a tree and tries to get high enough that the chocobos can't peck her legs:: Here's the next chappie! Maybe Vincent will have a chance to "stumble upon them" after all. ;) I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I like you! ::huggles::

Mr Flames: Yay! Next chapter! Here it is. You know, I could insult you and tell you that it's a very 'feminine' thing to say that two of the couples are......"cute" was it? But I shan't. Oops I think I already did. ;) Thanks for your interest in my story, even if I'm mean to you sometimes it's only because you remind me of an annoying guy I know named Adam. I'm glad you enjoy my story and if I scared you into giving two line reviews then I apologize and hope to see longer more worshiping and loving reviews in the future. ::looks around to make sure no one's looking:: Um....heh heh............ ::huggles:: You didn't see a thing!

The Frogness - Yay! I'm so happy you're better from your cold! No more getting sick! ::twitches from tazor zapping:: Ow....I thought I'd at least be allowed to go near Tifa since I'm the author. ::rubs sore body parts:: No more zapping okay? Awwww, that was such a long and wonderful and heartfelt review. I practically glowed with pride when I read it. It's nice to hear that I actually am doing something right with this story. I hope you keep the same attitude towards it as I keep writing more. To tell you the truth, I think I have a different writing style now too. I find myself looking for better ways to say things to improve upon whatever I'm doing. ::superhuggles:: I really appreciate you noticing. I'm also glad you like my side plot thingy with Max and Gary. They'll be back in the main part of the story soon. ::rubs hands together evilly:: Heeheehee. Love triangles are very good for sneaky annoying cliff hanger crapola! I shall be evil and mould this story to my liking! Mwahahaha! I just hope that you'll keep reading it. ::looks nervous:: Have an extra huggles. Just to be sure. :D

Ezri-Candy - Sure sure. I'm sure it's all Sephiroth's fault.

Sephiroth: ::huggles Ezri and grins mischievously:: I'm all yours babe.

::whacks Sephiroth over the head with the spear she grabbed from Ezri:: Down boy! Hey, be nice to Josef. Even if he is going to make Tifa fall in love with him and steal her from Vincent and get her to marry him, that's no reason to hate him now, is it? Awww, I tease. There's no way to tell if those things will happen or not so I'll guess you'll just have to read it. ::rubs hands together and cackles:: My plan to force people to read my writing is almost complete! Mwahahahaha!

Sephiroth: ::whispers:: You're writing out loud, love. Shhhh. She can still see what you're saying.

Crap! Heh heh heh. Um...... ::runs hand through hair nervously:: Anyway, Cid is cute! Heehee! He's gonna be a daddy! I hope they have a girl, just to piss Cid off. :P ::random huggles:: Ooh! And guess what?! Sephiroth has won the privilege, no, the honour, of spending the night with you. You can do with him as you please. Enjoy. ;) (And please read this chapter and review before you get "started". :P)

Neko-Yuff16 - Yay! My chapter was great! ::huggles:: Or at least you think so. ::does a happy dance:: Here's an update. I hope it was fast enough for you and you'll keep reading. :: gives you puppy dog eyes:: You will right? Max and Gary are sooooooo cute! I love them together, but Max doesn't want to give in to Gary's love attempts. :P Josef might be planning to steal Tifa from Vincent so I hope you're prepared for that. Enjoy the chapter and see you soon!

Author: Back, back and back. I hope you all like this chapter. It was bugging me for a while since some things I'd like to make happen would cause all of you to go into an uproar. Such as killing Vincent or giving Tifa to Josef. ::grins:: You never know what might happen. I just hope I live to see next chapter. Please don't hurt me. I know that people are going to hate me but I just want you to know that I understand and forgive you ahead of time. :P Maybe you'd better understand what I was saying if I just let you go and read the chapter. But first, a disclaimer!

Chelsey: ::walks into the fic looking dazed:: Where am I?

Author: ::smiles and huggles her friend:: Somewhere that you haven't been in a long time. Do you remember fanfiction? You know that site where you used to review my stories before you decided that horses are more important then people?

Chelsey: Oh yah! ::looks sheepish:: Sorry about the review thing.

Author: Sure sure. If you were sorry you'd review. Anyway, wanna do the disclaimer?

Chelsey: Sure! ::grins excitedly:: Here I go! The author does not own any of the characters in this story except in her wildest dreams and disturbing fantasies! Max and Gary are kind of hers, but now they have a mind of there own and don't obey her anymore. You get the idea! They, for the most part, belong to Square Soft and what not. Don't forget to eat a pie a day for a 5% increase of YUMMY!!!

Author: Thanks Chelsey. Now it's time for you to go you procrastinating reviewer! ::turns to Sephiroth:: Pull the lever!

Sephiroth: ::pulls a hidden lever and the floor falls out from beneath the author:: Oops.......

Author: ::screams as she falls into a deep pit:: Wrong leverrrrrrrrr!!! ::comes back dripping wet with a new crocodile skin purse and a pissed off look:: Why do we even have that lever?! ::pulls the correct lever::

Chelsey: ::gets ejected from fic:: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: ::waves bye:: Anyway, I think I've delayed long enough for my private jet to arrive and fly me somewhere safe where I hide out until next chapter. Come Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Yes, dear. ::follows carrying all their luggage::

Author: Taa taa. See you all soon! Enjoy the chapter!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gary groaned and sat up groggily, looking at his surroundings. His eyes widened when he realized he was lying in a bed next to Max wearing nothing but his boxers. Hopefully those had stayed on and nothing more then he remembered had happened. Poor Tifa. If she ever found out they had used her bed in the back of the bar for................yah.................then she'd kill him. But they didn't have sex...............did they? He paused a moment in his panicked thoughts to lift the blanket off Max and was relieved to find that she was still wearing some sort of undergarment thingy.

"Max?" he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. Ignoring the painful throbbing of what was soon to be a hangover; Gary shook Max a little harder. "Max! Come on. Wake up."

Max rolled onto her side and her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, a soft smile appearing on her lips at the sight of Gary. Then she did a double take. "GARY?!" she shrieked, kicking him hard enough that it knocked him off the bed. Gary landed hard on the floor and felt the wind get knocked out of him. A pale face peered over the edge of the bed a few moments later, watching him gasp for air.

"Gary?" Max whispered shakily, "we didn't.........you know.............did we?"

"Only..............if............I'm......lucky," Gary choked out, managing a grin.

Max eyed his half-naked form carefully. "What exactly happened here?"

"I don't know or remember," Gary said truthfully once he was to breathe again. Sitting up, he rubbed one of his sore shoulders and glanced up at Max. The morning sunlight shone down through the window and spilled over her petite form. He realized, with a double take of his own, that she was wearing black lingerie. "What are you wearing?" he asked in a surprised and slightly embarrassed tone. Max looked down at herself and let out another shriek, before pulling the blanket over herself.

"Don't look, Gary!" Max ordered, blushing fiercely, "I don't know what the hell went on here, but I shouldn't have trusted myself again. I always do this stupid messing up crap. At least you didn't......." Max trailed off and sighed, looking at the floor. Gary climbed onto the bed and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said comfortingly, "you're not the only one in your undergarments." He was extremely thankful that he hadn't worn his Scooby doo boxers yesterday. That might have been embarrassing. "Nothing happened. I'm pretty sure. Let's just not say anymore and pretend this never happened. Okay?"

Max looked into his eyes for a moment and knew what was bothering her so much. She had thought his advances were simply because he was a typical horny male, but he was different around her. He made her feel good about herself; like the things that had been done to her in the past were wrong and she didn't deserve them. He made her feel...........loved. He loved her. And she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Max knew letting herself getting pulled into another relationship was probably just setting herself up for more hurt, but maybe..........just maybe she could fall for this guy.

Gary watched as Max's face went through a series of emotions, finally ending with a smile as she leaned forward onto his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Gary. For understanding," Max mumbled against him. He sat stiffly, not sure what to do about the woman in his arms.

"No problem?" he asked, confused.

A soft laugh came from Max when she heard his confused tone. "Here. Let me clear things up for you," she smiled, reaching a hand up behind his neck to pull him down to her. Gary melted into the kiss and got over his surprise quickly. Max pulled away to catch her breath and Gary just stared at her.

"Max..........."

"We'd better get dressed now. You can't be serving customers in your boxers, even if they would attract more women to the bar," Max teased, finding and pulling on her black skirt, still covered by the large blanket.

Gary wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided that he'd get dressed first and worry about technicalities later. It still felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he was. That would make a hell of a lot more sense. After she finished dressing, Max left Gary in the back apartment and went to find some breakfast. Her heart was beating so fast she was worried it would hammer right out of her chest. Tifa better get back soon. Things were getting out of hand here.

Vincent's eyes blinked open and stared in the stuffy darkness. It was hard to breathe and he couldn't see light anywhere. He painfully lifted an arm and his hand met a solid surface. His eyes widened as he lifted another hand and felt the wooden box that enclosed him inside it. NO! He frantically clawed at the mahogany, ignoring his tearing fingernails and let out a strangled cry. With the last bit of his strength he pushed as hard as he could against the part above him and the lid slowly creaked open. His breathe came out in harsh pants as he hung half out of the coffin, already exhausted with the simple effort of opening the lid. A dangerous anger burned inside him. Chaos had won again.

He leaned a little too far forward and fell headfirst to the floor. A loud groan filled the room and he looked around weakly for the source of the sound before realizing it came from himself. He lay on the hard floor for quite some time before attempting to sit up. Wiping his hand across his face he was surprised to see it came away with crusted blood. Vincent tried to pull his blood soaked shirt over his head and winced painfully when it began to rip open the newly healing wounds the material had become attached to. With a growl he let the shirt stay the way it was and pushed himself shakily to his feet.

Through his mind-numbing pain a small thought managed to break through. He had to get Tifa. "Shit," he cursed, almost wishing he hadn't told the damn woman he'd come and get her. He was in no state to move much, let alone ride a chocobo all the way to Rocket Town. Using anger as his ally, Vincent stood and let the pain wash over him with the hope that it would eventually dull in intensity. Knowing he had to fetch Tifa was the only thing driving him on. He began the slow painful process of dragging himself down the hall and up the winding staircase, collapsing at the very top in exhaustion.

Finding his cape and headband lying across the bed, he managed to get them back on and made the journey to the chocobo stables. Every step caused excruciating pain to shoot up every nerve in his body and he began to wonder why he was doing this to himself just for some stupid woman. Was it really worth it? If he hadn't already promised her he'd come then there would be no way in hell he'd go anywhere. With a choked sounding sigh, Vincent tried a few times before he was able to mount Torro and gave the chocobo a light kick to get him going. Screw food and supplies. He just didn't care anymore. He'd get the girl and get on with his life once he returned her.

Tifa blinked against the sunlight shining in the window and smiled down at the little mound of fur that was sleeping at her feet. Her smile wavered slightly when the events of the previous evening flooded back into her mind. She'd have to be very gentle with Josef so she wouldn't hurt him any more then she already had. Hopping out of bed, Tifa ruffled the fur of her yawning puppy and pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. She frowned as she buttoned up the jeans. They seemed a little tighter then she remembered. Had she put on some weight? Shrugging it off, Tifa ran a brush through her hair and made her way down the stairs while trying not to trip over an excited Kaite.

Shera glanced up from the stove when Tifa came in and continued stirring the scrambled eggs she was cooking. "Morning," Shera mumbled tiredly, "how did everything go last night?"

"Terrible," Tifa groaned, slumping down into a chair, "not only did I break the poor boy's heart, I pretty much implied Vincent and I are a serious couple. I don't even know if Vincent is planning on staying with me much longer. Plus he's late picking me up. I wonder if he's having second thoughts about me and now I've lost two great guys......" Tifa paused to catch her breath and Shera moved the eggs off the heated element so she could go to her friend and give her a hug.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best," Shera smiled, giving Tifa another squeeze, "you just have to hang in there."

"Thanks Shera," Tifa smiled gratefully. Shera went back to the stove to finish off breakfast and quickly put a plate of toast on the table with butter and a knife.

"Butter those for me, would you?" Shera asked over her shoulder as she mixed some herbs into the eggs.

"Sure," Tifa nodded, complying with her request. Cid came into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes and trying not to trip over Kaite.

"Look puppy. You're cute, but you're gonna damn well kill me if you keep doing that," he growled. Both ladies giggled and received a glare from Cid.

"Lighten up grumpy," Shera teased, putting a dish of eggs on the table as well. Cid and Tifa eyed the food hungrily. "Here's the plates," Shera said, passing them to Tifa, "dig in."

Cid smiled and kissed Shera's cheek, pulling out a chair for his wife to sit on. "It looks delicious my love."

Shera waved away the compliment as though it were something she heard everyday. "I try my best." The three of them munched away in silence until they had all eaten their fill. Cid offered to do dishes, surprising both woman, and Shera went to relax in her chair and cross stitch a bit more. Tifa felt out of place, with no chores to do, and fidgeted in her seat.

"Um.....want any help Cid?" He grunted and shook his head, scrubbing at the egg covered frying pan vigorously. Gazing out the window, Tifa watched the flowers in Shera's window box bend gently in the wind. The beginnings of a rose bush in one corner reminded her of the night Vincent had tried to cheer her up. She missed him so much even though they had only been apart for a few days. Her need to see him had never been this strong before and it kind of scared her.

"Do you want to try a cross stitch, Tifa?" a voice asked, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Shera who was holding out a cross stitch of a beautiful flower filled garden. "I haven't started this one yet if you'd like to join me." Tifa pull a chair over to where Shera was sitting and took the sewing from her with a smile.

"I'd love to. I've never made really anything before."

"You just have to follow the pattern on this paper," Shera explained, showing her as she spoke, "these symbols tell you what colour to use and this legend says how many strands of each colour you need. You just make an "x" over each little square part. Count how many squares on the pattern need a certain colour and then sew those squares onto the material." Tifa nodded and tried to absorb all the instructions at once. "If you need help don't hesitate to ask," Shera added, going back to her sewing.

Opening the small package with a needle in it, Tifa chose a green to start with, threaded the needle with the right amount of strands and began cross stitching the stems and leaves of the plants. It was slow progress at first and she had to fix a few mistakes with Shera's help, but after an hour she really got the hang of it. Cid had long finished the dishes and was lounging in his big armchair with a book on mechanics. A light knock on the door made Tifa's heart leap with joy. Maybe Vincent was finally here!

She put her cross stitch to the side and ran to the door, pausing the collect herself before opening the door. A downcast Josef stood on the other side, staring at the ground instead looking into her eyes as he normally did. "Can I come in?" he asked Tifa carefully, glancing over at Cid, then Shera.

"Um........sure," Tifa nodded with a small smile and stepped aside to allow Josef to come through the door. He awkwardly ran a hand through the back of his hair and smiled at Shera.

"So.........how are you guys doing?" he asked with a slight shakiness in his voice.

"We're just relaxing," Shera grinned, "but now that there's four of us I know exactly what I want to do." She pulled herself out of the chair and went to a side closet, pulling something off a shelf and placing it on the table. "I've been wanting to try out this board game for some time now."

Cid looked disinterested, but came and sat at the table with his wife when she pouted and asked him sweetly. "Bloody woman," he muttered fondly. Tifa and Josef sat as well, both glancing at each other periodically with embarrassment. Shera set up the board game and got everyone to pick the colour of game piece that they wanted. She handed them six cards that corresponded with their colour and were numbered one to six.

"All right. This game is called "Imagine If". Basically you roll the die and this marker here moves to land on a name we write on the outside of the board with erasable marker. Then the person that rolled reads the scenario card and 'inserts' the chosen name into any necessary spots in the question. For example," she paused to write each persons' name twice along the outside of the board and pick a card, "Imagine if "Josef's" personality was a woman's name, which would it be?

1. Bubbles

2. Judy

3. Helga

4. Mary-joe

5. Cynthia

6. Rizzo

And then we all place one of our numbered cards face down that matches the number of the answer we choose. The most popular answer wins and you move your game piece one space if you didn't roll the die and two spaces if it was your turn to roll the die. Everyone pick a name for Josef and I'll demonstrate."

Tifa giggled slightly as she laid her card on the table and watched as Cid, Josef and Shera did the same. "Okay, reveal your card," Shera smiled mischievously. Josef laughed when he saw the others had all picked one and he picked two.

"You guys think my personality is like a girl named Bubbles?!" he frowned, pretending to be angry. Tifa laughed as well and looked at Shera for what to do next.

"Well, since Cid, Tifa and I got the most popular answer, I get to move two spaces towards the finish because it was my roll and Tifa and Cid both move one space. Sorry Joe. You stay on the start." Josef shrugged and grinned.

"This game seems like fun. Let's keep going." Tifa and Cid voiced their agreement and Shera looked extremely pleased.

"Okay. Tifa, you can roll next." Tifa took the die from Shera and rolled it onto the table. It stopped on five and Shera moved the marker, landing on Cid's name. Cid looked nervous as Tifa took a new card. She tried not to laugh as she read out the card.

"Imagine if Cid were in a circus, which would he be?

1. Clown

2. Performing poodle

3. Lion tamer

4. Trapease artist

5. Ring leader

or

6. Daredevil"

Everyone thought for a moment as Tifa read out the car again and they all placed a number face down on the table. "All right. Reveal your cards," Tifa grinned. Tifa and Shera had both picked one, Josef picked two and Cid picked five.

"Performing poodle!" Cid exclaimed, glaring at Josef.

Josef laughed and shrugged. "Sorry. I guess I see you around your wife too much. She has you on a pretty tight leash." Shera patted her husband's arm and moved Tifa's game piece two spaces and her own one space.

"Now, now boys. No bickering. This game is to see how we actually view each other. Believe me, you get insulted more then once while playing this."

"He started it," Cid muttered with a hint of a smile. The game continued for quite awhile with lots of laughing and grumbling until Cid reached the end place first. He stared surprised at the game.

"I won?" he asked unbelievingly, "I won! Let's play it again!" The other three at the table agreed and they started again, back at the starting point. Halfway through the second game Shera cried out quietly, closing her eyes and Cid was instantly kneeling by her side, frowning with concern. "Are you all right, Shera? What's wrong?"

"The baby," Shera gasped softly, then smiled, "it's kicking." Tifa squealed in delight and ran to Shera's other side.

"Can I feel?" she asked excitedly. Shera laughed and nodded, placing Tifa's hand on her abdomen. Tifa let out a small giggle when she felt a light kick against her palm. "I don't think he likes me pushing on his house," Tifa observed with a smile. Cid grinned like an idiot as he felt the gentle kicks from the inside of Shera's stomach.

"It's a boy, Shera. Feel how strong those kicks are." Shera rolled her eyes and sighed happily.

"I hope the baby's coming soon. It's been kicking me for god knows how long now. I don't know how much longer I can stand the suspense." Shera leaned forward and spoke to her stomach. "Hey baby. Mommy wants you to come out now. Can you do that? Hmmm? Come on. Come out for mommy." Everyone laughed and Tifa didn't want to have to ever take her hand of Shera's stomach. The feel of the baby's kicks was incredible and it brought happy tears to her eyes. She never realized how much she longed for a family. She was just so used to being alone. Josef hesitantly came forward and stood in front of Shera, blushing.

"C-can I feel too?"

Shera smiled warmly and shooed Cid's hand from her stomach to make room for Josef. "Go right ahead." The three sat around Shera, oooing and ahhing, utterly fascinated by the small life growing inside her. After a while, Josef glanced at the clock and stood with a goofy smile still lingering on his lips.

"Well, I have to be going pretty soon. I had fun though, thanks for cheering me up a bit," Josef smiled, winking at Shera.

"Need any company walking home?" Tifa asked suddenly, blushing at the strange look she got from Josef.

His smile warmed her and gave her shivers at the same time. He nodded eagerly, "sure. That'd be nice."

Shera and Cid exchanged glances, but didn't comment. "I guess I'll see you later, hun," Shera said to the young man, "be good and come back to visit me more often. You can't pretend not to know us just because Tifa's not visiting."

He nodded and blushed at the same time. "I'll drop by more often. Don't worry. I want to see that baby of yours once it pops out."

"That's one way to put it," Cid grinned, unsuccessfully dodging a carefully aimed smack from Shera. "I think it's time for my wife to head to bed anyway. I'll see you damn youngins' later."

"Night Cid," Tifa called as he scooped up his wife proudly and carried her upstairs to their room. "Shall we?" Tifa asked, turning shyly to look at Josef. Josef chuckled and offered her his arm.

"Let's."

The pair walked slowly in silence for a little while, knowing that Josef's house wasn't too far away. "Tifa?" Josef coughed nervously.

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering.....oh! Could you stop for a minute first?" Josef halted their walk and they stood near the main town path, everything darkening as a cloud passed over the moon. "I was wondering if I could read you something." Tifa didn't want him getting his hopes up again or putting himself in a potentially awkward situation and started to protest.

"Josef, I don't think-"

"Just here me out," he interrupted frantically. He noticed Tifa's worried look and steadied his voice. "Sorry. I just wrote you something and I wanted to read it to you out here. Away from eavesdropping friends or busy-body mothers. I don't care if you like it or if you don't like it. Please...............just listen." Tifa nodded, speechless, for him to continue.

Fumbling about in his jacket pocket, Josef pulled out a small folded piece of paper and unfolded it while clearing his throat. "Tifa, this poem is for you and even though it has no name, it doesn't need one because the words speak for themselves and they need no title to rule over them. I hope this little insight into my true self can help you make a hard decision in the future." Tifa began to say something, but he silenced her gently with his fingertips.

"Tifa, I do not love you as if you were a salt-rose, or topaz,

or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.

I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,

in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms

but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;

thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,

risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you with knowing how, or when, or from where.

I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;

So I love you because I know no other way,

then this:

where I does not exist, not you.

so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,

so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

Josef looked up from his paper to see Tifa's eyes filled with tears and a sad smile on her lips. "That was so beautiful," she whispered tearfully. "You are a very talented writer, Josef Alwood. I am touched and extremely moved, but.........," she sighed heavily. "I don't know what to say. Your poem was.......incredible........"

Tifa struggled for words as the handsome man before her leaned closer to her face. "I'm glad you liked it," Josef whispered, only an inch from her lips. Someone behind them cleared their throat before Josef could go any further and Tifa jumped away from Josef like she had been burned. They both looked for the source of the intrusion and Tifa blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating in the darkness.

"Vincent?" she asked softly, then a little louder, "VINCENT?!" She ran to the dark form on the back of his chocobo and grabbed his hand, tugging for him to dismount. The person snatched their hand away from her, making her wonder if her assumption of the person's identity was incorrect. "Vincent?" she asked in more a cautious tone now, "is that you?"

"Yes."

Tifa sighed in relief. "Then what are you waiting for? Get down here. I haven't seen you in days and I missed you like crazy." She peered up into his tired looking face when he didn't respond. "Vincent?"

".........what?"

Tifa frowned at the harshness of his tone. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"........"

"Well? Answer me!" Piercing red eyes met hers and narrowed accusingly.

"You seem fine with your new friend. I see no reason to get down from here and cause myself more anguish then I already have." He leaned down towards her, lowering his voice. "Don't try and deny anything. I was listening to the poem."

"But Vincent-"

"I can't believe I thought you were different. It's like Lucretia all over again."

"If you'd just listen-"

"And I was foolish enough to drag myself out of my coffin to come and get you. God I'm pathetic."

"For god sakes! Would you ?" Tifa paused and lifted a trembling hand to Vincent's face, frowning in concern. "Vincent, what happened to you? Are you all right? What were you doing in a coffin?!" Vincent pulled away from her touch and shook his head.

"If you don't mind I'll be going back where I came from. At least my demons don't run off with other guys." Wincing at the harsh tone Vincent was using, Tifa grabbed Torro's reigns and held them tightly in her fist.

"You aren't even going to give me a chance to explain? After everything we've been through together? I thought I meant something to you." Tifa felt Josef step up next to her and turned to see him glaring at Vincent.

"Hey, you." Vincent glanced in his direction. "Yah, you. Dickhead. The lady rejected me for you because you were supposedly some great guy, so unless I start seeing you showing a little respect for her feelings I'm gonna have to drag you down off that chocobo and kick your ass." Tifa touched Josef's arm lightly to get his attention.

"Josef. Please. I just need to talk to him." Josef didn't budge an inch.

"Alone." He still didn't move as the clouds passed by and the moonlight shone down on them again. "Please, Joe. I'll catch up with you later."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him. What if he does something to you?" Josef argued.

"Josef," Tifa said through clenched teeth, "you need to go now." Josef sent one last dirty look in Vincent's direction and headed for his house, stuffing his hands in his pockets. That guy didn't deserve Tifa.

As soon as Josef was gone from sight, Vincent slowly climbed down from Torro and stood in front of Tifa with a betrayed expression on his face. "Vincent," Tifa said softly, "you know I would never even think about being with another man."

"Do I?"

"You're the only guy in my life. Why can't you see that? You're just being stubborn because some chick left you for another guy before and now you're too insecure to trust me!" Tifa cried out and fell back to the ground in surprise when Vincent delivered a stinging blow to her face. He blinked suddenly and seemed to come out of some kind of stupor at the sound of Tifa's cry.

"Tifa!" he gasped, grunting with the effort of kneeling to help her sit up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Y-you hit me........," Tifa whispered with wide fearful eyes, keeping her face turned away from him.

"No. Tifa. You don't understand. Chaos still had a hold on me. I'm so sorry. The monster took advantage of my jealousy. I would never ever hurt you. Please believe me." He cradled Tifa in his arms and bit his lip to keep from screaming in rage. First him, then Tifa. Chaos wouldn't let him stop hurting people. Including himself. Vincent was just grateful he hadn't hit her with his clawed hand. That could've done a lot of damage. He could feel the woman in his arms shaking violently and wished he were able to carry her. "Tifa? Can you stand?"

Tifa nodded and stood up with Vincent still holding her arms to steady her. She was completely speechless. She had never thought, in her entire time knowing him, that Vincent would ever hit her. "W-we should get inside," she managed to get out. Nodding, Vincent held his breath to try and ignore the pain he felt from walking and followed Tifa, who was leading Torro behind her, back to Cid's house. Tifa tied Torro's reigns to a fence beside Cid's house where Torro could eat the grass and move around a bit.

Vincent sighed heavily, barely able to keep himself mobile, and followed Tifa the rest of the way into the house. Her silence was unnerving. A shrill cry came from Shera's lips when she looked up from her drink of water and saw a blood-stained Vincent in her doorway.

Tifa ran to her quickly and gestured at Vincent, looking at him as she did so. "Shera, calm down! It's just Vinc-" She stopped talking when she got a good look at him under the kitchen light. Blood had dried in streams down his face, a dark red colour, and his cloak was ripped and torn everywhere; it also was covered in blood. The worst was the way he was moving. It looked as though he had dangerously sprained every bone in his body and only given them a few minutes to heal. He looked anything, but alive. Vincent staggered forward, about to explain what had happened when suddenly his world went dark and his face met the kitchen floor.

He woke up the next morning to find a pair of concerned women peering down at him. "Morning sleeping beauty," Tifa said with a smile that told him he was forgiven for the previous night. He tried to sit up and slumped back down with a groan at the wave of dizziness that hit him. Wiping the back of his hand across his sweating forehead, Vincent felt bandages here and there, covering some of the minor cuts, and suddenly realized that bandages were all that was covering his body as well. He didn't want to know who had taken off his clothes to bandage him. A vague memory of waking up, screaming when they pulled the cloth away from his skin hovered in his mind.

Tifa dipped a cloth into a basin of water and rung it out before gently wiping Vincent's forehead for him with the cool cloth. "You're quite the mess, young man," she sighed, kissing his cheek. Shera sat on the edge of the bed tiredly.

"I think I need a nap, Tifa. Do you think you'll be fine watching Vincent on your own? This baby seems to be gaining twenty pounds a day and I get tired just standing."

"Let's hope it's not growing that fast," Tifa smiled, "or we're going to have a hell of a time getting it out." Shera laughed and leaned over Vincent, checking on some of his bandages. "I'll be fine Shera," Tifa added, shooing her friend, "go take your nap." Shera gave up with her administering and stood to go to her own bed.

"Wake me for dinner, okay? Cid's working on the Tiny Bronco 2 in the back yard right now. If he comes in, tell him to make his own damn tea." Shera winked at Tifa before heading out of the guestroom. Tifa continued changing the cloth on Vincent's forehead to keep it cool. His hand suddenly grasped her wrist, bringing her attention back to him.

"Tifa, about last night.............when I-"

"Forget it. It didn't happen," Tifa cut in, giving him a look and pulling back some blankets. "I need to check on your other bandages and maybe change some of them. Your back is the worst." Vincent raised an eyebrow, seeing that he was only bandaged from the waist up and yet, they hadn't put any pants on him.

"Um.......may I ask why I'm naked?"

Tifa shrugged off his question with a smile. "Well, Cid can't give you a bath in your clothes now can he." Vincent paled and then realized she was teasing him. "Here," Tifa smirked, tossing him a pair of pants. "Need any help?"

"Maybe," Vincent muttered, embarrassed that he actually might need help getting dressed. It just hurt so much to move. Tifa pulled away the rest of the blanket and turned away while he pulled on a borrowed pair of underwear, then she helped him pull on pants.

"I think these pants are a little too tight," Vincent commented, seeing the way the material hugged his legs.

"It looks good, trust me," Tifa said, trying her best not to drool over the sight of him in tight pants. "I think I might know a way to help you loosen up those sore muscles." She climbed onto the bed and sat on his lower stomach, one leg on each side of him.

Vincent groaned in pain and protest, trying to push her away. Before he could stop her, Tifa leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Maybe I should've knocked," an angry sounding voice said to the side of them. Tifa shrieked as she tried to jump off Vincent quickly and ended up sprawled on the floor in a painful heap. Josef glared at the panting man on the bed. If he had any doubts to whether or not the guy actually liked Tifa they were gone now. The tightness in certain areas of Vincent's pants told more then anything either of them could say to him. "I think I'll leave now and go back to helping Cid. Unless you two would like to go at it with me in the room."

Tifa untangled herself and hopped to her feet angrily. "Shut up. You have no right just walking in here. You should realize that by trying to piss off Vincent, you're actually pissing off me!" Josef watched her passively as she scolded him and coughed slightly.

"Done yet?"

Sighing in exasperation, Tifa pointed to the door. "Out." Her love-sick admirer headed out the door with slumped shoulders, clearly discouraged. "Sorry about that," Tifa apologized, biting her bottom lip nervously and sitting on the bed beside Vincent.

Vincent slowly rolled onto his side to look at Tifa. "Who is he anyway?"

"Just an old friend," Tifa sighed, "one who assumes too much and for some reason is attracted to me." She brushed a few strands of hair out of Vincent's face and let her hand linger on his cheek. He pulled the hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, wishing that he could forget her expression after he'd hit her that was seared into his mind. "Tifa?"

Her gaze shifted to his eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Smiling, Tifa kissed him again and whispered her 'I love you too' into his ear. Vincent draped his arm over her waist and sighed contentedly. "Stay with me for awhile, Tifa. And please don't let me fall asleep." She watched his eyelids drooping and frowned at his strange request.

"I need to change your bandages before you do anything," Tifa ordered, forcing him to roll over onto his stomach. He protested lightly when she carefully peeled off the white bandages covering the long gashes on his back and she massaged his shoulders to relax his tense body once she had completed her task. He went limp against the mattress after a few minutes and she took that opportunity to throw away the bloodied bandages and grab the supplies off the bed side table to re-apply all the crap they'd put on the night before.

No sound came from Vincent when she began spreading a soothing cream over his injuries, but she felt his muscles tensing again from the pain. Quickly putting new bandages on his back, Tifa kissed the back of his sweat covered neck and patted his arm. "All done."

"Ow," Vincent muttered quietly, going painfully back onto his side and pulling Tifa into his arms. She gazed at him lovingly until he drifted off to sleep and wondered what she had done before he'd become a major part of her life. It seemed so long ago. Stroking his long black hair softly, Tifa laid back against the pillows with Vincent's arms around her and closed her eyes. If felt nice to have him back in her bed, as wrong as that sounded.

Upstairs in Cid and Shera's room, Shera laid on their large bed, resting and enjoying a cool breeze that was blowing through her open bedroom window. She had been having a strange feeling all day and just wanted to stay in bed where she felt safe. The pale yellow colour of the walls made her feel warm and cozy. She could feel drops of sweat running down her back, but she didn't really feel that hot.

Something was wrong.

Shera stood shakily to get a drink of water and grabbed onto the bedpost when she almost fell from dizziness. A sudden wetness on her legs made her look down in alarm. Shera blushed, not realizing at first that it wasn't her losing control of her bladder.

"W-what the....," she gasped, feeling a harsh pain fill her stomach and lower abdomen. "My w-water must've broke," she choked out, talking to herself fearfully. She slumped down into the puddle of liquid on the floor when a harsher contraction hit her and the pain was so bad it took her breath away. "Too............early........," she growled in frustration. The baby wasn't due for another couple months. What was going on?! Shera tried to stand and found that it was too strenuous. Someone had better come upstairs right now or she was in serious trouble. She couldn't yell because of the pain. It was hard enough to breathe, let alone talk.

"Cid.................," she breathed painfully, squeezing her eyes shut.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside Author's secret lair on a deserted island

Author: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want Shera's baby to die! You can't kill it! I don't even know if it's coming out a boy or a girl yet! What the hell is wrong with this author?

Sephiroth: Um.....I hate to point this out, and please don't hurt me, but........you wrote it.

Author: WHAT?! I did? I did! Oh, I did.............heh heh ::glances around and hopes no one saw her hissy fit:: Um......yes.....well ::ahem::

Sephiroth: You'll have to forgive her stupidness today because she just spent the morning teaching a group of six and seven year olds and she had to dance and sing and stuff. Plus she's hot. I mean like temperature wise.......crap.

Author: ::pouts:: You don't think I'm hot?

Sephiroth: Of course I do...........n't

Author: ::cries and runs away::

Adam: ::smacks the back of Sephiroth's head:: Now look what you did! Idiot! She'll somehow find a way to blame me for this. Thanks a whole heck of a lot you jerk.

Sephiroth: ::snarls in outrage:: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

Amanda: You tried to seriously injure the world so that mako energy would flow to the wound and try to heal it and meanwhile you'd be in the center of the wound waiting to drain all the energy for yourself and become a-

Sephiroth: OKAY I GET IT! Grrrrr..........

Amanda: I love Kuja! ::runs out of fic before Author can attack her::

Author: ::throws herself in a bush, sobbing::

Kuja: ::appears in a poof and pulls her into a hug:: Don't cry my darling. Even if you'll never be as beautiful as me, you're still more gorgeous then most men I know.

Author: I'M A GIRL!

Kuja: ..................oops.

Author: GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID CROSSDRESSING PANSY!!!!

Kuja: ::sighs and cringes as he pulls he forward and gives the author a long savoury kiss::

Author: OO

Kuja: Better?

Author: OO

Kuja: Okay then..............I guess I'll........go.......now............

Author: OO

Sephiroth: ::creeps over to the bush and peers into it, waving a hand hesitantly in front of author's face:: Hellooooo?

Author: OO ...............................wow! Holy crap can he kiss!!!!!!

Readers and all others in author's notes: Oo

Sephiroth: ::grins:: Why thank you.

Author: Not you, you idiot. Kuja! ::sighs dreamily:: I think I see how Amanda can ignore the "hip cape" and metal thong.

Amanda: Shwee! Told you so.

Author: ::continues with stars in her eyes:: As I was saying, poor Shera. I hope she'll be all right. I guess you'll only find out if you read the next chapter. God demands it! He shall smite you if you fail to read this, review and read the next chapter! Mwahahaha! So there. Mmmmm.....Kuja ::drools:: Crap! I've gotta get a hold of myself.

Adam: ::smacks her:: Better?

Author: ::turns slowly to Adam with a fiery look of death now in her eyes::

Adam: GOING NOW! BYE! ::runs::

Author: ::sighs:: Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for your support and criticism. A special thanks goes out to The Frogness for her super long review! I feel so glowy and loved inside. I hope to see you all next chapter and hopefully by then I'll have ONE HUNDRED reviews! It's my dream! ::sighs happily:: If only I had thirty reviewers. ::laughs:: Like that'd ever happen. :P So yah, I hope you all review lots so I can end the suspense and post the next chapter. See you soon! Bai bai! ::throws free "I love fanfiction" t-shirts and chocolate bars to all her readers::


	11. Ch11: This can't be good

**NOTICE TO READERS: I'm very sorry that this fic hasn't been updated in a VERY VERY long time, but I still haven't gotten my A:/ drive fixed so I couldn't transfer my fic to a disk to a computer that has internet so I could update. What I finally did was print every page of my new chapters that I needed to update (which took an hour and a half to print 25 pages thanks to my stupid, slow old printer) and retype it on a computer that _has_ the internet. It was a big pain in the ass, but it was all for you guys. I hope you enjoy these chapters since my printer is now also out of ink. :P**

Author: Blah, blah, blah etc. lol. Sorry everyone, but I've got a deadline to meet and I'm trying to re-type out four bloody chapters in two nights (Not that I mind because it's all worth it for you guys :D) so I'll just get on with the reader responses now, okay? Okay!

Dragon Girl323 - Surprise? What surprise? ;) Who said that Tifa's pants were tight because of an important reason? Maybe she's just getting fat. :P Wow! Your review made me feel all warm and glowy and loved. Thankies! ::superhuggles:: I'm glad that you liked it so much and I hope you can find it in your wonderful heart to forgive me for not updating for so long. I really enjoyed writing the part where Tifa told off Josef, so I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it! :P Thanks again and I hope you love _this_ chapter just as much. ::huggles::

Ezri-Candy - ::laughs:: I'm just glad you had such a "good time" with Sephiroth. :P I felt horrible writing the part where Vincent hit Tifa, but it needed to be done to show the control that Chaos had over him (and maybe still does! Duh duh duh! ::evil theme music::) Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy my long awaited chapter.

Emri – Okay. First of all, CALM DOWN! Lol. I like that everything you said was in partial sentences. It made me laugh. I loved your review and I hope I can answer all your questions. Kaite is fine, Josef is a jerk, Chaos is a butt, Vincent and Tifa love each other, Cid might come and save Shera, or her baby might die, the game they were playing was an actual game (I own it) and yes, Vincent lives. Lol. There. I hope that answered all those questions in one shot. ;) ::huggles:: Thankies for the kind review and for reading my fic! Hope to see more reviews from you soon.

Fantasy-dreamz – Yay! Finally, someone appreciates the insanity of my author's notes! Wheee! Except that there aren't going to be many for this chapter cause I'm having a stressful enough time just getting it typed out. I promise that the insanity will return next chapter so I hope you continue reading and reviewing! ::huggles:: Enjoy the chapter. :)

Mr. Flames – Awww. ::blushes:: Thank you for actually saying _nice_ things about me thing time. :P I think in a fight that Vincent would kick Josef's ass and I'm not just saying that because of my Vincent fetish…..I mean….u.m…..::ahem::….. Yes, anyway, hopefully the baby will be all right. I don't want him to die! ::cries:: You better hurry and read the chapter so you can find out what happens. Try not to fall off your chair this time. :P Enjoy the chappie.

Neko-Yuff16 – Heehee! Hello Amanda. :P My names Natalee and I thought it was pretty funny because a reviewer from one of my other fics has the same name as me. Anyway, Amanda is a wonderful name! I love my Amanda and I guess I'll have to refer to her as Amanda #1 and you as Amanda #2, just so we don't get confused. ;) lol. Vinny is such a cutie with Tifa and I'm glad they are working out their relationship problems. Hopefully Josef won't interfere anymore……::eyes shift back and forth suspiciously:: Don't worry, Chaos won't be hitting Tifa anymore. Vincent will just have to kiss her lots to make up for it. :P Thanks for the fantabulous review and I hope to see another one soon! ::huggles::

Chaos Redeemer - ::looks up with her cheeks stuffed full of cookies and crumbs falling out of her mouth when she speaks:: Mmph…..shank oo fur ta yummy cookis! ::swallows:: ! Thank you so much. I really needed that. Your review actually made me blush. No one has ever said such amazing things about my writing. It's so nice to see that someone truly enjoys my fic. I herby dedicate next chapter to you! (Someone has already been selected for this one.) Congrats! ::hands you a shiny metal plaque:: You can comment in your review if there are any specific things you would like to see in the next chapter and I'll do my best to make them happen.

Sephiroth: ::pouts:: Don't give them shiny stuff. They said I should do something about you liking Kuja and I don't know what to do! Geez, not even a single suggestion! ::grumbles under his breath::

Moogle: (that's me :P) Aww poor whiny Sephy. I think he's mad at you.

Sephiroth: Oh yah! I'll show you! ::grabs author and kisses her deeply::

Moogle: ::staggers:: WOW! Cookies and Sephiroth! I think I'm in heaven! ::ahem:: Comes back down to earth with stars in her eyes. I think you need to reprimand Sephiroth more often! Thank you for the wonderful review and for encouraging my Sephy to be brave! ::superhuggles:: See you next chapter.

The Frogness – Yay! Another super-dee-duper wonderful review from you! It's so long! ::falls over in shock:: I thought I was the only one who reviewed peoples' stories with insanely long reviews! At last, a nemesis with a talent worthy to defeat my own! Lol. Yes, Max and Gary are in love…….or are they?! Maybe Max is just leading him on so she can squelch his poor little heart and laugh in his face. Hey, you never know. By, the way, this chapter is dedicated to you for your wonderfully long review and kind words! I feel so loved! I'm sorry, but I don't think that Shera and Cid want to name their baby Frogness ;) even if it did live, it would probably be male. (I'll name their gerbil Frogness okay? Lol) Awww, poor Josef. You're going to hate him even more after this chapter. I mean, um, ahem. Crap! I've said to much already! ;) ::pouts:: You can't steal my Sephiroth and Kuja from me! NOOO! Just because I won't make Tifa pregnant?! Aww, no fair. How do you know that her pants weren't getting tight cause she's been eating too much chocolate lately? Huh? HUH?! Beat that! Oh, burn! :P I tried to make Tifa more comfortable with Vincent in this chapter and hopefully they'll stay that way in chapters to come. I'll make sure that the next chapter is dedicated to a little bit more of Vincent's perspective and his thoughts on hitting Tifa and many others such things that need to be cleared up. Hopefully Vincent will never hit Tifa again and then you'll never have to go through that kind of trauma or have to minimize the fic to recover! ::huggles:: Sorry if I scared you. :( yay! I get huggles! You know, I think you're the first person to huggle me back! Oh the wonderfulness of it all! And no, I'm insane…….much. Thanks for helping me towards my goal of 100 reviews and search no further for chocolate. ::hands you a lifetime supply of thousands of kinds of chocolate:: Hope you enjoy the chapter! This one's for you. :D

Raven Cactuar - ::catches confetti and spins around in circles laughing insanely:: I love confetti! It's so much fun! Even if it does make a big mess in the fic. I'll just get Sephiroth to clean it up. :P It's nice to hear that you seem to think my writing is improving as it goes on. That actually is my goal. The more I write the better it _should_ get. Your fantastical compliments revealed to me that, that's actually happening. Why does everyone think Tifa is pregnant?! I can't reveal things like that until much later anyway! Lol. Tifa may or may not be pregnant and I'll say what I said to the press this morning. No comment. ;) You may think I am an awesome author, but I think you're an awesome reviewer! You've been by my side since the very beginning and I love you for it! Thanks for the continued support and for your wonderful reviews! ::superhuggles:: Here's hoping for another just as wonderful one, once you finish reading this chappie. See you then! ::hands you more candy::

Author: I have nothing more to say for now, so on with the fic! :D

THISISTHESTUPIDLINEDIVIDINGTHEFICANDTHEAUTHORSNOTES

Shera gulped in shallow breaths of air as she struggled to reach the phone they kept on the bedside table. Finally reaching it, she hit the floor with her fist in anger, remembering that she had left the cordless phone downstairs on the kitchen table so it wouldn't ring and wake her up while she was trying to sleep. More sweat ran down her face as the contractions got worse and worse. She realized that blood had added to the liquid beneath her.

"Help!" she squeaked out, barely above a whisper. There had to be some way to make noise. Someone _had_ to hear her. A thought struck her and Shera began to hit her fists on the floor, as hard as her remaining strength would allow. Tears added to the sweat as waves of pain washed over her. _Please God, let someone hear._

Josef paused in the kitchen, looking back towards the stairs with a frown. He thought he had heard something. Another thump sounded and he winced in disgust. Hopefully Tifa and Vincent hadn't taken him seriously and really started doing.....that.....in Shera's guest room. Louder bangs sounded and he shook his head. Why would it be so loud? It sounded more like it was coming from Cid and Shera's room anyway. Maybe Shera needed something. The sounds abruptly stopped and Josef started back up the stairs with a worried expression. He hoped nothing was wrong.

Groaning in pain, Shera had to stop. Her stamina was completely gone and she felt as though she might pass out. _I don't want my baby to die_, she thought desperately, choking back tears. Slumping onto her side, Shera focused on breathing and tried to ignore the pain. Footsteps made their way to her door and she could hear a light knock.

"Shera? Are you all right in there?"

Josef! It was Josef! Shera tried to tell him to hurry up, but found her voice completely gone.

"I'm coming in to check on you, okay? Tell me to stop if you're indecent or something. Okay? Shera?" Josef slowly pushed open the door and peered into the room. At first glance it looked empty and he was about to leave when he noticed Shera's blonde hair poking up over the side of the bed. "Shera, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked with a shake of his head. He walked around the bed quickly and recoiled in horror at the site of the mess on the floor. There was blood surrounding the nearly dead looking woman and her breathing was forced and painful sounding. He ran forward to Shera's side and was extremely relieved to see she was hanging in there. "Shera? I'm going to go get Cid now. All right? I'll be right back, I promise." It was hard to keep the panicked edge out of his voice.

Shera's hand shot up and gripped his arm tightly. Her wide panicked eyes locked with his and he bit his lip, hating to see his friend in pain. "Okay. I won't leave you. I'll carry you downstairs. Just give me a sec." Taking a deep breath, Josef slipped his arms under Shera and lifted her, cradling her tense body against his chest. "You'll be all right. I promise," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Shera's eyes closed from the extreme pain that ravaged her body and Josef quickly headed for the stairs, thankful he hadn't ignored the sounds, dismissing them as something he'd rather not investigate.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, he was breathing pretty hard himself. He had to get to Cid first of all, then Cid could get them to a doctor. The nearest one was near the outskirts of town. "Cid!" he yelled, adjusting his grip on Shera, "get in here now!"

"What the hell are you yelling for?" Cid's annoyed reply came from the backyard.

"Cid!" Josef yelled again, "Shera's bleeding badly! We have to get her help!" Cid came crashing through the back door and ran to his wife, staring in shock at her bloodied state.

"What happened?!" he demanded, gently brushing back damp hair from Shera's forehead.

Josef shrugged as best he could. "I just heard banging, like she was trying to get our attention for help and when I went to check on her, she was lying on the floor like this."

"The baby," Cid choked, realizing why this was happening, "the baby's coming. We have to get to Dr. Frensin's NOW." Cid took a deep breath to calm himself and looked into Josef's nervous face. "Take her to my car and try to make her comfortable in the back seat. I'll phone to make sure the doctor's ready for us. It shouldn't take more then five minutes to drive there."

"Cid? What's going on?" a groggy Tifa asked, from the kitchen doorway.

"Don't got any damn time to explain. Wake up Tifa, we gotta go," Cid growled, grabbing the phone and dialing quickly. Josef went out to the car with Sera in his arms and slid her into the back seat as gently as he could. Tifa came out a few seconds behind him and cried out when she saw Shera.

"W-What happened?!" she gasped, grabbing onto Josef's arm fearfully. He pulled her shaking form into a hug.

"It's okay, Tifa. Cid thinks the baby is being born. We're taking her to the doctor right now."

Tifa pulled back and looked up at Josef's serious expression. "I'm coming too," she said firmly. She was angry that her body wouldn't stop shaking. Why was she so afraid? It wasn't like Shera was going to die or anything. "She'll be okay, right?" she asked Josef shakily. Josef sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know."

Before Tifa could pull back again, he leaned down, giving her a soft, comforting kiss. She tensed slightly, wishing he wasn't so gentle and caring with her. After Josef pulled away, he guided her to the car and opened the door for her.

Climbing in and cradling Shera's head in her lap, Tifa looked up at Josef with confusion. Why had he kissed her? Did she not make herself clear that she had chosen Vincent? Josef had just shut the door and climbed into the front passenger seat when Cid came running out of the house and yelling for everyone to get the hell into the damn ca.

"Hold on Shera," Tifa whispered, running a gentle hand over Shera's hair as Cid pulled out and sped towards the outskirts of town. The small hospital wasn't often used, but it was well kept and the doctor was an old friend of Cid and Shera. Tifa's heart almost stopped at a few narrow misses with other vehicles as Cid sped on. They arrived at the hospital and screeched to a stop. Cid leapt out of the front door and opened the back one to scoop Shera into his arms. Tifa helped pass her out and watched as Cid practically flew into the building.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Tifa said quietly, climbing out of the back seat and glancing at Josef, who was still in the process of exiting the car.

Josef nodded and grabbed her hand, making her feel slightly uncomfortable and at the same time, safe. "We'd better get in there," he spoke in a worried tone, tugging at Tifa's arm. The two quickly followed where Cid had gone and saw a stretcher carrying Shera just going through a set of double doors. Cid's loud swearing could be heard all the way down the hall. Clearly the people weren't working fast enough for him.

"Come on," Josef urged, pulling her after them. Her arm felt like it would soon tear off if this kept up. The doctor barked out orders to the people around her as Tifa and Josef caught up with the group. Tifa suddenly found a green gown and face mask shoved into her hand.

"Put 'em on," Cid ordered in a desperate sounding voice, "and get in here." Josef gave her a small smile and entered the room that Shera had disappeared into. Shera was just regaining consciousness and looking around at all the faces with a scared expression. Cid pushed his way to the front of everyone and held Shera's hand tightly, bring it to his lips in a kiss. "I'm here Shera. The doctor's gonna take good care of you and make sure the baby's okay. You just have to be in a little bit of pain for a while." Shera squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and Tifa felt tears well up in her eyes. Shera had to be okay.

Josef stood up near Shera's head as the grim faced doctor positioned Shera's legs up on props and spoke in soothing words to the woman. Dr. Frensin handed Shera a glass of water with medication in it to dull the pain, leaning closer over Shera so that the bleeding woman could hear what she was saying. "Shera, this is Lynn. I know that you're in a lot of pain right now, so don't try speaking or doing anything except for listen to what I'm about to say, okay?" she said, with a hint of worry in her voice, "I'm going to get you and the baby through this. I just need you to drink that water I gave you and push as best you can when I ask you to." Shera nodded faintly and Cid helped her drink the drugged water, kissing her forehead when she was done. Hopefully the drugs would lessen the pain.

Tifa stood on Shera's other side, replacing the cold cloth on her forehead as it warmed. Shera's labored breathing was the only sound in the room for quite some time as she struggled to comply with the doctor's orders to keep pushing. Cid looked ready to kill something and continued whispering encouragements in Shera's ear. Josef saw Tifa's frightened expression and came around the bed to put a comforting arm around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and prayed that Shera and her child would make it through this.

Hours passed by and everyone was exhausted, even though they were trying not to show it to Shera. The insistent beeping of the heart monitor had settled down after her blood pressure drooping dangerously low earlier, and becoming fairly stabilized again. The doctor swept a hand across her forehead, wiping away some of her own sweat. It was still an unsure outcome of whether or not the baby would make it. Cid clung nervously to Shera's hand as she squeezed the living daylights out of his. The room was tense with worry and anticipation.

A strangled gasp came from Shera suddenly and Cid inspected her frantically as Dr. Frensin moved back in front of her legs. "The baby's coming!" she announced, positioning herself so she could help the baby ease its way out, "everyone give Shera some room to breathe." She glanced over at her gasping friend with a reassuring smile. "I just need a few more good pushes. Come on. I'm right here with you Shera. It's almost over. Feel free to crush Cid's hand if the pain gets to be too much."

Cid held up his already mangled hand with a smile. "She's got it covered." Taking a deep breath, Shera began pushing as hard as she could and followed the doctor's instructions to elevate her legs a little more. After another half hour or so, Shera was finally able to slump back against the pillows in relief when one last push caused the baby to be born at last. Tifa hugged the exhausted woman excitedly and Cid followed the doctor as she whisked the crying infant to the nearby incubator and gently set it inside.

Closing her eyes, Shera held tightly to Tifa, praying that her new child would be developed enough to live. It still needed at least another month to grow before it was _supposed_ to have been born. Dr. Frensin carefully inspected and weighed the newborn and wrote a few things down on her pad of paper, glancing at the clock to note the time of birth.

After cleaning the small child, she turned, smiling, to Cid. "Congratulations, daddy! You have a new baby boy!" Cid grinned in delight and crushed the doctor in a relieved hug.

"He's all right isn't he? I mean, nothings going to happen to him because he was born so pre-mature is it?" Cid asked worriedly.

"He's surprisingly healthy," Dr. Frensin grinned, pulling away from Cid to look over the tiny boy once more, "the birthing process may have been triggered by a stressful situation or something as such. The little guy was ready enough to come out though, that he won't suffer from lack of growth. All five pounds, six ounces of him is cute as a button and just fine." She watched Cid stare at his son with longing as she peeled off her bloodied gloves and dropped them in the trash.

Josef and Tifa ran over to the incubator and smiled at the cute little face looking back up at them. "He's so little!" Tifa exclaimed, giggling with delight.

"Hey there little guy," Josef grinned, waving a finger at the glass covering the incubator.

Cid looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. "Can I hold him?"

Dr. Frensin frowned and considered it. The baby boy began wailing again and she nodded, clicking open the incubator. "It should be fine if you hold him. Just mind his neck and head because those parts will take a bit longer to develop then normal babies, since he was born so early." Putting a diaper on and tucking a soft yellow blanket around the crying baby, she handed him to Cid, who held his son like he was made from glass and might shatter at any moment.

Shera let out a soft groan from across the room, where a few nurses were tending to her needs. They had cleaned her up a bit and helped her sit up with a pillow propped behind her back. "C-Cid?" she groaned again, looking over to her husband. Cid hurried to her side as fast as he dared and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Look Shera. Look at our beautiful son. He has your eyes and nose. He's so cute!" Shera smiled weakly and gazed at her new bundle of joy that was still wailing softly in Cid's arms. Cid couldn't help but grin as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, extremely proud of what she had just accomplished. A yawn escaped Shera's lips and Cid stood up, cradling the baby gently. "I want to let Shera and the baby rest now. Would everyone mind leaving them alone for a while?"

"Sure," Tifa and Josef piped up together. They shared a smile and Josef led her out of the room. "We'll check in on you later, Shera," Tifa called out as they left, "congrats! He's gorgeous!"

Dr. Frensin shooed her nurses out of the room and waited until Tifa and Josef had left to turn to Cid. "Here. I'll put the little guy into a portable crib next to the bed so you and Shera can get some rest."

"Thanks, Lynn," Cid smiled gratefully, giving her another hug, "we really appreciate all the help you've given us while Shera was going through her pregnancy."

Dr. Frensin shrugged and blushed. "You guys are good friends, why shouldn't I give you class A treatment?"

"I just really appreciate it and I wanted you to know that."

"No problem," Dr. Frensin smiled, finally releasing Cid, "I'll let you guys rest now. Just push the buzzer on the bed if you need anything. There's always someone nearby who can help."

"Thanks," Cid nodded. Dr. Frensin made the baby comfortable in its crib before leaving the couple and their new baby boy to rest. Cid stood over his son and frowned at the crying infant. "Hey now little guy. Mommy needs some rest. You gotta be a little quieter okay?" The baby continued to wail and Cid tickled his feet, getting no results. Shaking Shera's arm gently, he smiled when her eyes opened slowly.

"Sorry, honey, but Cid jr. needs to be fed. Can I pass him to you for a few minutes?" Shera yawned and nodded, kissing Cid's cheek before he turned to grab their child. Cid smiled adoringly at the boy as he handed him carefully to Shera. She opened the front of her gown and sighed happily as her son began to eat, one of his tiny hands resting on her upper chest. Everything was going to be okay now. Her eyes closed when Cid began to rub her back in a slow circular motion.

As soon as the baby was done feeding, Shera handed him back to Cid and laid down flat again to try and get some sleep. Cid patted the infant's back and rocked him, making sure to burp him before placing him in the crib. "What should we name him, Shera?" Cid asked quietly, laying down next to his curled up wife and climbing under the blankets, "I don't think we can keep calling him 'baby' forever."

Shera pulled Cid's arm over her waist and shrugged thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought about it. We can decide once I've slept for a good forty-eight hours." Cid chuckled and ran a loving hand through Shera's hair until they were both asleep.

Josef and Tifa both sat in chairs in the waiting room, Josef reading a women's digest magazine and Tifa dozing in her seat. The dark-haired man glanced up from the cooking tips page when a shadow fell across his reading. The doctor that had delivered Shera's baby was standing in front on him. "Um…..Josef, was it?" the attractive red-haired woman asked, "Cid and Shera are going to be resting for a while and I was wondering if you and your friend would like a lift back home."

"That would be great," Josef smiled, quickly dropping the magazine back onto the pile and hoping the doctor wouldn't see which one he had been reading.

"I'm Lynn," she smiled, offering him a hand.

"Josef," he grinned, shaking her hand, "but you already knew that." She laughed pleasantly, a soft tinkling sound, and gave him a wink as she turned to lead her passengers out to her car. "Tifa," Josef whispered, shaking her gently, "we're going home now. Time to wake up sleepyhead." Tifa's head jerked up and she looked around, disoriented.

"Wha?"

"Dr. Frensin's giving us a ride home," Josef explained, "come on." Hopping to her feet, Tifa followed Josef and Dr. Frensin outside to the car and got into the back seat when Josef claimed the front. She stared out the window silently the whole way home as the doctor chatted with Josef like they'd known each other for years. Josef seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention, but didn't make any effort to include Tifa in their conversation. If wasn't like she felt jealous or anything, it just would've been nice to be acknowledged.

When they at last pulled up to Cid's house, Tifa climbed out and glanced at Josef, who didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. "Thank you for the ride," she smiled at the doctor.

"It was my pleasure," Dr. Frensin nodded, "I'll come and get you again if Shera wakes up and feels a bit better." Watching as the car drove the short distance over to Josef's house, Tifa decided to go inside and get some sleep. She needed to cuddle with Vincent for a while and tell him about Shera's baby.

Josef slid out of the passenger door once Lynn had stopped by his house. He paused, halfway out the door, and looked back at her. "I, uh, really enjoyed talking with you," he smiled, "would you want to hang out some time, outside of seeing Cid and Shera I mean? Don't feel obligated or anything just cause-"

"I think I would," Dr. Frensin interrupted him with a thoughtful smile, "you can check in with me at the hospital later if you want. Here's my number." She passed Josef a business card with her home and work number on it and blushed shyly. "I hope to hear from you soon."

"You will," Josef promised, sliding the rest of the way out of the car, "thanks for the lift." Smiling brightly, the doctor nodded and waved goodbye, heading back to the hospital. Going into the house, Josef found that he was actually truly smiling for the first time since Tifa had rejected him. Thinking of Tifa made him realize that he'd ignored her the whole way back. "Crap," he muttered, collapsing onto the living room couch. He'd have to go and apologize later.

As she stepped into the front door, Tifa jumped in surprise as a shadow swept down upon her. Vincent wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and sighed in relief. Confused, Tifa pulled away a little and brushed some hair out of Vincent's face so she could see him better. She was about to speak when Vincent abruptly began talking instead.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded, hugging her tighter, "I woke up and the house was just…..empty." Tifa nuzzled into Vincent's neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. We had to go to the hospital immediately. Shera went into labor. The baby almost didn't make it."

Vincent pulled back and stared at her in slight shock. "Her baby? It's still quite early though, isn't it? Was it all right?"

"_He_ was fine," Tifa smiled, gazing up at Vincent, "they have a gorgeous little boy."

"Wow," Vincent said, sitting on a kitchen chair shakily. Tifa watched him with a frown and walked over to him, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. He shrugged in reply and refused to meet her gaze. "Back in bed," Tifa ordered, "you're probably undoing all the healing that your body was working on." Making a face, Vincent never-the-less got up and trudged along in front of Tifa back upstairs to the bathroom. Tifa lifted up a corner of the blanket and pointed to it. "Under. Come on."

He hated to admit it, but the cool sheets felt wonderful against his sore body. Why did Tifa always have to be right? He sat up a little against the pillows and watched Tifa rummage around for clean clothes, her outfit having been soiled with blood and who knows what else. Finding what she was looking for, Tifa came back to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling off her pants and throwing them over to the laundry basket. Vincent's eyes traveled along her curves as she pulled the blouse over her head and fell back against him accidentally, hitting his bandaged chest.

"Sorry!" she apologized, jumping back up, "I didn't hurt you did I?" She didn't realize that Vincent was too busy looking to answer.

"………"

"Vincent?" she repeated worriedly, climbing onto the bed next to him, "you're okay, right?"

"Never been better," he smiled, regaining his voice. Tifa pulled on pajama bottoms and closed her eyes at Vincent's soft touch on her back. His hands moved down her smooth arms and used her waist to pull her closer.

"Vincent," she protested, pulling a little against his grip, "I need to put on a top. What will Cid and Shera think if they come home and see us like this?"

"That I'm a lucky guy?" Vincent asked in a tone so serious she had to turn and look at him. The smile spreading across his lips made her shiver. Careful of his injuries, Tifa leaned over and kissed him gently, shifting away after a moment to pull her long t-shirt over her head. It was almost creepy how comfortable she was getting with Vincent. The _had_ been pretty……"intimate" with each other though. Cuddling against his warm body, Tifa laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Vincent's heartbeat.

"I miss the bar," she said suddenly, barely above a whisper.

Vincent adjusted his clawed arm so it wouldn't touch Tifa while they slept and tried to think of a reply to her sudden comment. "We'll be heading back soon, won't we? Gary and Max are probably expecting us by now." He used his other arm to pull the blanket up around them and then wrapped it over Tifa, noticing her flesh was quite cold. She pressed closer against him with a cold shiver and sighed.

"I guess we should wait for Shera to get better before we just take off." Her hand fiddled with his bandages while she paused, sighing again.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

Tifa's hand caressed his cheek softly. "Have you ever wanted a family? Or kids? Or just a different life then the one you had?"

The question brought a lot of painful memories and images to mind. What kind of question was that? His whole life had revolved around torturing innocent victims to death and being betrayed by the people he trusted most. Of course he'd thought of living a different life. He'd thought of having normal things like a wife and children too. It had just never been possible.

"Yes," he said softly, voice full of emotions long forgotten.

Tifa didn't say anything more and he glanced down at her face without moving. She was fast asleep and had apparently missed his answer. No matter. This was all he wanted. To sleep forever, holding Tifa, and not having to care anymore. His mind was so silent it was deafening. Tifa's presence always chased away whatever it was that dwelled in his mind, lurking and waiting. Sighing deeply, Vincent closed his eyes and prayed that this would last until morning.

Gary scribbled down another order on his pad of paper, noting the table number and the special way the picky bitch wanted her salad made. "Don't forget that I want the salad dressing on the side, young man," the woman demanded, speaking slowly as though he wouldn't understand her otherwise.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said through gritted teeth, "I'll make sure to let the cook know." How Max and Tifa stood these impertinent people all night he would never know. He finished taking orders from the new couple and family that had just sat down and hurried to the kitchen to make the meals. "Max! Drink orders!" he yelled as he entered the kitchen. The blonde still wasn't speaking to him after an unfortunate comment that had slipped about her outfit being a little slutty. He felt it was necessary to point out that her skirt was a little shorter then it needed to be and she could at least do up one more button of her black blouse. Needless to say, Max had not been impressed. She had insisted that it was what she usually wore for work and that the men at the bar didn't complain.

Max walked in and grabbed the drink order Gary held out for her, exiting without a word. Gary just shook his head and continued chopping lettuce and tomatoes for the salad he was making.

Frowning at the drink she was mixing, Max sighed and glanced at the list to see what she had to make next. She quickly took three waters with lemon and two soft drinks to the family at table six and headed back to grab the two drinks for an impatient couple in the corner near the window. Her smile was more pasted on then genuine. Gary didn't realize how much his comment had stung her. It wasn't like she wanted to dress sleazy, Tifa and her just figured that showing off enough to be teasing would keep the men at the bar coming back. She wore an apron over her blouse and skirt until later in the night anyway, once all the families were gone. She knew that he probably thought she was taking the comment too seriously, but one of her past boyfriends had enjoyed degrading her self-confidence to point where she wore a turtle neck sweater and horrible baggy pants everywhere and he still told her to stop flaunting her body at every guy that walked by them. It had taken a lot of therapy and crying to get rid of all the damage that ass had done. She always seemed to get the jerks when it came to dating.

Dropping off the last two drink orders, Max lifted the wooden flap beside the bar and grinned at one of the regulars that had just sat down. "The usual Jack?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Does it come with a free prize yet?" he winked. She pretended to think got a moment, while mixing his drink, and shook her head as she shoved it across the counter to him.

"Nope. Sorry. You weren't the one hundredth customer. Try again tomorrow." Jack sighed in mock disappointment and downed half his drink.

"Good drinks tonight," he commented, "you must be in a bad mood." Max grimaced and ignored him. He knew that she paid more attention to her job when she was trying not to think about other things. "Cheer up darling, "he said, patting her arm when she leaned against the counter, "you're beautiful and talented and have no right to be sad. It's an old un-attractive codger like me who should be depressed."

"You aren't any older then I am," Max laughed, coming around the bar to sit with him. He sipped his drink, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's ass do I need to kick?" he teased, leaning on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, standing again, "but I really shouldn't be sitting around when there's so much work to be done." Jack nodded and saluted her with a wink.

"Just let know if you need any company later."

"Will do," Max smiled, going to grab food from the delivery window. A few hours later, the bar had finally emptied out and Max refused to break the awkward silence between her and Gary as she swept and wiped down tables.

"Max," Gary started, trying to organize his thoughts before he spoke, "I-"

"Don't," she sighed, "just don't bother." Gary gaped at her for a moment, surprised at her blatant cut off. She must be _really_ angry.

"Max, come on," he growled, grabbing her arm as she turned away from him, "don't be like this." He realized as he pulled her towards him that her eyes held an expression that looked trapped and frightened. Releasing his iron grip on her arm, he took a step back and frowned. "Max……are you afraid of me?" She angrily stepped towards him and smacked him across the face.

"What do you mean _afraid_?!" she spat, "you think I can't protect myself from a pathetic man?! You don't have any idea of all the things I've been through so just stay away from me!" her voice quivered with tears. "Just……..stay away……."

Holding his cheek in surprise, Gary stared as the retreating woman grabbed her coat and ran out of the bar door. "Maxine! Wait!" he yelled after her, following her out to the car. He caught her just as she was about to climb into her car and pulled her out, hugging her gently. "Just tell me what I did that's so horrible, Max. I'm not those others guys that hurt you. If telling you my honest opinion is really so bad, then what should I do? Lie?"

"It's just that……," Max shook her head against Gary's chest and searched for words. "You just hit a sensitive subject with me. I'm too messed up to be with you. I respond defensively to a lot of things and…….you just remind me of bad stuff sometimes." Gary frowned and pulled back slightly.

"You know I don't mean to. I would never intentionally hurt you. In truth, I don't deserve you t all, but I keep on trying to win you over anyway. I know I'm not doing too great right now, but you have to remember that I've never really been able to keep anyone in my life that actually mattered to me. Work with me here!" Max struggled to keep the smile off her face, but it fought its way on anyway. "Give me another chance, or two, or even three. Just don't give up on me yet. Please."

Considering his speech, Max bit her lip and hesitated between Gary's arms and the safe sanctuary of her car. "I'm not sure I can," she admitted. "I'm just meant to be alone."

"Want to know what I think of that?" Gary snorted in contempt.

"What?" Max challenged. Gary pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Once released from the kiss Max stared at him, half shocked, half smiling. "Translation?" she asked carefully.

"Bullshit," Gary grinned, "no one should be alone."

"Get in the car, "Max sighed, "and I'll see if I feel like forgiving you or not."

THISISTHESTUPIDLINEDIVIDINGTHEFICANDTHEAUTHORSNOTES

Author: YES!!!! ::spins around in an excited victory dance:: IT'S DONE!!!! NOW ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO TYPE AND I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!! YEE-HA!!!

Sephiroth: O.o My god! It's finally happened! She's gone insane! Someone call the asylum!

Author: Ahhh, the completed typingness of it all!!! It's so beautiful!

Sephiroth: ::backs away slowly:: Um….I gotta…….go…somewhere……that's not…..here….bye! ::runs away::

Author: DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! ::spins around until she falls down:: Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you next chapter! ::throws out free starburst for all the readers:: Bai bai! :D


	12. Ch12: Cid jr The name revealed! :P

**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS! - This is not the last chapter of this fic. Sorry if I confused you last chapter when I said I only had one more chapter to type up. As I said, my A/ drive was broken so I had to print and write everything out and then retype it all. I only meant that out of the four different fanfiction chapters I needed to type, one was left. This is NOT, I repeat, NOT the last chapter and I'll try to be more clear about my random babblings in the future. :huggles: Sorry to scare you. ;)**

Author; :sighs and bangs her head on the desk: This sucks. Too much homework and not enough spare time to do fanfiction! Grr. If I hadn't got so many hours at work this probably would've been updated sooner so sorry to everyone for the long wait.

Sephiroth; :lounges on a couch, being fed grapes by author: Ahhhh, this is the life.

Author: Or maybe it's because I've been taking care of this whiny pansy.

Sephiroth: Hey! Just because you're sick doesn't mean you can't pamper me.

Author; :sneezes all over the grapes: Oops.

Sephiroth; :pouts and goes to find more grapes:

Author: Anyway, now that he's gone, thank you everyone for your stupendous reviews! They keep getting better and better every chapter! A lot of people had given me suggestions that really helped so keep up the wonderful reviewing. :D Here's my comments to last chapter's reviews.

Chaos Redeemer - :munches on brownies and cookies: Mmmmm, thank you. I need the sugar rush to keep me going. Gary never does seem to get a break does he? Maybe Max will eventually come around and stop being so darn stubborn. We can only hope. I would like to say that I always enjoy your kind comments and I often blush from all the unnecessary praise. Sephiroth is bouncing off the walls now thanks to that basket of cookies and I haven't been able to get him to sleep for weeks now. (Sugar has scary affects on one-winged gods :P) :huggles you: But thanks again for the awesome review and for trying to convince Sephiroth that I'm not insane... :whispers: Even though I am. lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

Tifa-sama - I'm glad someone appreciates my hard work and how long it took before I finally found a stupid way of dividing the fic and the authors notes. Apparently the quick edit didn't recognize the way I used to make the line in between so I MADE it work. lol. awww, I'm glad I could make you happy too. That's my main goal as a writer is to cause the enjoyment of others. It does feel good to finish a story, but do not fret because this fanfiction is far from over. ;) I'm sorry about the switching scene thing and I hope that my new way of switching scenes will help you not to experience confusion again. I put a :- and some space between each scene switch. Thanks or letting me know. :huggles: Thanks for the fantabulous review and for all the kind words. I hope to see another review for this chapter too! (Even though it took me a little while to update. :looks ashamed:) Again, thanks and I'll see you next chapter.

Katie - I guess this is the rest of the story? lol. Glad to see a new reviewer on board. HopefullyI won't scare you away like I did to the rest of them. ;) I'll finish up my typing now so you won't have to be depressed anymore and you can read the next chapter. :huggles: Thanks for your review!

Sayahiei - Your review was short, but at least it wasn't a flame. ;) Thanks for the review and I'm glad my story made a good impression on you. Here's my update, even if it isn't super soon after the last one. :huggles: Enjoy!

Raven Cactuar - :jumps up and down with you: Yay! I updated! lol. You're very welcome for the candy. In fact, have some more:showers you with chocolate hearts (leftover from Valentine's day ;P): I'm also glad that Shera's baby lived, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions about Josef finding a special someone. Who says Lynn is single:grins evilly: As I said up above, this wont be the last chapter, so don't be sad. :huggles: Be happy. Don't worry. It's a good thing you like my fanfiction or I might wonder why you were reading it. ;) Thanks for the, as usual, FANTASTIC review and I'll see you next chapter! Eat lots of candy:P

Emri - You know, I didn't even realize that Kaite wasn't in the chapter until you said that. Maybe she was...us...off playing or...something. :P I completely forgot about the poor puppy with all the other things that were going on so I'll have to try and include her in this chapter. I'm happy that Shera and her baby are all right too! I wasn't sure at first if the baby should live or not but in the end, I made sure it was fine. It made me to sad to kill him. Haha, Vincent got abandoned! I guess everyone was in such a rush they just forgot about him. He was sleeping after all. At least he got to peek at Tifa while she changing. :P That probably made up for it. You'll find out the baby's name in this chapter and I hope you like it as much as Cid and Shera do. Don't be so sure that Josef and Lynn will end up together. I don't think that he's quite done with Tifa yet... Hopefully Max and Gary will work out their differences and realize how perfect they would be for each other. Max is a little stubborn when it comes to men, as you probably realized. Ann, thank you for the wonderful review and sorry about the candy in the hug. :looks embarrassed: This time I'll just hand it to you. :passes you a bag of smarties: Jumbo size! Glad that you're enjoying my story and I hope you enjoy this chappie too :huggles: See you next chapter!

Mr. Flames - Allrighty then...hope you didn't hurt yourself too bad when you almost fell off that chair. You'll find out what they name the baby in this chapter so quit whining and be patient. Josef might not even want to be with Lynn so everyone needs to stop jumping to conclusions. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'll try to keep Sephiroth from hunting you down but no guarantees. :P

Ezri-Candy - :burns document manager: There. Much better. That stupid thing can burn in hell where it belongs! I agree that it's a complete and total pain in the butt. Why do they keep having to "fix" things and make it harder for us to use them :shakes her head: Anyway, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying your starburst and that you reviewed! Your reviews always brighten my day and I hate to say this but you are one of my very few reviewers for 'Five Years Later'. I'm glad somebody likes it. You may still have to get out that pitchfork cause Josef might still want Tifa even if Lynn seems interested. :hands you a bowl of lindor chocolates: Here. These are for Vincent and Sephy. You can lure them in with chocolate and them do what you want with them... ;) Excellent review, as usual and I'll see you next chapter. :lots of huggles for you: See you next chapter:D

DragonGirl323 - I know! That login screen is very gay sometimes! I hate it when I can read fanfiction, but it won't let me log in to review with a signed review thingy. :mutters: Stupid site. (I have over 200 signed reviews! WooT :P) Wow, I'm surprised that my updating can make someone so happy. :blushes: You're too kind. I'm sure you could walk away from my story. See, watch. :walks away from computer and comes back an hour later: See, it was easy! lol. Awww, thank you for all the compliments. You guys are all too nice to me.Yay! Someone enjoys my insanity! Well you know what I have to say to your megasuperhuggles:MEGASUPERDEDUPERINFINITYHUGGLES: Yay! I win! My A/ drive isn't fixed yet but I'm typing on someone else's computer so it's all good. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful review and I'll see you next chapter.

Author: Now that that's done, I guess I'll start the chapter.

Sephiroth: What? No insanity? No random author's notes crap:eyes her suspiciously: What are you up to?

Author: What? I think I've already delayed the chapter enough. It's time we got started.

Sephiroth: AHHHH! SHE'S NORMAL AGAIN! SOMEONE SAVE ME:runs away:

Author: O.o ...um...right...

Vincent; :pops up and waves: On with the fic!

**THISISTHESTUPIDLINEDIVIDINGTHEFICANDTHEAUTHORSNOTES**

Shera awoke to the sound of a baby crying and groaned loudly, waking Cid as well when she leaned over him to reach their little boy. "Shhh, shhh. Come on baby, mommy's here," Shera cooed to the infant, positioning their son so he could feed. The baby quieted again and a soft suckling noise was the only sound in the room.

"Feeling any better?" Cid asked Shera sleepily, turning sideways to gaze at his newly born son. Shera nodded slightly.

"A little. I've been better, but I think I'll be all right to go home today. If you let me spend the day in bed that is." Cid smiled and kissed her cheek, careful not to disturb the baby.

"Have you thought of any names for Cid jr.?" Cid grinned, running a hand gently over their son's tiny head. Nodding, Shera glanced down at the feeding infant.

"I like Daniel or Keith; maybe James or something for the middle name."

"My son ain't going to have no sissy name like Keith," Cid remarked, kissing Shera's cheek gently, "but I like Daniel. Hmmm...Daniel _Jacob_ Highwind...Daniel _Cid_ Highwind...Daniel _Albert_ Highwind..."

"I like the last two," Shera sighed happily, cuddling into Cid's embrace, "you can choose which one." Cid wondered if Shera knew how much it meant to him that she trusted him enough to choose of their son's name. One of the most important decisions a parent has to make. His heart felt like it was bursting with love and he turned Shera slightly towards himself, conveying his thanks with a loving kiss. They both smiled down at their son, who was still feeding and apparently uninterested in the crucial process of picking out a name for him.

"Daniel Cid Highwind, it is," Cid whispered to the baby, proud to share his name with his son. A soft knock at the door cause them both to look up as Lynn poked her head inside and smiled warmly at them.

"How's my favourite family doing?" she asked with a grin, fully entering the room.

"They're ready to go home and rest," Cid replied. Lynn frowned thoughtfully and studied them for a moment.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I'd like to keep Shera and the baby under observation for a little bit longer."

"Daniel," Shera corrected.

"Hmmm?"

"His name is Daniel," Shera smiled proudly, "Daniel Cid Highwind."

"That's beautiful," Lynn grinned, "I'll make his certificate of birth and have it ready for you in a few days." She came over to the bed and tucked the blanket around Shera, winking at Cid. "Come on, daddy, time to let Shera and Daniel get some rest."

"I'll come check on you later," Cid promised as he followed Lynn out the door.

:-

Tifa awoke when a furry, wiggly bundle jumped on her stomach and began frantically licking her face. "Kaite!" she giggled, pushing at the puppy to try and make her stop, "Kaite, stop it! Your breath stinks!" Finally giving up on Tifa, Kaite attacked Vincent and barked excitedly.

"Stupid mutt," Vincent mumbled, covering his head with his pillow. Tifa suppressed a laugh and peered sideways under Vincent's pillow, poking him until he finally ripped it off his head and glared at her.

"WHAT!"

Leaning forward, she kissed him softly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His good arm slid around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Oh my," Vincent panted once they separated, "I think you've sufficiently turned me on. Now how am I supposed to get back to sleep?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Tifa asked, running a hand along Vincent's inner thigh.

"Tifa...," Vincent groaned, unable to stop her and unable to _want_ to stop her. Biting his lip harshly to stop himself from pouncing on her, he slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his again. Helping Tifa out of her shirt, he kissed down her stomach, smirking at her ticklish giggling. Tugging his shirt insistently, Tifa finally managed to get Vincent to lift his arms so she could relieve him of his shirt as well.

Both continued kissing each other fiercely as slowly but surely, the rest of their clothing ended up abandoned beside the bed. "W-wait," Vincent gasped, as Tifa's hand moved to the edge of his boxers, "Cid and Shera...they wouldn't..." He couldn't seem to find the words in his foggy mind to complete the sentence as Tifa kissed his jawbone and moved slowly downward. He winced as her elbow leaned on a sore rib and knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop her once she knew what she wanted anyway. Giving up on protesting, he allowed Tifa to have her way and hoped Cid and Shera could forgive them for desecrating their guestroom.

:-

"I hope Vincent and Tifa are all right by themselves," Shera commented to Cid, who was holding the baby while she ate her lunch, "there's not much to do at our house besides playing board games."

"I'm sure they'll manage until we get back," Cid smiled, rocking baby Daniel gently. The small boy was dressed in pale blue footie pajamas and squealed happily in his father's arms. Josef came in a moment later and smiled at the happy couple.

"Hey, you two," he greeted them, coming over to sit on the bed. "How are you feeling Shera?"

"Like I just gave birth," she groaned, poking Cid's back to get his attention. "Don't you ever do this to me again Cid Highwind or they'll be hell to pay."

"It's not my fault you can't stay out of my pants," Cid grinned, winking at his wife.

"To much info," Josef flinched, shaking his head to clear it of disturbing thoughts.

"Where's Tifa and Vincent?" Shera asked, straining to sit all the way up, "did they come with you?" Cid slid an arm behind her to help and propped a few pillows behind her back.

Josef shook his head and blushed slightly. "Nope, just me. I wanted to come and see how you were all doing before I got back to work on Tiny Bronco 2. I figured Cid's going to be busy for a while and we might as well keep working so it's done in time for the competitions in Wutai."

"Smart thinking," Cid agreed, "we're going to kick-ass again. It's sad to see what pathetic excuses for airplanes people build every year." Shera rolled her eyes and took Daniel back from Cid again, whispering softly to the tiny boy and rocking him to sleep. "Just don't start any of the painting 'til I get back," Cid warned, "or they'll be hell to pay."

"I won't," Josef promised, "and I'll see you guys later." Bending down, he hugged Shera and smiled at Daniel. "Come home soon you two."

"We'll try," Shera nodded, still rocking the baby. "Good luck with the plane."

"Thanks." Josef gave a small wave to the baby and finished his good-byes, exiting the room. Now came the hard part.

Asking the nurse at the front desk, Josef got directions to Lynn's office and nervously headed down the specified hallway, hoping the pretty doctor wouldn't object to having lunch with him. Arriving at the door the nurse had told him about, he quickly read the name panel to make sure it was Lynn's. _Well, here goes nothing_.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door, clenching his fists to hide his shaking hands. "Breathe Josef, breathe," he whispered to himself. The door opened slightly and a tall, attractive man poked his head out, frowning down at Josef.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his tone bordering between suspicious and downright hostility.

"I'm looking for Dr. Frensin?" Josef blushed, asking, more then telling, the large man his purpose for standing stupidly outside the door.

"She's not here right now. Can I give her a message for you?" Shaking his head quickly, Josef tried to peer around the man's bulk and see inside the office.

"I'd really rather talk to her myself, if that's not a problem."

"I'm her boyfriend," the man sneered, blocking Josef's view, "so you can tell me whatever you need to say." _Boyfriend!_ Josef could feel his jaw hanging open and quickly closed his mouth.

"Um, thanks. I'll just talk to her later." Confusion clouded his thoughts as the man closed the door again and he went back to the waiting room, slumping down into a chair. _She had a boyfriend! What exactly had she thought _he_ meant when he said that he wanted to get to know her better? That he just wanted to be friends while she got busy with some guy in her office?_ He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dark hair. Love was never fair to him. Anytime a chance seemed to come along, the object of his affection was taken by another guy.

:-

Lynn put the finishing touches on her hair and exited the bathroom, tuning off the light as she came out. "Who was that, Carter?" she inquired with a yawn. The large man eyed her carefully as she flopped onto her small couch and kicked off her shoes.

"A young man was here to see you," he spoke slowly, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Really?" she smiled, sitting up, "did he say his name?" Carter shook his head. "Well, what did he look like?" she demanded impatiently.

"Average height, black spiked hair, nervous and jittery when he was talking to me, cute I guess, from a girl's perspective."

Lynn groaned and leaned her forehead on a hand.

"Look, I'm not sure I approve of you hanging out with this guy," he sighed, sitting on the couch next to her, "what if he's just another disappointment?" Letting out an exasperated sigh, Lynn whacked his shoulder.

"You scared him away, didn't you! What did you tell him? That I have the bubonic plague?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"What?" Lynn asked in a confused and slightly miffed tone.

Carter smiled in satisfaction and leaned back against the couch cushions. "I told him that I'm your boyfriend." Lynn stared at him in disgust for a few moments before punching his arm again.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that is!" she exclaimed, "mom and dad would beat you senseless if they found out that you were trying to date your sister."

"Hey, you're hot enough," he grinned, winking at her.

"Stop it!" she laughed, shaking her head, "I'm not joking. You can't keep interfering with my personal life just because you don't have one."

"Ouch," Carter winced, "low blow."

"Go and find him! I mean it! Go explain everything and invite him back here for lunch, right now!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled as Lynn pushed him out the door. "This is the thanks I get for protecting my family."

"GO!" Lynn ordered, shutting the door loudly.

:-

Josef sighed again. He didn't know why he was sitting here. He should just face the facts that he was a loser and go home and chow down on some rocky road ice cream. Making up his mind at last, he stood to leave and jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind him.

"Hey buddy! Wait up!"

Josef turned slowly and paled at the sight of the large man he had met earlier running down the hall towards him. He stopped in front of Josef and leaned his palms on his legs, bending over to catch his breath.

"Lynn……wanted me….to tell you……," he wheezed out.

"Yes?"

"She wanted me……to tell you…….," he took a deep breath and straightened, "I just…..broke up with her…….. She's free now if you're……..interested." Josef eyed him suspiciously. This guy could be telling him complete lies to get him to make a fool of himself in front of Lynn.

"Why would I be interested in dating her? If you just dumped her she probably feels horrible. She'd need a good friend, not another guy trying to get in her pants."

The man laughed and clapped Josef on the back. "Good man. Come have some lunch."

"What?" Josef asked, looking very lost and confused.

"My name's Carter. And I'm inviting you to have lunch with me and Lynn."

"Why?"

Carter smiled. "Because she asked me too, stupid. Now get moving." Josef was still confused, but followed him down the hall anyway.

Carter walked into the office with Josef behind him and stepped to the side to let him pass. "How are you feeling?" Josef asked gently, a little confused that Lynn was smiling.

"Um……great. Why wouldn't I be?"

Josef frowned and glanced at Carter. "But I thought-"

"Well I gotta get going," Carter interrupted, giving Lynn a quick hug, "see you guys later."

As her brother made a fast exit, Lynn looked at Josef's puzzled expression and groaned. "Josef? What exactly did Carter say to you?"

"That he…..well..," he cleared his throat, "that he…..broke up with you….and he said you were really upset. I was coming to make sure you were all right."

"That jerk! He is so dead!"

"I'm sorry," Josef apologized, backing up, "was I not supposed to know? I'll go if you want me to."

"No. No," she sighed, gesturing for him to sit down, "Josef, that conniving little creep was my brother. He was supposed to apologize and explain everything before bringing you back here. I'm sorry."

"So…….he's _not_ your boyfriend?" Josef clarified, sitting on the couch.

"Nope," she smiled, "just some stupid ass who's related to me. And if you don't mind me saying so, you look awfully relieved." Blushing, Josef shrugged and leaned back with a smile of his own.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Lynn asked, checking her watch.

"I was actually coming to invite you to have lunch myself, before your bodyguard chased me away."

"How does hospital cafeteria food sound to you?" she grinned, grabbing her purse.

"Great."

:-

Tifa shifted in Vincent's embrace and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw he was asleep. She quietly slipped out of bed and went to the washroom, finding a couple towels and turning on the water to have a shower. The warm water rinsed her body of the lovely sweat it had acquired during their morning activities.

"Shit!" she groaned, banging back against the wall and biting her lip. They hadn't used protection again! At this rate she was going to get……..no…..better not to worry about things like that until, in a very highly unlikely situation, it happened. She needed to stop losing control and forgetting things that were that important. Vincent should know better as well. Had the thought even crossed his mind?

She finishing washing up shakily and toweled herself dry. Entering back into the bedroom, Tifa pulled on a comfy sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Soft sunlight shone through the windows and filled the room with a soft glow.

Gazing at Vincent's sleeping form with adoration, she went over to the bed and crept onto it carefully, kissing his cheek. He murmured something quietly and she smiled and kissed his lips. His hand slipped out from under the covers and rose to caress her cheek.

"My love," he whispered sleepily against her lips.

"I'm right here, Vincent," she whispered back, running a hand through his hair.

"Lucretia….."

Tifa jerked back in horror and backed into the dresser. What had he just called her!

"Lucretia?" his quiet voice spoke from the bed.

"Oh my god," she choked, covering her face in shame. He thought she was another woman. Her heart wrenched painfully and she stood silently, watching Vincent fall back asleep. She couldn't stay here. She didn't know if she could bare the thought that he saw someone else every time he looked at her.

Packing up her small bag of things quickly, she fled from the room and down the stairs, right into Josef who was coming in the front door.

"Tif? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, taking in her flustered appearance.

"Let me go!" she ordered, holding back tears, "I'm going home. Let me go."

"What? Tifa, why are you leaving? Shera's not even home yet. What's wrong?" Gently leading the protesting woman over to an armchair, Josef sat her down and knelt in front of her, taking her bag from her hand and placing it on the floor.

"Please, just let me leave," she pleaded, not looking at him.

"Can't you at least tell me what's the matter first?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her arm. Tifa shook her head. "Oh, come on, Tif. Please? Something's clearly bothering you."

Gazing into his worried eyes, Tifa sighed and gave in. "If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"Maybe."

"Fine," she said, taking a deep breath, "I was upstairs, in my room, and Vincent was sleeping while I had a shower and got dressed and stuff and when I went to wake him up he whispered, 'my love……Lucretia' and…..," Tifa took a shaky breath and was grateful for Josef's reassuring squeeze on her arm. "I kind of got freaked out and then when I moved away, he started calling for her. I just couldn't handle it. I don't know who the hell that is or why he was calling me by her name, but I'm not ready to be hurt again. I'm absolutely sick of it."

"So, that's it then?" Josef asked quietly, "you're just going to take off and not give him a chance to explain himself or tell anyone where you're going?"

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes as she realized what he was saying was right. She was being irrational and childish. Even though her fears often clouded her judgement, she had to at least talk to him first. That didn't mean that she wasn't still afraid though. "I'm sorry, Josef. I was scared and I wasn't thinking straight. You know I'm an overly emotional person."

"Sometimes you have to put emotions aside for a moment and think before you act," he smiled, "not that I blame you for being upset."

Tifa hugged the dark-haired man gratefully. "Thanks. This almost makes up for you blowing me off yesterday."

"Yah," he grinned awkwardly, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Forget it."

He felt Tifa sigh and rubbed her back gently, hoping that Vincent wasn't thinking about hurting her. She did tend to overreact sometimes, but Cloud had messed her up pretty badly when he left to find Aeris. He remembered how hard it was for her to trust his friendship when he had first met her.

"You should relax for a bit before you go talk to him," Josef commented softly, still holding her in his arms, "give yourself time to calm down and think about what you're going to say. Knowing you though, you'll just blurt out the first irrational thing that comes to mind anyway."

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me," she smiled. They fell silent and Josef shifted slightly, catching a whiff of her wonderfully unique scent. He inhaled deeply and sighed, wondering what it would've been like if he was the man she had chosen to let hold her and love her and kiss her…...

He pulled back a little and gazed at her soft, full lips, starting to slowly lean forward. Catching himself, he fell back quickly with a forlorn sigh. Tifa had made a decision and he had to respect that. "Feeling any better?" he asked, smiling as she tucked her head just under his chin, leaning on him.

"I'll have to help myself to Cid's stash before I'm brave enough to confront Vincent," she moaned hopelessly.

"You're braver then you think," he noted, "and you shouldn't always have such a hard time believing that." Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I just don't know what to say to him. How do I confront him about this without seeming silly and jealous?"

"Aren't you jealous?" Josef smiled.

"Shut-up," she said, frowning playfully, "you're not helping."

"The only real advice I have to offer is go talk to him now, while this is fresh on your mind. It doesn't seem like you're going to be able to stay still until you get this off your chest." Tifa nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you stopped me from running off."

"Just let me know how it goes," Josef nodded, standing from the chair, "I'm rooting for you. Watch what you say."

"I'll try." Grimacing, Tifa made her way back up the stairs and slowly entered the room. Kaite peeked out from under the bed and panted happily. "Here puppy," she called quietly, scooping the small dog into her arms when she came over. She rocked Kaite in her arms nervously, wanting to wake Vincent and at the same time wanting to just forget what she had heard. Could she ever fully trust Vincent if this small nagging idea was in the back of her mind?

The dark haired man stirred in bed, rolling onto his side. This wasn't fair to her or Vincent. She needed to get this thought uprooted and get it out in the open. Surely, there was some explanation that would calm her mind and they could carry on as they were.

Her feet dragged as she worriedly made her way to the bed and placed Kaite down and her side. "Vincent?" she whispered, shaking his arm gently, "Vincent, wake up."

"Hmm, mmph?" he murmured, his eyes slowly opening. "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Tifa explained, hoping her expression wasn't too grim.

"What is it?" Vincent yawned, turning towards her and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Who……."

"Yes?"

Tifa forced out her question, barely above a whisper. "Who is Lucretia?"

"How do you know that name!" Vincent demanded, sitting straight up.

Tifa tried to get out everything she had been thinking, but the words seemed strange and wrong to her now. "I…I….I'm…."

"Tell me," Vincent said intensely, grabbing her shoulders.

"Y-You said it."

His hands pulled away from her as though he'd been burnt. "I what?"

"You said it," she confirmed, her words becoming more confident, "when I tried to wake you up with a kiss. You said _her_ name and called her your love. Who is she?" Vincent had a horrified expression on his face as he reached out and gently touched Tifa's cheek.

"I said that? I called you Lucretia? Oh my lord, I am so sorry Tifa. I never meant-"

"Who is she?" Tifa asked with more force, cutting him off.

"She was my angel," Vincent sighed softly, knowing he had to tell her, "I loved her more then life itself. It was years ago, when I was still in the Turks. I met her, a research scientist for Shinra, and fell in love with her mind and her beauty and everything about her. I asked her out a few times before she finally believed I wasn't just going to use her as a one night stand and we fell in love. Or at least I did. I was never really certain exactly how she felt. At first, we were happy and she greeted me lovingly each time I returned from a mission." He paused and shuddered. "But…..things went sour…..and…..I just couldn't bare losing her….."

Tifa watched his expression become heartbroken and humiliated and was almost sorry she had brought this up.

"She met another scientist that she greatly admired," he continued, regaining his composure. "He was working on the Jenova project with her and told her that they only needed a human specimen to test the cells on and then their research might finally pay off." His eyes filled with tears. "She loved her work more then her own life. She offered herself and her un-born child to science and they injected her with Jenova cells. I was so angry. I wanted to just kill Hojo and save that poor woman from her own stupidity. She didn't want my help though. Said I was lovesick and too much of a monster for anyone to ever love. I've done some things I'm not very proud of but to have someone you love say that to you……" He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

"Vincent……" Tifa trailed off, unsure what to say, but wanting him to stop.

"Let me finish. I owe you that much at least," he said firmly. "Her child was born. A super soldier. Better then any other manufactured mako soldier ever made. Hojo murdered my love, having no other use for her, and kept the baby for himself to continue his horrific experiments. I tried to seek revenge upon him and he shot me……..…did things to me that………oh Tifa! I cannot burden you with this! Please……..you know now about Lucretia. I don't need to go on any longer….."

"Don't," she whispered, holding him close, "please. I don't want to think of you suffering."

"I'm sorry….," Vincent breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "My nightmares force me to relive my life over and over again. Sometimes I'm not sure which is real, my dreams or my waking hours."

"Don't say that!" Tifa cried, placing a hand on either side of his face, "I love you and no one is going to hurt you anymore!" She kissed him tearfully and laid her head of his chest, hearing the slow comforting beat of his heart. "No one else will hurt you……"

"You're not Lucretia," Vincent assured her fiercely, "you never will be and I never want you to be. I love only you. I _love_ you. It was only a nightmare. I promise you….." Tifa's lips turned up in a slight smiled and she tightened her grip on Vincent. God willing, she was going to stay with this man forever.

**THISISTHESTUPIDLINEDIVIDINGTHEFICANDTHEAUTHORSNOTES**

Author: Wow. Finally. I actually got this chapter typed. :sighs with relief: Thank god for spares or I'd never have a chance to do anything. :growls at school: Grrrr. You give me too much work and then I don't get to update my fanfictions! If only the school burnt down for real. But then I wouldn't get to graduate. Ahh, whatever. At least I'm updating now.

Sephiroth; :skips through the page waving a bouquet of daisies and singing 'Oh what a beautiful morning':

Author; :looks disturbed: I think everyone has gone psycho but me.

Pink Elephant: Nope. You're gone too!

Author: Right….Anywho. I'm gonna make this short so I can go post. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, please review more, and EAT PIE! Ha! So there. Now my friend can't say I haven't said that in a long time. :waves goodbye and throws gummy worms to the readers: See you next chapter:fic fades out with author singing: NOBODY LIKES ME, EVERYBODY HATES ME, GUESS I'LL GO EAT WORMS!


End file.
